Funny Girl
by danydessinha
Summary: Fic situada no universo da primeira fic NOVAS DIREÇÕES. Finn e Rachel se deparam com o primeiro desafio do casamento deles: a combinação do difícil caminho até a paternidade e o desenrolar de suas carreiras profissionais - HISTÓRIA FINCHEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo da sequência de NOVAS DIREÇÕES (se ainda não leu não sabe o que está perdendo » s/8180393/1/Novas_Direcoes). Espero que continuem gostando!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Se há três anos atrás alguém tivesse dito a Finn Hudson que agora, com seus vinte e nove anos, estaria casado com Rachel Berry, ele teria começado a rir sem controle.

Como isso era possível se o último que havia sabido dela era que havia se convertido em uma mega estrela da Broadway, enquanto ele se dedicava a ensinar jovens adolescentes a lançar uma bola a toda velocidade?

Pois bem, Finn deveria ter aprendido até então, que as coisas entre ele e Rachel sempre eram de forma equivocada. Ali estavam, essa mesma manhã, sentados na sala de espera do consultório do ginecologista, entre mulheres grávidas e panfletos sobre sexualidade adolescente. Finn olhou para Rachel pelo conto do olho por um segundo, levantando o olhar da revista sobre paternidade que (em teoria) estava lendo e não pode evitar sorrir. Ela era sua _esposa _e estava ali, aquela manhã, nada mais nada menos do que esperando para sua consulta com o ginecologista, aquele que asseguraria fazer tudo possível para trazer a vida seus filhos.

Ainda quando já quase levavam um ano casados, Finn costumava se encontrar regularmente naquela situação surpresa e sobretudo ao dar conta de quão bem as coisas terminaram saindo entre eles.

- "Aqui diz que durante os primeiros meses de vida dos bebês tendem a se parecer com seus pais." – explicou Rachel, apontando o parágrafo da revista que estava lendo.

Finn sorriu.

- "Lamento carinho." – brincou ele, deixando sua revista na pilha e tomando um gole do café que havia comprado.

- "Essa é sua forma de esperar um elogio da minha parte?" – contestou Rachel, risonha, enquanto deixava sua própria revista em cima da do Finn e se aproximava um pouco mais dele no sofá.

Ele a rodeou com um braço e sentiu imediatamente que Rachel tremia um pouco.

- "Está bem, linda? Está tremendo." – lhe disse, desenhando círculos em sua pequena costa com suas grandes mãos, tentando acalmá-la.

- "Sim, eu só... acho que estou um pouco ansiosa. Isso é tudo." – explicou para ele, mordendo o ;abio inferior.

Finn comprovou que estavam sozinhos antes de se aproximar para beijá-la, sentindo como os tremores de Rachel terminavam ao mesmo instante. Rachel tinha gosto de café e esses deliciosos biscoitos de gergelim que Finn odiava, mas nesse momento não lhe importou muito.

- "Vocês são os Hudsons?" – perguntou a enfermeira, interrompendo aquele momento de conexão entre os dois esposos.

- "Sim. Somos nós." – respondeu rapidamente Rachel, envergonhada, enquanto arrumava um pouco dissimuladamente o batom nos lábios.

A enfermeira conduziu eles para o consultório do Dr. Rawson e Finn pegou a mão de sua esposa quando ambos se sentaram na vazia sala.

- "Tem... batom..." – disse ela, ainda nervosa, enquanto Finn usava o punho de sua jaqueta esportiva para tirar os rastros do batom de Rachel que havia nele.

- "Bom dia, desculpem a demora. Tive que atender um parto essa manhã." – se desculpou o doutor, enquanto entrava na sala e deixava suas coisas no pequeno armário.

Finn olhou para ele um pouco céptico: tinha esperado encontrar com alguém amis... experiente. Aquele rapaz não parecia ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos e Finn sentiu uma pontada de algo que se assemelhava a ciúmes quando se deu conta de que o jovem (e bastante atraente) médico ia revisar o... a... ia revisar sua esposa _naquelas _partes.

- "Bom... eu sou o Dr. Rawson, mas podem me chamar de Kevin."

- "Um prazer doutor. Eu sou Rachel e ele é meu marido Finn." – disse ela, estendendo a mão cordialmente.

O médico apertou e franziu um pouco a testa ao dar-se conta de que Finn não pretendia manter esse tipo de contato com ele.

- "Tenho entendido que você é o treinador dos Jets, Finn. O qual, devo dizer, me satisfaz enormemente porque sou fanático por eles." – disse o doutor, tratando de iniciar conversa, mas conseguindo por parte de Finn um olhar de desprezo. Rachel lhe deu um chute por baixo da mesa e ele soltou um pequeno gemido, dando a entender que havia entendido a mensagem. O doutor continuou, alheio a toda situação. "Como bom fanático dos Jets, vou fazer isso rápido, assim você pode voltar para seu trabalho duro, né? Esse ano temos o Super Bowl nas mãos." – Rachel sorriu (para Finn lhe pareceu totalmente desnecessário, se o perguntassem) e o doutor entendeu que era mais produtivo se dirigir diretamente a ela. "Muito bem Rachel, vou fazer algumas perguntas de rotina. Desde quando está tentando engravidar?"

- "Bom, não tentamos nunca realmente. Quero dizer... nós temos sim... somos sim sexualmente ativos, mas no princípio sempre optamos por sexo seguro." – explicou para ele, sem sequer se corar e para Finn pareceu que falar disso com um menino que provavelmente ainda ia a festas da fraternidade era uma perca total de tempo.

- "Muito bem, isso está bem. Desde quando abandonaram essa conduta?" – questionou o doutor, enquanto anotava quase de forma compulsiva em seu computador.

Rachel franziu a testa, pensativa e olhou para Finn como se pedisse ajuda.

- "Não sei, talvez... seis meses? Sim, seis meses desde que parei de tomar os comprimidos anticoncepcionais." – disse ela, buscando aprovação por parte dele.

Finn se limitou a cruzar os braços e encolher os ombros.

- "Perfeito. É regular? Não teve problemas com seu ciclo desde então?" – perguntou o médico. Rachel negou com a cabeça. O jovem tirou o óculos e se aproximou mais deles,o tanto que a mesa o permitia. "Quero explicar como será nossa química de trabalho. Pode parecer que só vou tratar a Rachel, mas devem entender que isso é algo que compete aos dois. Estamos falando de trazer uma criança a esse mundo e me deixem dizer que isso será, sem dúvidas, a melhor experiência de suas vidas. Quero que dentro desse consultório sejamos sinceros, abertos, não tememos nada. E desde já lhes asseguro que o sexo que terão de agora em diante vai explodir a mente de vocês. Sério. A conexão entre o casal multiplica incrivelmente quando ambos sabem o que estão fazendo, na realidade, é começar com o maior projeto de vida que vão compartilhar." – disse para eles, com um tom de voz próximo a um sussurro.

Finn teve que fazer um esforço para conter o riso. O que passava com esse cara? Como ele podia falar para eles de sentimentos e conexão, que são (a critério de Finn) os melhores amantes do mundo? Como era possível que levasse a sério quando o garoto não aparentava ter tido uma conexão suficiente com uma mulher que não fosse a mãe dele?

Quando Finn voltou a conversa, Rachel e o Dr Rawson já haviam combinado a próxima consulta e estavam se despedindo.

- "Vamos Jets!" – gritou, de forma entusiasta, antes de que Finn fechasse a porta do consultório no nariz dele.

-oo-

- "Então?" – questionou Rachel, enquanto se sentava o lado dele na cama, naquela noite e espalhava o hidratante com cheiro de coco pelas pernas.

- "Então o que?" – respondeu Finn, no mesmo tom hostil que havia mantido durante todo o dia, sem sequer levantar o olhar de seu computador.

- "Então, o que achou do Kevin? Não tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre ele." – lhe disse, entusiasmada, se acomodando debaixo da coberta e se aproximando para beijá-lo carinhosamente o pescoço dele, tratando de chamar sua atenção.

Finn fechou seu computador, deixando ele no chão do lado da cama e apagando as luzes.

- "Não sei, carinho. Você é a que deve sentir-se cômoda com ele." – contestou, se movendo na escuridão para se virar para ela, enquanto lhe devolvia aqueles beijos que ela havia lhe dado no pescoço.

Rachel bufou.

- "Por acaso não escutou o que o Kevin disse, Finn? Esse não é um assunto só meu, também compete a você." – se queixou, enquanto sentia como a mão de Finn que lhe acariciava suavemente a coxa, parava.

- "Bom, me perdoe se não pude escutar o que o _Kevin _dizia." – disse com voz incomodada.

Rachel se moveu um pouco, debaixo dos braços dele, para acender a luz de cabeceira e olhá-lo no rosto.

- "Finn Hudson... não está com ciúmes do ginecologista, né?" – questionou , incrédula, enquanto pegava o rosto dele entre as mãos, para olhá-lo melhor.

- "Bom..."

- "Não posso acreditar! Está me dizendo que está com ciúmes do homem que fomos para consultar, nada mais nada menos, sobre nossas possibilidades de ter um filho juntos?" – perguntou, agora com um tom risonho, que fez com que Finn se corasse ainda mais.

- "Esse cara vai revisas... suas coisas! E não parece ter mais do que quinze anos e não parava de falar pra gente de sexo como se nós não soubéssemos fazer!" – disse, bravo, enquanto se sentava na cama e cruzava os braços.

Rachel debateu consigo mesma durante um segundo se era ou não prudente seguir com a discussão. Se ajoelhou na cama, na frente dele, olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- "Sim, o Dr. Rawson é jovem, mas se tivesse prestado mais atenção no consultório e menos na idade que ele aparentava, teria se dado conta de que as paredes estavam repletas de títulos." – lhe explicou, com a voz calma, enquanto acariciava um braço tentativamente. "Segundo... não fomos ver ele porque não sabemos fazer amor, Finn. Fomos ver ele porque queremos ter um filho e pelo menos eu necessitava me assegurar de que tudo estava em ordem, de que não haveria complicações." – finalizou, se aproximando mais dele e acariciando agora uma das bochechas.

Finn sorriu, pousando suas mãos na cintura de Rachel e sentando ela em seu colo.

- "Sim, eu acho que fazemos bem." – murmurou para ela, enquanto a beijava docemente na parte de baixo do pescoço e ela enrolava suas pernas na cintura de seu marido.

- "Então ficamos com o doutor?" – perguntou, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos novamente e nivelando seus rostos, fazendo com que Finn concentrasse toda sua atenção nela.

- "Sim... sim, podemos ficar com ele. É um fanático pelos Jets, pelo menos." – respondeu ele.

Rachel sorriu enormemente antes de beijá-lo nos lábios, pressionando mais seus corpos e sentindo como ambos, instintivamente, deitavam novamente na cama para voltar a recomeçar de onde haviam parado há uns minutos atrás.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto Rachel dormia ao seu lado e acomodava seu pequeno corpo nu contra o dele, Finn pensou que o Dr Rawson podia repetir seu discurso quando quisesse, mas seguramente nenhum dos casais que pisavam naquele consultório possuía a química e a conexão que Rachel e ele tinham.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )

OBS. 2: Posso esperar reviews de vocês aqui tmb?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoje teremos 2 capítulos... Esse que era para eu ter postado ontem e mais tarde coloco o capítulo 3 aqui, ok? Espero que estejam gostando!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Está começando a ficar ansiosa e não é para menos. Primeiro é Mercedes quem chega, numa sexta de manhã, com a incrível notícia de que está grávida. Rachel se alegra por ela, de verdade. Afinal, Mercedes e Luke estão saindo por um ano e meio e vivem juntos há seis meses.

- "Isso é perfeito! Você terá seu pequeno e Blaine e eu receberemos o nosso a qualquer momento. Só falta você, princesa." – disse Kurt, como se ter um filho se tratasse de um corte de cabelo ou de um papel em um musical.

- "Não seria fantástico? Os três da mesma idade e Amy poderia cuidar deles quando for maior, enquanto nós desfrutamos nossa pré-menopausa em algum clube." – brincou Mercedes.

Rachel não está prestando atenção (nem sequer se dá conta de que o café já está quase gelado quando o toma).

Aquela noite espera que Finn durma para pegar o pequena cofre que Amy guarda em seu quarto, aquele com as poucas fotos de Laura que possui.

A vê sorrindo, enquanto acaricia seu ventre. A vê sentada no banco da praça, com Kurt de um lado e Finn do outro, ambos com suas mãos apoiadas sobre a enorme protuberância em sua barriga. E sente ciúmes pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo. Sente ciúmes de que ela tenha experimentado todo aquele processo junto a Finn, junto a Kurt e junto a um monte de gente que são sua família agora.

Ela quer falar com alguém sobre isso, mas não encontra nem o momento nem o lugar adequado e inconscientemente começa a evitar seu próprio marido, com a esperança de que ele não note o quanto essa situação está afetando ela. Porém, não é Finn quem nota primeiro, mas sim Carole Hudson.

- "Está bem, linda? Porque ultimamente te noto... um pouco deprimida." – lhe disse, aquela tarde, enquanto terminavam de assar os pratos do almoça do dia das mães.

Rachel sempre havia sentido apreensão por aquele dia. O dia dos pais era seu favorito, sem dúvidas, mas o dia das mães havia sido (durante muito tempo) o mais triste de todos. Devia ver como ano após ano todos seus companheiros faziam cartões para suas mães, enquanto ela pintava em um canto algum estúpido desenho que terminaria por ficar esquecido entre os papeis da professora.

Ter conhecido Shelby, porém, tinha ensinado a ela que não ter uma mãe não era o pior do mundo. Por muito difícil que fosse não ter esse tipo de apoio, Rachel pensou que muitas vezes nossos defeitos nos define tanto como nossas virtudes. E ter sido recusada por sua própria mãe havia feito ela muito mais forte. Claramente, a vida havia sabido compensá-la em muitos outros aspectos e mais tarde, Rachel encontrou Carole Hudson que valia por um par de mães.

Uma tarde, enquanto Amy, Finn e Burt arrumavam um velho trator no quintal da residência dos Hummel-Hudson, Rachel recordou que nunca havia dito a ela isso, que nunca havia dito para Carole o quanto significava para ela.

Parou de secar os pratos que esteve lavando e a abraçou ali mesmo, na brilhante cozinha.

- "Sim. Lamento, mas não pude me conter. Amanhã é o dia das mães e... bom, você tem sido como uma mãe para mim. Achei... achei que deveria dizer." – confessou Rachel, depois de uns minutos, tratando de não chorar e voltando para sua tarefa com os pratos.

- "Está segura de que é só isso?" – questionou a mulher, convidando ela a se sentar ao seu lado na pequena mesa da cozinha.

Rachel a olhou por um segundo, avaliando a situação e soube que podia confiar sua vida em Carole Hudson.

- "Bom... ultimamente tenho me sentido um pouco decepcionada." – lhe explicou, sentando-se ao lado dela e brincando com a borda do avental. "Não sei, sinto que tem expectativas que não sou capaz de cumprir e isso me deprime um pouco." – Carole assentiu, com o olhar perdido.

- "Se refere que está ficando um pouco ansiosa pelo fato de que não pode ficar grávida?" – questionou. Rachel se surpreendeu ao princípio, mas logo assentiu um pouco, deixando que um par de lágrimas escapassem. A mulher pegou uma de suas mãos, dando um aperto carinhoso. "Quero que me escute, Rachel. Duvido que exista nesse mundo, um casal que mereça um filho, mais do que Finn e você. E não digo isso porque são meus filhos, mas porque sei o quanto se amam e o quanto sofreram por esse amor. Mas deve entender que a vida tem seus próprios tempos e que é inútil tratar de lutar contra eles. Que nem sempre as coisas chegam quando esperamos, quando mais desejamos. Veja Burt e eu! Ambos havíamos perdido as esperanças de encontrar alguém que nos queira e que nos aceite tal qual éramos, com nossas histórias e nossas complicações. E quando menos esperávamos, a vida nos juntou. Você já é uma mãe e uma esposa excepcional, Rachel. E eu sei que, cedo ou tarde, receberá sua recompensa por isso." – finalizou, limpando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

- "Feliz dia das mães!" – murmurou Rachel, a abraçando tão forte como pode, sem tentar conter a emoção.

Sentiu como o fino suéter que vestia começava a molhar na região do ombro, onde Carole havia se apoiado. Se separaram depois de uns minutos, soltando ambas um sorriso e limpando a maquiagem manchada. Amy entrou na cozinha, com o rosto coberto de graxa e Rachel não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o quão terna estava com seu pequeno macacão.

- "Papai disse que devo te perguntar se posso, antes de subir no trator." – disse, olhando as duas mulheres de forma estranha.

- "Bom... se subir com ele e com o vovô não vejo porque não pode fazer." – respondeu Rachel, limpando de forma divertida a ponta do nariz dela.

- "Obrigada mamãe, você é genial!" – respondeu Amy, entusiasmada, enquanto saía correndo da cozinha para o jardim.

- "Feliz dia das mães para você também." – disse Carole ao passar ao seu lado, acariciando brevemente o braço dela e lhe dando um sorriso cúmplice.

Rachel a acompanhou até o jardim, aonde o contagioso riso de Amy se fundia com os sons do trator. Se aproximou de Finn, que estava apoiado em uma árvore e o beijou em cheio nos lábios sem sequer dizer uma palavra. A forma rápida e urgente em que ele a respondeu, deu a entender, para Rachel, que ele havia sentido esses dias de incompreensível afastamento.

- "Obrigada." – murmurou ela, quando se separaram.

Ele não perguntou o porque.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	3. Chapter 3

**Como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo de hoje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

O que pode dar para a pessoa que te completa, aquela que ama com todo seu ser?

Isso é o que Finn se pergunta essa mesma manhã, quando ao olhar o jornal recorda que ele e Rachel cumprem seu primeiro ano de casados em um par de dias. Vejam, Rachel não é muito complicada, nem tão pouco demanda muito dele, por isso provavelmente desfrutará de qualquer coisa que Finn dê para ela. Porém, ele não pode evitar pensar que nada no mundo dera o suficientemente perfeito para dar a ela como símbolo de seu incondicional amor.

- "Kurt e eu costumamos pular essas datas." – lhe respondeu Blaine, quando Finn comentou com ele o incrível dilema que enfrentava. "As vezes, juntamos o dinheiro dos presentes e fazemos alguma viagem, ou um jantar familiar. Mas realmente não gostamos de celebrar esse tipo de ocasião. Preferimos celebrar dia a dia." – agregou, enquanto ele e seu cunhado repassavam as jogadas para as próximas partidas.

- "O problema é, na realidade, que Rachel e eu estamos começando a formular nossos próprios costumes e geralmente fazemos juntos." – lhe explicou Finn. "Mas dessa vez quero surpreendê-la, quero fazer algo sozinho."

- "Bom... pode levá-la para jantar e..."

- "Isso eu já pensei." – a interrompeu Finn.

- "Ok, ok. O que é que a Rachel mais ama no mundo?" – questionou Blaine, guardando uma boa quantidade de papeis em uma caixa.

- "Suponho que... estar com Amy e comigo. Compartilhar o tempo." – respondeu Finn, duvidativo.

- "Muito bem. Então, dê a ela algo que gere... novos espaços, novos momentos para compartilhar." – propôs Blaine.

Finn sorriu.

- "É por isso que você será meu assistente." – brincou, enquanto ambos pegavam suas coisas para voltar para a casa.

-oo-

- "Vejo que desfruta da comida." – murmurou Rachel, sorrindo ao ver como seu esposo devorava metade do seu prato de uma vez.

- "Vejo que desfruta de me ver comer." – ele respondeu, limpando o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo.

Esticou um pouco sua mão para segurar a de sua esposa sobre a mesa e ambos trocaram um olhar que pareceu interminável.

- "Oi." – sussurrou ela, como se acabasse de ver ele.

Na realidade, se pensasse um pouco, não recordava quanto tempo havia passado desde a última vez que estiveram sozinhos.

- "Odeio esse lugar. Odeio que as cadeiras estejam colocadas tão longe. Eu gosto mais daquela velha cafeteria na 47. Aquela que pode se sentar ao meu lado e eu posso te abraçar." – disse ele, beijando a dobra dos dedos dela e voltando para sua comida com uma expressão de desagrado.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Você gosta dessa cafeteria porque servem os melhores waffles do mundo. Os assentos são só um condimento." – esclareceu ela, comendo delicadamente o conteúdo de seu prato.

- "Me ofende a acusação, Berry. Seus waffles são os melhores, sem dúvida alguma." – respondeu Finn, com sinceridade.

- "É a primeira vez que me chama de Berry em muito tempo." – disse Rachel, surpreendida. "o qual está mal porque, de fato, agora sou Hudson. É precisamente isso o que estamos celebrando, não?"

- "Estamos celebrando que você é Hudson e eu sou Berry." – brincou ele. Rachel riu tão forte que um par de clientes das outras mesas se viraram para vê-la. "E você sempre será Rachel Berry para mim. Sempre será essa mulher incrível, poderosa, apaixonada..."

- "Por Deus, Finn! Deverá parar ou não poderei me manter civilizada por muito tempo mais." – murmurou, com uma voz quase sensual, enquanto lhe acariciava levemente a perna com um de seus sapatos de salto.

- "Garçom? A conta, por favor!" – pediu Finn instantaneamente, sorrindo e vendo como Rachel sorria também.

-oo-

- "Tem os olhos fechados? Porque não quero que veja nada..."

- "Sim, Finn eu tenho. Mesmo que tenha que se esperar muito, da última vez que me fez uma surpresa desse tipo me deparei com uma casa para mim." – recordou ela, enquanto ele a ajudava a subir as escadas. Rachel parou em seco. "Espera um segundo... estamos indo para o estúdio?"

- "Para o quarto ao lado, na realidade."

- "Não podemos ir para lá!"

- "Por que não?"

- "Porque... é lá que está seu presente." – confessou ela, abrindo os olhos.

- "Me comprou um presente?" – perguntou ele, claramente agradecido.

- "Claro que sim, carinho. É nosso primeiro aniversário e... queria que fosse especial." – lhe explicou ela, acariciando a bochecha dele.

Finn sorriu.

- "Então... ambas surpresas estão ali dentro. E seguramente Blaine e Kurt se encarregaram do seu presente tal como se encarregaram do meu." – disse ele, segurando a mão dela e se dirigindo para o quarto.

Rachel riu, enquanto assentia com a cabeça e ambos pararam na frente da porta fechada.

- "Na conta de três, abrimos." – ordenou ela, colocando suas mãos na maçaneta.

- "Um... dois... três!" – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Finn pode sentir como Rachel continha o fôlego quanto reconheceu qual de ambos presentes correspondia a ela. Levou uma mão a boca em um gesto dramático e olhou para ele com olhos chorosos por um segundo, antes de correr até o brilhante piano preto que reluzia embaixo da luz da lua.

- "Finn... é lindo." – murmurou ela, se sentando no pequeno banco e abrindo lentamente a tampa, se deparando com o pequena recado que Finn havia mandado colocar dentro. "_Para você, Rachel. Para que continue me enfeitiçando com sua voz pelo resto de nossos dias juntos. Seu sempre, Finn." – _leu com voz carregada de emoção e deixando que as primeiras lágrimas rolassem por suas bochechas. "Finn, é realmente incrível. É... obrigada!" – lhe disse, com aquela voz pequena e frágil, que usava só com ele. Se aproximou do seu marido, pegando as bochechas dele e ficando na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. Finn sorriu. "Não vai abrir o seu presente?" – lhe perguntou ela, uma ver que se separaram, enquanto olhava por cima de seu ombro.

Finn se virou para encontrar uma bateria nova.

- "Wow Rach, isso é genial!" – gritou, se sentando no banquinho e batendo em um dos pratos com suas mãos. "Não toco em séculos."

- "Eu sei, por isso eu quis comprar. Supus que seria uma boa forma de descarregar a tensão se chegarem a te nomear treinador. Além do mais, sinto falta da sua cara sexy de baterista." – brincou ela, enquanto ele sorria e tirava os primeiros sons de sua nova bateria.

- "Agora só falta Amy aprender a tocar o contrabaixo e podemos formar nossa própria banda de Jazz." – disse ele. "Sente-se no piano, toquemos algo." – propôs ele, enquanto repetia um ritmo pegajoso com os tambores.

- "Na realidade... tem algo mais que quero te dar. Viria comigo?" – disse Rachel, estendendo a mão.

Finn a segurou imediatamente, deixando que ela o guiasse e se sentou na cama quando chegaram no quarto deles. Rachel se dirigiu para o closet e tirou uma pequena caixinha do interior do bolso de uma dos seus casacos de inverno, entregando para Finn.

- _"Para meu esposo, Finn, em nosso primeiro aniversário, porque acho que esse é o melhor presente que sou capaz de lhe dar." – _ele leu, sentando ela em uma de suas pernas e desembrulhando o pacote.

Teve que piscar algumas vezes, tratando de se certificar de que não estava vendo errado.

- "Rach... isso é um... um..."

- "É um teste de gravidez, sim." – ela disse, nervosa.

Finn engoliu em seco.

- "Significa que está... que estamos..."

- "Significa que existe uma bem provável possibilidade de que esteja grávida." – continuou ela, quase risonha.

Finn a olhou por um segundo então e Rachel soube que ele estava colocando todo seu esforço para não desmaiar.

- "Então..."

- "Então, se quiser, podemos fazer o teste agora e... tiramos a dúvida." – explicou, lhe acariciando a parte baixa da nuca.

Finn pareceu reagir diante o contato, como se aquela simples carícia tivesse trazido ele de volta a normalidade.

- "Façamos!" – murmurou, dando para Rachel a caixinha, enquanto ambos caminhavam nervosamente para o banheiro.

- "Deverá deixar de me olhar, ou não poderei... _fazer._" – disse ela, incomodada, uns segundos depois, quando ambos haviam lido as instruções. Finn se virou, se sentando na beirada da banheira e sentiu como um momento depois, Rachel se sentava ao seu lado. "Agora só... tem que esperar." – explicou.

Finn segurou instintivamente a mão dela, dando um leve apertão. Nos seguintes minutos, nenhum dos dois falou. Ambos se encontravam muito ocupados pensando no que estava a ponto de acontecer, na quantidade de chances possíveis de que aquilo saíssem bem.

Rachel tratou de não fazer muitas esperanças, afinal já havia tido um falso alarme uns meses atrás. Porém, dessa vez estava convencida de que havia algo diferente, de que as coisas pareciam funcionar melhor. Agora eles estavam casados, viviam juntos e criavam uma filha. Existia melhor momento do que esse para ter outro filho?

Finn, porém, não sabe ser pessimista. Ele é otimista por natureza e nesses momentos só pode pensar no quanto amaria ter um filho com ela, no quão incrível seria ter ele agora, nesse mesmo momento, em seus braços, vendo como sua filha ou filho o olhava com olhos semelhantes ao de sua mãe (sempre soube que seus filhos iam ter os olhos de Rachel. Ele sabe, simplesmente).

Então sente como a mão de Rachel se solta da sua quando o relógio da cozinha marca que o tempo havia chegado ao fim e por um segundo o mundo para. Durante esse segundo, todas as esperanças parecem se materializar na frente de seus olhos e até lhe parece que pode ver como o ventre de Rachel cresce de repente.

Porém, o som do teste de gravidez chocando contra o fundo do pequeno cesto de lixo o devolve para a realidade. Rachel se afasta do banheiro, sem sequer olhá-lo nos olhos e Finn sente que poderia destruir aquele quarto com apenas gritar.

Se aproxima lentamente do cesto e comprova como aquele incrivelmente pequeno dispositivo se encarregou de sepultar suas esperanças.

- "Rach..." – murmura, se deitando ao lado dela, uns minutos depois, uma vez que conseguiu controlar toda sua tristeza e sua fúria, enquanto agradece que Kurt e Blaine estejam cuidado de Amy e que aquela noite ambos estejam sozinhos na casa.

Ela não responde, mas ele sabe que está escutando. Se desliza entre as cobertas, sentindo o contato de suas pernas nuas contra as dele e buscando aquele conforto que só ela pode lhe dar. Ela não resiste, mas tão pouco se relaxa nos seus braços como costuma fazer todas as noites.

- "Está bem?" – ele murmura.

- "Sim, eu só... quero dormir." – responde ela e Finn se alarma.

Não está chorando. Não tem um só sinal de tristeza em sua voz. Porém, ele sabe que está morrendo por dentro, tal como ele mesmo está. Ele sabe que levará dias para se recuperar, que chorará escondida e que só cantará músicas tristes, porque assim é Rachel.

Sabe que ele mesmo passará o resto da semana repassando os contras de ter um filho e queimando sua fúria na academia (ou na sua nova bateria). Sabe, sobretudo, que algo em Rachel se partiu, porque quando passam um par de segundos ela busca a desculpa para se desprender se seu abraço e ele pede a quem for que lhe dê a força necessária para voltar a unir aquelas peças.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ele nunca pensou que fossem desses casais, mas claramente estava equivocado. Não, ele achou que seu casamento era único e singular e que ele e Rachel tinham seus próprios padrões. Pois, bem que eles tentam! Porque assim como os bons tempos são tão complexos e diversificados como eles, seus problemas costumam seguir a mesma lógica.

Desde a falha gravidez, Finn tem notado que ele e Rachel estão cumprindo um ciclo, passando por etapas. Sempre começa igual: durante uma semana do mês, Finn volta para casa para se deparar com Rachel preparando um jantar romântico, uma saída especial, um encontro a luz da lua. Durante essa semana, fazem amor tanto como permite a física, em todos os lugares e a toda hora. Durante essa semana, são o casal de recém-casados que todo mundo pensa que são, aquele que não pode tirar as mãos de cima um do outro e que se ama com loucura. E Finn, além de tudo, não se incomoda tanto.

Mas assim como essa semana começa, essa semana termina e durante um par de dias ambos recorrem a situações mais leves (como ver um filme ou compartilhar um livro) tratando de se recompor. Para Finn tão pouco o incomoda: geralmente é nessa semana em que ele e Rachel chegam a se conectar mais, já que costumam passar as horas falando de tudo, compartilhando tempo com Amy e fazendo o que toda família normal faz. E ele ama ser parte fundamental dessa família normal, porque durante muito tempo achou que não ia ter ela, que sempre deveria se acomodar ao que a vida lhe propusesse.

Porém um dia dessa semana regressa para casa para se deparar com que Rachel não fez o jantar e foi dormir sem sequer esperá-lo. Com total segurança, é naquela noite em que encontrará o pequena teste de gravidez no cesto de lixo do banheiro, posto que ela não esmera em ocultar (ele sabe que, inconscientemente, essa fosse sua forma de adverti-lo, de compartilhar com ele aquele momento indesejado) e sabe que dali adiante deverá lidar com a incomparável tristeza de sua esposa e com a própria. Já perdeu a conta da quantidade de vezes em que aquilo havia acontecido. Já havia perdido a conta sobre quantas vezes lhe arrancaram o coração do peito nos últimos meses, o obrigando a recompor sozinho, sem ajuda de ninguém e a tempo para recompor o dela. E não se queixa. Não se queixa porque sabe que ela está fazendo disso sua missão na vida, que deixou tudo o que havia conseguido para formar uma família com ele.

Mas essa noite, quando volta encharcado da rua depois de um longo dia de treinamento, perde a paciência. A perde no momento em que entra em seu lar com a esperança de ver ela sentada no sofá, lendo algum livro e se depara com a casa vazia e escura, habitada somente pela tênue luz que provem dos quartos lá de cima. Se próxima do quarto de Amy, para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite e para ao ver que sua filha pega em sua mão.

- "Não quero te preocupar, mas acho que a mamãe chorou." – lhe diz, em tom confidente, quase de forma culpada (como se por dizer a verdade estivesse traindo sua mãe).

Finn engole saliva, tratando de aliviar o nó de sua garganta e volta a beijar sua filha enquanto ordena que ela volte a dormir. Nem sequer necessita revisar o banheiro para saber o que é que está acontecendo. Acende a luz de noite, enquanto se senta na cama e se aproxima um pouco dela, tratando de acariciá-la. É verdade que esteve chorando e Finn se sente mais aliviado. Aquela Rachel, a que chora e recebe suas carícias, é a correta, a que se deixa invadir por seus sentimentos no lugar de guardá-los e se congelar. Sobretudo, a que deixa ele fazer seu trabalho.

- "Por que não posso, Finn?" – murmura, com a voz carregada de tristeza, sem sequer olhá-lo. "É o único que quero, sabe? O único que espero da minha vida. Poder. Poder fazer isso por você. Por que posso fazer um milhão de coisas e não posso essa? Por que posso cumprir com todos meus papeis como esposa, mas não posso realizar essa simples tarefa?" – pergunta, realmente aflita e Finn não sabe o que responder. Rachel se incorpora, se aproximando da janela e ele se aproxima dela. "Não sei... não sei porque se casou comigo. Não sei porque ainda me tolera quando não posso fazer isso por você." – confessou. Finn sentiu que podia morrer naquele instante, que a voz de Rachel o estava matando lentamente. "Por que ela pode? Por que? Por que ela pode e eu não posso, que te amo muito mais, que sou sua esposa?"

- "Rach... quero que me escute." – ele pediu, segurando nos ombros dela e a virando, enquanto se olhavam nos olhos. "Não quero te ouvir dizer essas estupidezes nunca mais. Não quero que se questione nem por um segundo se é ou não é correto estarmos casados, porque a resposta vai ser sempre a mesma: sim. Eu te amo e você me ama e isso é tudo o que eu necessito. Não deve se comparar com ela." – ele disse, severamente.

- "E por que não fazer, Finn? Ela te deu o que você mais ama nesse mundo! Como acha que me sinto? Como acha que isso me faz sentir? Estou devastada, Finn, porque não posso fazer isso! Eu, Rachel Berry, a pessoa que colocou um SIM em todos os NÃO que a vida lhe deu, não posso coseguir ter um filho com você! Como acha que me sinto a cada vez que vejo nossos sonhos desvanecerem na frente dos meus olhos por minha culpa?" – ela pergunta a ele, tratando de manter a voz baixa para não acordar Amy.

- "Não é por sua culpa Rachel, é simplesmente... a foram em que as coisas se dão."

- "Como pode dizer isso? Como pode... se manter tão frio a respeito disso?"

- "Porque um dos dois deve manter a sanidade." – ele explicou.

É assim e ele sabe porque passou os últimos meses tratando de entender essa ideia, mas sabe que Rachel não vai agradar escuta-la, que vai machucá-la. Ela se deixa cair no pequeno sofá do quarto, olhando para ele confusa.

- "E se ter filhos é uma loucura Finn, para que se casou comigo? Para ter quem cuide da casa ou... uma babá em tempo integral?" – pergunta, com a voz carregada da mesma tristeza e Finn sabe que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior.

- "Ela morreu, Rachel. Em um momento está vamos discutindo sobre a cor do quarto do bebê e no seguinte me ligaram do hospital uma manhã para me dizer que já não estava. Morreu em uma sala de cirurgia sem sequer poder conhecer sua própria filha. E se perder a Laura me doeu... te perder me mataria. Me destruiria." – disse, quase tão triste como ela, se aproximando tentativamente.

Rachel olhou para ele por um segundo e se incorporou para beijá-lo na bochecha. Porém, quando Finn quis voltar para a cama, ela o parou com um olhar.

- "O lençol do quarto de hospedes está limpo." – murmurou, como se ele devesse se conformar com isso.

Finn, porém, não colocou resistência.

-oo-

Não podia dormir. Na realidade, não recordava quando havia sido a última noite em que havia conseguido dormir por completo. Se movia na vazia cama, buscando conforto e novas posições, quando sabia que o que lhe faltava não eram mais travesseiros ou uma coberta mais grossa, mas sim seu marido.

Sentia falta dele. Sentia falta de sentir seu corpo ao seu lado. Sentia falta do som de seu riso, da doçura de seu olhar, até o tom grosso de sua voz ao telefone. E pior ainda que sentir falta dele era ver ele todos os dias, ter ele ao seu lado, mas sem sentir que estivesse ali.

Sim, ele estava ali e ela também, mas _eles_ não. A parte dela que se complementava com a dele estava obsoleta e o resto de Rachel não conseguia nunca entrar em sintonia.

Aquela noite, porém, sentia falta dele mais do que nunca e lhe pareceu irreal estar sofrendo dessa maneira quando ele estava a alguns passos dela. Calçou as pantufas e se dirigiu para o quarto de hospedes, mas encontrou a cama vazia. Por um momento temeu que ele tivesse isso, mas depois sentiu o inconfundível som da cafeteira proveniente da cozinha e se aproximou de lá o mais rápido que pode.

- "Oi." – murmurou, quando o viu parado ali, golpeando a pequena máquina.

- "Oi." – ele respondeu, entre surpreso e esperançado.

- "Me deixa te ajudar com isso." – propôs ela, colocando a cafeteira para funcionar.

- "Obrigado. Não podia dormir e achei... achei que talvez se visse aquele filme do Jim Carrey, que sempre me dá sono, poderia consegui." – confessou ele, sem olha-la.

Ela buscou duas xícaras na estante e preparou um prato de biscoitos.

- "Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças? Não temos. Emprestei para Kurt." – mentiu ela, pensando que talvez Finn quisesse passar um tempo com ela e serviu o café nas duas xícaras. Olhou para Finn pelo canto do olho, tateando o terreno e tomou coragem para continuar falando. "Me perguntava... quais são as chances de ter uma conversa com meu melhor amigo Finn. Realmente o necessito agora."

- "Bom... ele não faz muito a essas horas. Seu esposo não ficará com ciúmes?" – brincou, enquanto ambos se sentavam na mesa.

Ela sorriu e Finn sentiu como se seu próprio coração acabasse de retornar ao seu peito.

- "Não sei se Finn terá dito algo, mas há uns dias tivemos uma discussão e... realmente quero que isso termine. Sinto muita falta dele." – confessou, sem olhá-lo, se concentrando em sua xícara de café.

- "Pelo que tenho entendido, ele está muito apenado também." – contestou ele, partindo um biscoito e comendo um dos pedaços.

- "O que nos passou?" – perguntou ela, realmente sem entender.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- "Como seu melhor amigo posso te dizer que o problema é sempre o mesmo: ambos querem tudo demais." – respondeu, limpando as mãos. Agora foi Rachel a que desenhou um triste sorriso. "Como seu marido, porém, devo te pedir perdão."

- "Sou eu que devo te pedir perdão Finn, me comportei como uma louca."

- "Essa é a mulher que eu amo, com a qual me casei. Essa é minha esposa." – explicou ele, segurando a mão dela.

Rachel sentiu como todo seu corpo relaxava com esse simples gesto.

- "Ainda te interessa que seja sua esposa?" – questionou ela, com voz pequena.

- "Rach... eu não te amo menos por cada negativo que conseguimos. Provavelmente te amo ainda mais, se me pergunta." – confessou Finn.

Rachel danou a chorar, abandonando sua cadeira para se sentar no colo de Finn, enquanto ele a abraçava fortemente.

- "Eu também te amo, Finn. Te amo tanto que eu só... só queria te dar isso. Nada mais." – ela disse, entre choro.

- "Carinho, eu me casei com você porque te amo e porque quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Os filhos... são um complemento. Sim, desejo eles com toda minha alma e sim... penso constantemente neles. Mas não quero que pense que ter um filho é sua... obrigação ou algo assim." – explicou Finn, desenhando círculos nas costas dela, tratando de frear seu choro.

Ficaram em silencio uns momentos, desfrutando daquela companhia que havia tirado nos últimos dias.

- "Por que não podemos ser um desses casais que brigam o tempo todo?" – perguntou ela, momentos depois, enquanto lhe rodeava a cintura com suas pernas para ficar cara a cara. "Por que devemos ser desses que só brigam uma vez, mas dessa forma?"

- "Se refere a que preferia odiar minha mãe ou discutir pela cor do tapete?" – questionou ele, sorrindo, enquanto arrumava o cabelo dela trás dos ombros.

Ela também sorriu.

- "Não poderia. Sua mãe é maravilhosa e a cor do tapete foi Kurt quem escolheu." – brincou, rodeando ele com seus braços e se recostando nele, enterrando sua cabeça no pescoço de seu esposo.

- "Me promete que as coisas voltaram a normalidade?" – pediu ele, inalando só para encher os pulmões de sua essência, enquanto beijava a cabeça dela.

- "Prometo que serão ainda melhores." – respondeu ela, beijando fortemente nos lábios dele, com toda a paixão que era possível.

Para Finn pareceu que nada podia ser melhor do que isso, mas se limitou a beijá-la só para não gerar outra briga.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	5. Chapter 5

**Pra quem não aguentava mais um cap triste nessa continuação, vai aqui um bem mais alegre! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- "Então... não voltaram a falar do assunto?" – questionou Kurt, enquanto ele e Rachel ocupavam seus assentos no estádio dos Jets.

- "Por que sempre escolhe esse lugar para falar dessas coisas?" – perguntou ela, risonha.

Kurt encolheu os ombros, enquanto olhavam com nojo para os fanáticos da fila de baixo, que comiam hambúrgueres como uns bárbaros. Rachel se moveu em seu assento para ficar de frente para seu cunhado.

- "Temos conversado e bastante. Chegamos a conclusão de que esse não é o momento. Me refiro a que levamos pouco mais de um ano de casados e somos jovens. Temos muito tempo ainda."

- "Bom, considerando isso... talvez queira ouvir sobre o rumor que chegou até a mim." – disse Kurt, com tom misterioso. Rachel olhou para ele inquisitoriamente e ele não pode se aguentar. "Aparentemente, carinho, estão planejando fazer uma versão na Broadway para Funny Girl."

- "Quer me matar, Hummel? Não invente essas coisas!" – repreendeu ela, dando um tapa no braço dele.

- "Desculpa, é de boa fonte. Entrará em cartaz esse ano e as chamadas para o elenco começam em duas semanas. Nunca brincaria com Barbra, céu!" – explicou ele, solenemente. Rachel o olhou por um momento, entre surpreendida e entusiasmada, ante de soltar um gritinho de felicidade e abraça-lo fortemente. "Wow, carinho, achei que não queria trabalhar por um tempo."

- "Funny Girl não é trabalho, Kurt. É o sonho da minha vida." – corrigiu ela, ainda entusiasmada.

A medida que a ideia foi formando em sua cabeça, Rachel começou a acreditar que isso era muito bom para ser verdade.

- "Ah, Rach... as coisas muito boas acontecem para as pessoas muito boas." – disse Kurt, quando ela expos seus medos.

Aquela tarde os Jets ganharam por 30 pontos e ela pensou que talvez as coisas estavam voltando para seu próprio ritmo.

-oo-

- "Isso foi... incrível!" – disse Finn, deitando-se na cama e enfiando embaixo do lençol. Rachel soltou uma risada cansada, enquanto vestia a velha camisa dos Jets e deslizava ao lado do seu marido. Finn a rodeou pela cintura, atraindo ela para ele e ela encheu o peito dele com pequenos beijos. "Por que tenho a impressão de que isso não se deve só a vitória?" – perguntou ele, olhando para ela na tênue luz da lua.

Rachel sorriu ainda mais.

- "Kurt e eu conversamos essa tarde e... me deu muito boas notícias." – respondeu ela, se recostando sobre ele e apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito, sentindo os leves e calmos batimentos do coração de Finn.

- "E posso saber do que se trata ou é uma dessas tantas conversas que você e Kurt tem e que eu preferiria não saber?" – perguntou, acariciando ela por debaixo da camisa.

- "Kurt me disse que, em umas semanas, começam com uma nova produção de Funny Girl." – lhe explicou.

Finn soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Rachel, isso é fantástico! Funny Girl! É o que sempre quis." – disse, ficando tão entusiasmado como ela ao escutar a notícia.

- "Eu sei, eu sei. As audições são em umas semanas, mas... não sei o que vou fazer."

- "Está brincando? Rach... acho que vimos esse filme centenas de vezes..."

- "Eu sei..."

- "E ama a Barbra e sempre quis fazer uma homenagem a sua trajetória..."

- "Eu também sei, mas..."

- "E é Funny Girl, carinho. Funny Girl! E sempre canta..."

- "Finn! Entendi o ponto, obrigada." – interrompeu ela, colocando uma mão sobre seus lábios para que ele parasse de falar.

Finn olhou para ela sem entender.

- "Não compreendo. Essa é a parte em que você diz que não é o suficientemente talentosa e eu devo aumentar a autoestima? Porque estou um pouco perdido." – disse ele, entre sério e risonho.

- "Essa é a parte em que trato de te explicar que, se eu obtiver o papel..."

- "Que seguramente obterá." – agregou ele, em um sussurro.

- "Se eu obtiver o papel, passaria os próximos três anos nisso. Não poderia me dedicar a nada mais. Passaria menos tempo em casa com você e com Amy e não poderia... não poderíamos buscar outro filho durante esse tempo." – lhe explicou Rachel, tratando de que Finn entendesse.

- "Carinho... não tem feito nada por você nos últimos dois anos. E é Funny Girl, não é só mais uma oportunidade... é seu sonho. Estaremos bem, já verá. Se os Jets obtiverem o Super Bowl..."

- "E obterão." – murmurou ela, tal como ele havia feito uns momentos antes.

- "Se os Jets ganham e me nomeiam treinador poderei ter muito tempo. Teria tempo para estar aqui quando você não puder e também ficaria tempo para passarmos juntos. Eu acho que é o momento certo." – disse ele, convencido, acariciando uma bochecha dela.

- "E o que tem... _do outro_?" – perguntou ela, com voz frágil, mordendo o lábio.

- "Bom... creio que temos comprovado que esse não é o momento para _isso_." – respondeu ele. "Rach... quantas vezes na vida as coisas saem tão bem?" – questionou, deitando ela ao seu lado e a abraçando fortemente.

Rachel foi dormir com a impressão de que faria o impossível para conseguir esse papel, só para fazer com que Finn se sentisse orgulhoso.

-oo-

- "Bom, Rachel, francamente não é necessário ler seu currículo para saber quem é." – lhe disse o senhor Saddle, enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos dela.

Rachel se moveu um pouco na cadeira, incomoda, tratando de não prestar atenção nos ruídos proveniente de fora.

- "Devo cantar algo ou...?" – começou, recebendo uma negativa por parte do diretor.

O homem tirou os óculos, com o olhar ainda cravado em seu rosto.

- "Por que veio para a audição desse papel?" – questionou, sem compreender.

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- "Foi o sonho de toda minha vida fazer ele, na realidade..."

- "Não, não me refiro a isso." – a interrompeu, abandonando a mesa para se aproximar mais dela. "Por que esperou na fila toda a manhã, quando poderia ter conseguido um encontro?" – Rachel olhou para ele sem entender.

- "Bom... eu gosto de fazer as coisas dessa forma. Não sei." – respondeu.

Saddle sorriu por um momento, antes de voltar a se sentar atrás da mesa. Buscou um par de papeis e entregou para Rachel.

- "Esses são os contratos e a versão final da adaptação. Quer que leia e que volte a me ligar e quero que saia e diga a minha secretária que de agora em diante só estarei fazendo audições para a substituta de Funny Brice." – lhe disse, sem olhá-la.

Rachel levou um segundo para pensar nas implicâncias daquilo.

- "O senhor... está me dando o papel?" – murmurou incrédula.

- "Mais do que isso, Berry. Estou te dizendo que sem você... não tenho pensado em fazer a obra. Põe-se a imaginar alguns requisitos delirantes que pode me pedir, ok?" – explicou Saddle, apontando para a porta com o olhar fixo nos papeis de sua mesa.

Rachel esperou até chegar no carro para soltar o maior grito de felicidade que tenha se lembrado (pelo menos um que não estivesse relacionado com Finn, de todos modos).

-oo-

- "Finn? Amy? Tem alguém aqui?" – perguntou Rachel, em voz alta, enquanto deixava sua bolsa e os papeis no pequeno armário da cozinha.

- "SURPRESA!" – gritaram um monte de vozes e o lugar se encheu de rostos familiares.

Só então Rachel notou que a sala e a cozinha estavam decorados em tom festivo.

- "O que é isso?" – perguntou ela para Finn, que caminhava até sua esposa.

- "É sua festa de 'felicitações' por conseguir o papel." – explicou ele, como se fosse o mais simples do mundo.

- "Como souberam que eu obtive?" – questionou ela enquanto levantava Amy.

- "Não soubemos, só supomos." – disse Kurt, dando um beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- "Felicidades, bebê. Você merece." – murmurou Mercedes, também a abraçando.

- "Não tinha que fazer isso." – Rachel disse para Finn, quando todos se sentaram na mesa para comer as pizzas que Finn havia comprado.

- "Oh, você já verá como me devolve o favor!" – murmurou ele, de forma sugestiva, enquanto Blaine (que claramente havia escutado eles) metia os dedos na boca em sinal de nojo.

-oo-

- "E realmente não me deu o papel, me disse que não pensava em fazer a obra sem eu, entende? Isso é mais... mais que simplesmente me dar o papel." – explicou ela, umas horas depois, enquanto ambos se recostavam no pequeno terraço e desfrutavam da noite de verão.

- "Deveria ter te organizado uma festa maior, então. Não sei... algo no Plaza..." – Rachel nunca saberá em que consistia a festa, já que preferiu calar seu marido com um beijo, se deitando sobre ele e deixando com que suas pernas caíssem na lateral da cintura dele.

Finn soltou um leve gemido, cedendo diante o beijo e acariciando a coxa dela, subindo um pouco mais suas mãos quando sentiu os lábios dela se curvar em um sorriso. Rachel se moveu um pouco, subindo o vestido e roçando ainda mais sua fina roupa intima contra o fecho da calça jeans de Finn, buscando a fricção. Ele buscou o fecho do vestido dela, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

- "Não dá tempo." – é tudo o que pode dizer, enquanto começava a beijar a linha da mandíbula dele, sugando um pouco a pele solta.

Finn se virou para ficar sobre ela, se perguntando em que momento as mãos de Rachel havia conseguido desafivelar sua calça jeans. Ela não titubeou e tirou a pequena calcinha em um só movimento, enquanto Finn fazia o mesmo e jogava sua calça e sua cueca no chão com um barulho seco. Se acomodou entre as pernas dela (como já havia feito centenas de vezes) pensando em que momento havia se convertido no maior sortudo do mundo, aquele homem capaz de amar Rachel Berry dessa maneira durante toda sua vida.

- "Não temos proteção." – murmurou ele, segundos antes de entrar nela.

Rachel lhe respondeu com apenas um movimento, beijando ele fortemente e Finn entendeu que não importava e deixou que ela o conduzisse para esse lugar em que ele se sente completo, invencível. Durante uns minutos, nenhum dos dois é capaz de pensar coerentemente em nada que não seja o outro, o ritmo sincronizado de suas respirações e seus quadris e o calor das mãos se roçando.\

Não tem nada novo ali. Já fizeram incontáveis vezes e de maneiras diferentes. Porém, quando Finn colapsa sobre ela no preciso momento em que ela perde a compostura, Rachel tem a impressão de que algo foi diferente. Talvez seja a noite, a incrível festa que ele organizou ou o fato de que acaba de receber uma das melhores notícias de sua vida, mas não vem ao caso qual é o motivo. O único que importa é que aquela noite, Rachel ama Finn como nunca amou. E sabe, pela forma em que ele treme, que ele deve estar pensando o mesmo.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- "Então Rachel, te farei os testes médicos para comprovar que tudo está em ordem e podemos terminar os papeis." – lhe explicou o médico, saindo do consultório para buscar alguns exames.

- "Realmente não entendo porque te fazem tantos testes." – disse Finn, brincando com uma maquete do sistema respiratório que repousava sobre a mesa do médico.

- "Querem se assegurar de que esteja tudo bem, nada mais. Entre os ensaios e as apresentações tem bastante desgaste físico, não podem arriscar que algo me passe." – contestou ela.

- "Bom... tenho notícias." – anunciou o doutor, entrando no pequeno consultório.

Finn pode ver como Rachel se movia nervosa em seu assento e segurou a mão dela para tranquilizá-la.

- "São boas ou ruins?" – perguntou ela, alarmada, enquanto o homem revisava uma vez mais os papeis.

- "Não sei. É bom ou ruim que esteja grávida?" – contestou, olhando para ela com um sorriso.

Se sentiu um estrondo quando a maquete com que Finn havia estado brincando caiu no chão. Ambos se olharam, assombrados.

- "Como... como disse?" – perguntou ele, com voz rouca.

- "O que ouviu. Está grávida." – repetiu o médico.

Ela levou uma mão a boca, enquanto a expressão de surpresa se convertia aos poucos em um sorriso.

- "Está tudo bem? Me refiro ao... ao bebê." – murmurou, começando a chorar.

- "Bom, deveria te fazer mais testes algo exaustivos, mas creio que com seu estado de saúde não haverá problemas." – lhe explicou. Viu como Rachel e Finn se olhavam e sentiu que estava sobrando no lugar. "Deixarei vocês sozinhos um minuto. Felicitações!" – disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Finn ao passar do lado dele.

- "Finn... vamos ter um filho." – sussurrou ela, pasmada, olhando nos olhos dele.

- "Eu não... não posso acreditar." – respondeu ele, com voz roupa pela emoção.

Ambos ficaram de pé ao mesmo tempo, se abraçando fortemente. Finn pode sentir como Rachel se agitava entre seus braços, chorando e começou a chorar também.

Meses (senão anos) esperando esse momento, o momento em que o amor que ambos se tinha se materializava, nada mais nada menos, que em uma pessoa.

- "Está feliz?" – perguntou ele, se separando um pouco e limpando as grossas lágrimas dela com o polegar.

- "Está brincando? Acho que vou morrer de felicidade!" – gritou ela, rodeando ele pelo pescoço para beijá-lo fortemente, repetidas vezes e intercalando um 'te amo' com cada beijo.

- "Vamos ter uma mini Rachel... ou um mini Finn." – disse ele, levantando ela em seus braços de tal maneira que os pés dela se desgrudaram do chão.

- "Não. Vamos ter um mini Finchel." – respondeu Rachel.

Finn sorriu tanto que os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sentou Rachel na mesa.

- "Oi pequeno Fnchel." – murmurou ele para o ventre de sua esposa, o acariciando suavemente.

Rachel esticou um pouco sua mão para acariciar a bochecha de seu marido e Finn segurou ela, colocando ambas, a sua e a dela, sobre o ainda plano ventre.

- "Acho que nunca te amei tanto como agora." – lhe confessou.

Rachel não respondeu. Não fez falta. Sabia que Finn entendia que ela sentia exatamente o mesmo.

-oo-

- "Rachel? O senhor Saddle disse para entrar." – lhe informou a secretária.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso, segurando sua bolsa e entrando na conhecida oficina.

- "O que te traz aqui, Berry?" – disse o homem, de forma mal humorada, de trás de sua mesa.

- "Eu queria... falar com você." – respondeu ela, nervosa, ocupando a cadeira que costumava usar cada vez que ia nesse lugar.

- "É sobre a gravidez?" – inquiriu Saddle, sem sequer levantar o olhar de seus papeis.

- "Como sabe?"

- "Menina, não chega até aqui sem ter certas... habilidades." – lhe disse ele, criticamente. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa e o velho rodeou sua mesa para se sentar na mesma, de frente para ela. "Lembra o que te disse na nossa primeira entrevista?"

- "Sim. O senhor me disse que não tinha pensado em fazer a obra sem mim." – contestou Rachel, tratando de não criar esperanças.

Saddle fez uma careta parecida com um sorriso.

- "E então, por que está tão nervosa?" – perguntou.

- "Porque... bom, só tenho cinco semanas de gravidez. Isso significa que não poderei fazer essa obra até dentro de... mais de um ano." – explicou ela, esquivando seu olhar e brincando com a ponta de sua camiseta.

- "Sabe que sou o dono desse teatro, né?" – disse ele. Ela assentiu. "Então sabe que posso fazer e desfazer como quiser. E eu, dono desse teatro, não estou preocupado. Por que você estaria?" – Rachel não respondeu, por isso ele continuou. "Comprei os direitos de Funny Girl há quase trinta anos. Provavelmente você não tinha sequer nascido. Porém, guardei essa obra em um baú desde então. Por que? Me dirá. Pelo simples fato de que não conseguia minha Funny Brice. Não, ao menos, até um par de anos, quando certa morena ingressou no círculo da Broadway. Sabe quem é ela, Berry?" – questionou.

- "Eu?" – respondeu ela, com um tímido sorriso.

- "Você." – disse Saddle, voltando para seu lugar atrás da mesa e colocando o óculos.

Ficaram em silencio uns segundos, enquanto ele fazia umas anotações.

- "Então isso é o que faremos." – explicou uns minutos depois. "Renovarei o contrato com o elenco de Hair por outro ano. Isso nos dará exatamente um ano e meio para nos preparar, para tomarmos as coisas com tempo. Aproveitamos essa oportunidade para fazer honra a causa, montando a melhor versão de Funny Girl que o mundo jamais verá. Poderá ter seu filho e terá vários meses até a estreia, o que dará tempo para o gigante do seu marido se acostumar com o bebê." – finalizou.

Rachel olhou para ele por um segundo, quase tão pasma como havia ficado um par de dias atrás, quando o médico havia lhe dito que estava grávida.

- "Então... ainda tenho o papel?" – perguntou, quase em um sussurro.

- "Eu diria melhor, que o papel é que te tem." – respondeu ele, dessa vez si sorrindo genuinamente.

Rachel não suportou e se levantou de sua cadeira para ir até aonde ele estava, capturando ele em um abraço.

- "Ok, ok. Já entendi, está agradecida. Algo mais?"

- "Quer que te peça algo mais? Como se me dar o papel da minha vida fosse pouco." – brincou ela, mudando a expressão quando viu que Saddle não sorria, mas que a olhava expectante.

Rachel pensou por um milésimo de segundo, dizendo o primeiro que lhe vinha a mente.

- "Quero Kurt Hummel no cenografia e Mercedes Jones no vestuário. E quero... quero Mike Chang e Brittany Pierce como dançarinos. E também tem duas vocalistas, Tina Cohen Chang e Santana Lopes, elas podem servir também. E Artie Abrahams é um excelente produtor musical." – finalizou, tratando de não se esquecer de ninguém.

Saddle olhou para ela confuso e por um momento Rachel pensou que havia ido muito longe.

- "Te dou a oportunidade de pedir o que for... e você decide dar trabalho para seus amigos? De onde veio, Berry?" – questionou pensativo.

- "De Lima, Ohio." – contestou ela, orgulhosa.

- "Vá agora. E dê a minha secretária o necessário para contratar essa multidão de especialistas." – lhe ordenou. "talvez se esposo queira retornar a suas raízes musicais e fazer um teste para o protagonista masculino. Diga que me chame se cansar de lançar bolas. Seria uma boa forma de reunir o Clube Glee, não?" – brincou, enquanto ela juntava suas coisas.

Rachel parou em seco.

- "Como...?"

- "Carinho... sou Saddle. Eu faço meus deveres." – disse ele, da mesma forma critica que sempre utilizava, fazendo um gesto para que ela se retirasse.

Rachel pensou, enquanto caminhava lentamente de volta para seu lar, que o Grilled Cheesus devia estar em ação.

Um filho e Funny Brice, tudo ao mesmo tempo? Por acaso queria matá-la de alegria e ansiedade?

Inconscientemente, cruzou os dedos da mão que levava no interior do fino casaco, acariciando o lugar aonde (ela supunha) se encontrava seu filho (ou filha).

- "Ouviu tudo, não? Parece que vai ter que se acostumar a escutar Don't Rain on my Parede." – murmurou, em tom confidente, enquanto se sentava na cadeira do piano e tocava os primeiros acordes da conhecida canção.

-oo-

- "Pode me explicar por que está tremendo?" – lhe murmurou Rachel, dissimuladamente, enquanto se servia uma colherada generosa do purê de batatas que Carole havia preparado.

- "Estou nervoso." – contestou Finn, no mesmo tom. Ela olhou para ele assombrada, sem entender e ele se moveu incomodado na cadeira. "Não sei... contar a todos sobre... a _notícia_ fará com que seus pais saibam que você e eu..." – Rachel engasgou no preciso momento em que entendeu a que Finn se referia.

- "Parece que estamos nos divertindo." – disse Blaine, levantando uma sobrancelha do outro extremo da mesa.

Finn lhe lançou um olhar glacial e ameaçador e Rachel soltou uma pequena bufada.

- "Então... vão nos dizer por que nos reunimos?" – questionou Leroy, cruzando os braços e abandonando por completo seu prato de comida.

Finn e Rachel se olharam por um segundo: não planejaram falar disso até que todos estivessem sentados na cômoda sala dos Berrys, desfrutando um chá. Porém, agora já não podiam escapar. Foi então quando Finn notou que Leroy havia conseguido prender sua atenção, já que o resto da mesa olhava para eles da mesma forma inquisitória (inclusive Blaine, que já sabia a notícia).

Finn pigarreou, enquanto Rachel segurava a mão dele por baixo da mesa.

- "Bom... queríamos compartilhar com vocês um par de notícias e parecia que fazer pessoalmente era muito melhor, porque Rachel acha que o telefone é muito impessoal e acho que eu devo..."

- "Estou grávida." – ela interrompeu, com foz firme e olhando para Carole fixamente.

Por um segundo, a mesa ficou calada, como se uma corrente de ar gelado tivesse entrado pela janela. Então foi Hiram quem falou.

- "De quanto tempo está?" – lhe perguntou.

- "Bom... quase dois meses. Mas sabemos há um mês. Queríamos estar seguros, por isso esperamos até agora, porque segundo todos os livros que li, as oito primeiras semanas são maus difíceis e... bom, não sei. Esperamos por tanto tempo que não queríamos ficar muito ansiosos." – lhe explicou, alternando o olhar com seus pais e os pais de Finn.

A mesa voltou a ficar em silencio, até que a pequena Amy (que até agora só havia se limitado a olhar a cena como se tratasse de um filme muito interessante) desceu de sua cadeira e correu até Rachel, se sentando no colo dela e começando a chorar.

- "Carinho... não chore. Não deve ficar triste." – acalmou ela, acariciando os pequenos cachos pretos.

- "Não estou triste, mamãe! Estou muito contente." – disse a menina, entre pequenos soluços.

Rachel começou a chorar também, a abraçando forte e se esquecendo do resto da mesa.

- "Merda Berry, por que sempre consegue tirar meu lado mais sensível?" – se queixou Kurt, chorando também e se aproximando dela.

Amy se sentou então no colo de seu pai e Kurt abraçou Rachel com tanta força que seus pés abandonaram o chão.

- "Não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês, sério. Sei o quanto queriam." – disse, enquanto abraçava Finn.

Rachel olhou para as quatro pessoas que ainda estavam na mesa, buscando respostas.

- "Creio que esses vão ser os seis meses mais longos da minha vida." – disse Hiram, enquanto ele e seu esposo se levantavam para abraçar sua filha e seu genro e Finn não pode evitar se tranquilizar quando sentiu o tom contente de ambos homens.

- "E você o que diz, avô Hummel?" – perguntou para Burt.

- "Eu... eu não poderia estar mais feliz." – confessou o homem, batendo no ombro dele e dando um beijo em Rachel na bochecha.

Ela olhou para Carole, que ainda estava sentada na mesa e temeu por um segundo que aquilo não a agradava. Então a mulher se levantou e abraçou seu filho com toda a força que era possível, deixando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- "O que foi que eu te disse? Te disse que ambos mereciam, que era só uma questão de tempo." – murmurou para Rachel, limpando uma das bochechas com a palma de sua mão.

Ela suspirou.

- "Então... conto com você se alguma vez entrar em pânico?" – questionou ela, olhando para a mulher fixamente nos olhos.

Carole sorriu, soltando um par de lágrimas também.

- "Conta comigo mesmo quando eu sei que fará fenomenalmente bem." – contestou, voltando a abraça-la.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil desculpas, mas ontem estava sem condições de atualizar aqui, então para compensar, hoje teremos comb de capítulos. Serão 2 hoje... O primeiro está aí. Rach grávida YAY \o/ Agora só falta descobrir o que será, menino ou menina?**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Olhou o relógio pela milionésima vez naquela manhã, convencido de que o tempo havia parado de alguma forma e tomou o último gole do café que havia servido em um copo plástico.

- "Senhor Hudson? O Doutor Rawson disse que pode entrar para vê-lo." – lhe indicou a secretária.

Finn murmurou um obrigado, enquanto jogava o copo no lixo e entrava no consultório.

- "Olá Finn, um prazer te ver." – o cumprimentou o médico, estendendo uma mão, que Finn apertou.

- "Lamento ter te incomodado doutor, mas não podia... necessitava..."

- "Entendo, te entendo. Se sente, por favor." – lhe ordenou, apontando uma cadeira. Se sentou atrás da mesa, arrumando os papeis que Finn reconheceu como aquele que ele mesmo havia deixado uma semana atrás. "Te incomodaria me repetir um pouco quando é seu temor?" – lhe pediu.

- "Bom... como sabe, eu tenho uma filha de seis anos, Amy e ... a mãe dela morreu no parto. Nunca entendi o que foi que aconteceu com ela realmente, e eu queria... queria saber se existe a possibilidade de que Rachel..." – Finn não pode terminar e o doutor pareceu entendê-lo, já que tirou os óculos e olhou para ele de forma tranquilizadora.

- "O que essa moça tinha... como era o nome dela?"

- "Laura."

- "Laura, obrigado. O que Laura tinha era uma deformação congênita das paredes do coração. Era quase imperceptível (me custou bastante encontrá-la de fato) mas basicamente essa pequena má formação lhe provocou uma parada cardiorrespiratória, possivelmente impulsionada pelo trabalho de parto." – lhe explicou. Buscou uma das pequenas maquetes que tinha no consultório para ilustrar mais para Finn a ideia, porque ele claramente não estava entendendo. "Suponhamos que eu tenho essa bola que inflo sempre do mesmo tamanho. Digamos... uma bola de baseball." – lhe disse, enchendo o balão do tamanho dito. "Tendo assim, essa bola me serve e não teria porque ter problemas com ela. Mas um dia me ocorre que, talvez, poderia inflar do tamanho de uma bola de basketball." – prosseguiu, inflando o balão desse tamanho e fazendo com que ele estourasse com um barulho estrondoso. Finn se sobressaltou. "entende o que digo?"

- "Sim." – murmurou Finn.

- "Rachel é uma mulher saudável e forte. Não possui nenhuma enfermidade, nem sequer similar a essa. Existe riscos? Sim, claro que sim. Em toda gravidez existem. Mas, sabe o que ela mais necessita agora, Finn?" – perguntou para ele.

Ele sorriu, intuindo a resposta.

- "De mim." – contestou, com total segurança.

- "Sim, de você. E de roupa um pouco maior." – brincou o médico, ficando de pé e acompanhando ele até a porta.

-oo-

- "Assim mesmo, Amy! Excelente!" – falou Rachel, enquanto a menina dava giros ao compasso da música que ela tocava no piano.

Amy sorriu ainda mãos, contente de que sua mãe a elogiasse. Rachel lhe entregou a toalha quando terminou de tocar a clássica peça.

- "Mamãe, quero continuar praticando!" – se queixou a menina.

- "O que a mamãe sempre diz?" – questionou ela, co tom severo, enquanto se sentava na pequena mesa que haviam colocado no estúdio e servia um pouco de leito morno em cada copo.

- "Que praticar demais é tão ruim como não praticar nada." – respondeu Amy, com voz queixosa, se sentando também e comendo um biscoito.

Rachel olhou para ela intrigada.

- "Não acha que o papai está... mudado esses dias?" – perguntou para sua filha.

- "Deixa eu pensar..." – ela respondeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão que fez com que Rachel tivesse que conter uma risada: sempre que tinha esse tipo de conversa, Amy costumava imitar Kurt ou Mercedes, tentando parecer maior. "Acho que está muito preocupado por perder o cabelo." – disse a menina, depois de uns momentos.

Rachel suspirou.

- "Sim. Tem medo de terminar careca, não?" – disse, acariciando distraidamente seu ventre, deixando sua mão parada ali. "O que você acha, pequeno?" – lhe perguntou, como um sussurro. Amy olhou para ela pelo canto do olho e Rachel não perdeu o tom ciumento do olhar da menina. Sorriu. "Por que não fala com o bebê? Sei que está esperando que sua irmã mais velha se apresente."

- "Não pode me escutar, mamãe. Ainda está dentro da sua barriga." – disse a menina, com tom chateado.

Rachel olhou para ela por um segundo, tratando de compreender a situação. Trocou de cadeira, para ficar sentada ao lado de sua filha e convidou ela para se sentar em seu colo.

- "Sabe o que eu mais queria no mundo quando tinha sua idade?" – perguntou, acariciando os pequenos cachos. Amy negou com a cabeça. "Morria de vontade de ter um irmão ou uma irmã. Supunha... supunha que assim nunca estaria sozinha, sabe? Que mesmo que eu não tivesse amigos, tendo um irmão sempre saberia que ia poder contar com alguém. Que sempre haveria alguém para mim. E rezava todas as noites para que esse irmão chegasse, porque sentia que essa era a solução para todos os meus problemas. Depois... a vida me deu muitos amigos, como o tio Kurt e o tio Blaine e Mercedes e me deu o Finn... e a Amy." – lhe disse, a abraçando. A menina sorriu, se acomodando mais nos braços de sua mãe. "Não deve ter medo, Amy. Nem papei, nem eu, nem seus tios ou seus avós vamos te amar menos porque tenha um irmão. Sempre, sempre vou te amar, carinho. Sempre seremos melhores amigas. E realmente vou necessitar que me ajude quando o ou a bebê nascer. Você terá algo pelo qual eu e seu papai pedimos a vida toda." – finalizou, chorando um pouco (os hormônios da gravidez estavam começando a afetá-la).

Ficaram em silencio uns momentos, enquanto Rachel a balançava lentamente e Amy acariciava o braço de sua mãe.

- "Podem ser gêmeos?" – lhe perguntou a menina então, com a voz carregada de emoção.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Há chances. Um dos meus avós tinha um gêmeo. Por que pergunta? Não é suficiente um?" – questionou Rachel.

- "Não, é sim. Mas se são gêmeos, talvez a gente tem uma irmã e um irmão e isso seria genial. Se é só uma menina, o papai ficaria um pouco triste e se é só menino não poderei dividir minhas coisas. Se são dois... talvez papai consiga um menino e nós conseguimos nossa menina." – lhe explicou, como se fosse o mais simples do mundo, ou como se ter bebês fosse tão fácil como tirar doce de uma máquina automática.

Porém, Rachel se encontrou pensando em quão incrível e perfeito seria se o sonho de Amy se tornasse realidade. A menina abaixou do colo de sua mãe e se ajoelhou no chão, nivelando seu rosto com o ventre de Rachel.

- "Oi, meu nome é Amy e sou sua irmã maus velha. Ainda não nos conhecemos mas a mamãe disse que posso falar com você, então vou te explicar um par de coisas. Primeiro, não deve brincar com o controle da televisão, o papai fica muito bravo e não gostamos quando ele fica bravo. Ele é muito bom, mui mas muito bom e muito engraçado e sabe um montão de jogos legais. Fala muito de futebol americano, mas tudo bem se for um menino talvez não se incomode tanto. Mamãe é genial também. Ela me ensina um monte de coisas como cantar, dançar e cozinhar biscoitos. É linda, já verá. É a mamãe mais linda de todas e me encanta sair com ela e que todos vejam ela. Não deve usar as suas pinturas e sua maquiagem sem a permissão dela. E aqui em casa temos muitos brinquedos, então acho que não vamos brigar. Acho que isso é tudo por hoje, amanhã posso te contar sobre o tio Kurt se quiser." – lhe disse, com voz animada e Rachel sentiu como duas lágrimas escapavam por sua bochecha. Amy se aproximou mais, abaixando a voz para que Rachel não escutasse. "No começou eu tinha medo, mas agora já não. Não posso esperar para você sair e nos encontrar. Vamos dividir brinquedos e biscoitos... e também o papai e a mamãe. Adeus!" – finalizou, dando um pequeno beijo.

Olhou para Rachel em seguida, buscando aprovação e ela escondeu um pouco o rosto, tratando de ocultar as lágrimas.

- "Isso foi perfeito, carinho." – lhe disse, acariciando a bochecha.

- "O que acontece aqui?" – perguntou Finn, entrando no quarto, com um sorriso.

Amy correu até seu pai, esticando os braços para que ele a levantasse.

- "Mamãe e eu estávamos falando com o bebê." – lhe explicou, quando Finn a segurou nos braços.

Rachel se aproximou deles, levando a bandeja com o lanche nas mãos.

- "Por que não ajuda Amy a entrar no banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar?" – sugeriu ela, depois de dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele e se retirando, antes de que Finn lhe dissesse algo.

- "Acha que a mamãe está mudada esses dias?" – questionou, colocando sua filha no chão e se dirigindo para o quarto dela, buscando os pijamas.

Amy fez um gesto com a mão e suspirou.

- "Papai, isso do bebê e Funny Girl... é demais para ela!" – lhe disse, com um tom exasperado que fez com que Finn reconhecesse no mesmo instante que aquela frase teria sido copiada de seu próprio irmão.

-oo-

- "Perdão, perdão! Sinto muito." – se desculpou Finn, quando entrou no banheiro para tomar banho e encontrou Rachel, nua, entrando na banheira.

- "Finn, sou sua esposa. Não tem que me pedir perdão, já me viu nua centenas de vezes." – disse ela, com tom hostil, fazendo umas manobras engraçadas para entrar na água. "Poderia me ajudar, no lugar de estar aí parado me olhando." – Finn se aproximou, dando a mão para ela e ajudando ela a entrar.

Se olharam por um segundo. Quando havia sido a última vez que estiveram assim, perto, em silencio?

- "Vou tomar banho no banheiro de baixo." – disse ele, ainda ajoelhado no chão e segurando a mão dela.

- "Ou poderia... poderia entrar aqui comigo..." – propôs ela, com um tom muito mais doce.

Finn sorriu, enquanto se levantava e tirava a roupa. Rachel se moveu na banheira, colocando uns sais aromáticos e ordenando que Finn abaixasse as luzes. Ele entrou lentamente na água, deixando que ela se recostasse sobre seu peito e apoiando suas mãos no ventre de sua esposa, sentindo como ela se relaxava com esse simples contato.

- "Então... esteve atuando estranha pelos hormônios ou...?"

- "Eu estava atuando estranha porque você estava atuando estranho." – explicou ela, em um sussurro.

- "Eu?"

- "Sim, você."

- "Estranho como?"

- "Não sei. É como se me evitasse o tempo todo. Não queria me tocar, me abraçar... nem me beijar sequer. Sei que estou começando a ficar enorme e que provavelmente não me considere atraente nesse momento, mas... não sei. Sinto sua falta." – lhe disse, com uma voz pequena e carregada de amargura.

Finn engoliu em seco: teria desejado poder dar um chute nele mesmo.

- "Estava assustado... tinha muito medo de que algo pudesse te acontecer. Você sabe quão idiota sou para essas coisas, Rach..."

- "E eu não estou, Finn? Acha que não estou assustada, nervosa, aterrorizada? Claro que estou!" – interrompeu ela, tratando de não subir a voz para não acordar Amy.

- "Eu sei, carinho, e sinto muito. De verdade que sim, não sabe como. Mas devia me certificar... de que não fosse o mesmo que a Laura. Tinha medo de te machucar, de que algo saísse mal. Por isso fui ver o doutor Rawson essa tarde. Porque necessitava que ele me dissesse... que tudo estava bem." – lhe explicou, agora utilizando um murmúrio frágil.

- "Então foi tudo... um problema de comunicação?" – resumiu ela, voltando a se relaxar nos braços de seu marido.

Ele sorriu.

- "Sim... creio que sim." – disse, tirando o cabelo para lhe beijar em um dos ombros enquanto lhe acariciava distraidamente o ventre com a outra mão.

Rachel também sorriu, se virando um pouco para que Finn pudesse beijá-la nos lábios. Ele obedeceu, matando de uma vez por todas aquela vontade que havia perseguido ele durante dias.

- "Te amo." – murmurou ela quando se separaram, apoiando sua testa na de seu marido e lhe acariciando uma bochecha com a umedecida mão.

- "Eu também te amo. Muitíssimo." – respondeu ele, beijando ela novamente e sentindo como Rachel sorria contra seus próprios lábios. "E me deixa te dizer, carinho, que nunca esteve tão sexy. Que nesses momentos é o mais lindo que vi na minha vida." – murmurou, enquanto ela voltava para a posição anterior, mas dessa vez esticando um de seus braços para atrás da cabeça para acariciar o cabelo de seu esposo.

Ficaram em silencio outro tempo, desfrutando da companhia do outro, até que Finn deu uma gargalhada.

- "O que?" – questionou ela, se contagiando com o riso de seu marido.

- "É que somos realmente estúpidos!"

- "Eu sei, não posso acreditar que ambos estivéssemos bravos sem nos atrever a conversar..."

- "Não, não é por isso. Vivemos nessa casa há quase dois anos e nunca nos ocorreu usar essa banheira!" – ele disse, contendo o riso e a abraçando mais forte.

Rachel sorriu com carinho para seu marido, que quase não podia respirar após sua gargalhada. Por um segundo, todas suas dúvidas e seus medos desapareceram: ali, com Finn, as coisas só podiam sair bem.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )

OBS. 2: Morro com essa história, sério!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rachel Berry pode ser muitas coisas. Um pouco controladora, um pouco ciumenta, um pouco obsessiva e bastante perfeccionista. E mesmo que durante seus anos de adolescente aquela qualidades lhe causasse mais problemas que bons momentos, agora as coisas eram de forma diferente.

Vejam, se combinam seus controlados defeitos com suas incríveis qualidades (como seu calor, sua tolerância, sua paciência, sua lealdade e suas infinitas vontades de dar e receber amor) conseguem o protótipo mais próximo do perfeito de uma mãe (e uma esposa).

Finn, por sua vez, não fica atrás. Criar Amy sozinho por um par de anos havia dado a ele moderação e desenvoltura que lhe faltavam na adolescência. Continua sendo inseguro, continua sendo um pouco descrente e por momentos se sente o maior idiota do mundo (sobretudo quando convive com Rachel, Kurt e sua própria filha, que costuma ultrapassá-lo na maior parte do tempo).

Aquelas qualidades que o fazia tão único e inigualável aos olhos de Rachel continuam ali, tal como estavam anos atrás. Continua sendo compassivo, carinhoso, leal, amoroso e incondicional, o que o converte no protótipo mais próximo do perfeito de um pai (e de um esposo).

Porém. O que Rachel custa a entender é que o mundo da maternidade não é o mundo do espetáculo. Sendo pais (e em seu próprio caso, mãe de primeira viagem) os erros e as dúvidas estão permitidos e isso é algo com o que Rachel Berry não está familiarizada.

- "Por acaso não podiam chegar a um consenso? Não tem dois livros que digam o mesmo sobre a quantidade de semanas em que é normal sentir o bebê se mexer." – se queixou uma tarde, enquanto ela e Finn liam a montanha de material que Rachel havia adquirido na livraria.

Finn sorriu: a Rachel hormonal (que começava a aparecer mais frequente) lhe recordava a Rachel nervosa, essa que aparecia anos atrás nas semanas anteriores a alguma apresentação do Glee Club.

- "Bom, a maioria dos que eu li dizem que a partir de doze semanas. Estamos ainda em tempo." – lhe explicou ele, jogando no chão o exemplar de 'Guia rápido para pais de primeira viagem' que estava lendo e repousando na cama.

Rachel soltou uma bufada: fazia um par de dias que estava nervosa. O bebê de Mercedes, que já estava com quase cinco meses de gravidez, chutava constantemente e Rachel não podia esperar para sentir o seu.

- "Não é justo. Por que os únicos indícios da minha gestação são essas náuseas constantes e meu maldito mal humor?" – voltou a se queixar.

- "Se esqueceu da sua incessante vontade de tirar minha roupa." – agregou Finn com um sorriso, enquanto recostava sua cabeça no colo dela.

Rachel também sorriu.

- "Isso não passa só porque estou grávida." – lhe disse, com um sussurro sensual, lhe acariciando distraidamente uma das bochechas.

Finn esticou o braço, fechando o livro e jogando também no chão e Rachel se recostou sobre ele, entendendo que o momento da leitura havia terminado.

- "Deve se acalmar um pouco, carinho. Tudo passa eventualmente. Além do mais, em uns dias iremos ver o doutor Rawson e poderá perguntar a ele todas suas dúvidas. Até lá, só desfrute." – ele a consolou, a abraçando.

Rachel suspirou.

- "O que acontece... o que acontece se não sou boa para isso?" – lhe perguntou, aterrorizada.

Finn soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Rachel Berry, por acaso está me dizendo que está duvidando de você?" – ele disse, com tom de brincadeira.

- "Não zoe, Finn, estou dizendo em sério. O que acontece se sou má, péssima? Você claramente, é altamente capaz de fazer isso. Mas eu... não sei. Não sei se tenho o que me falta. E se o bebê não me amar? E se esqueço... a que temperatura deve estar o leite, ou a data das vacinas ou... o sabão que ele é alérgico?" – continuou, realmente apenada.

Finn se virou na cama, para olha-la diretamente nos olhos.

- "Possivelmente não vamos ser perfeitos, mas isso está bem. Duvido que existam pais perfeitos nesse mundo." – lhe disse, acariciando a bochecha. "Sim, talvez esqueceremos a data das vacinas ou... o que for. Mas eu sei que é capaz disso, Rachel. Eu sei porque te conheço, porque conheço as qualidades únicas que possui e porque te amo por todas e cada uma delas. E deve acreditar em mim Rach, não tem chance alguma de que nosso filho vá te odiar. Não viu como a Ame te olha, como te adora, o quão orgulhosa está de que seja mãe dela? Ela... te imita todo o tempo. Só tem olhos para você. Você só... seja você mesma. E eu estou aqui para compensar todos seus erros, assim como você está para compensar os meus. Não posso... não posso esperar para que esse bebê saia, para que possamos mostrar ao mundo quão incríveis somos quando trabalhamos juntos." – finalizou, limpando as lágrimas que caiam pelas bochechas de sua esposa.

Rachel o beijou nos lábios, deixando-se invadir pelo momento, se aproximando de seu marido tanto quando era possível.

- "Tem o maior coração do mundo, Finn Hudson. E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que mede mais de dois metros." – murmurou, enquanto se acomodava no especo do pescoço dele e deixava que ele a envolvesse em seus largos braços e entrelaçassem as pernas.

Pensou que aquilo não era Broadway, que ali não devia enfrentar apenas uma multidão de expectadores que julgavam seus dotes. Não, ali era dois. Ela e Finn. Tal como em seus anos no Glee Club, ele estava a respaldando em caso de que ela errasse a nota, assim como ela o respaldaria. Rachel sorriu a pensar que, talvez, nesse momento ambos nunca desafinavam simplesmente porque o outro lhe dava a coragem necessária para soltar a alma em cada música.

Ela e Finn havia sido gloriosos capitães do Novas Direções e agora estavam encarregados da brilhante e incrível tarefa de capitanear sua própria família. Juntos, porque assim sempre é melhor.

-oo-

- "Sim, eu sei mamãe. Não, para isso tem que esperar um pouco mais. Sei que tem mais tecnologia, mas não saberemos o sexo até dentro de umas semanas. Sim... sim, te ligarei quando sairmos. Eu também de amo. Ok, direi a ela. Adeus." – disse Finn, terminando a ligação e guardando o telefone celular no bolso. "Mamãe te envia os cumprimentos e Hiram também. Estavam tomando um chá e disseram que vão ficar esperando as novidades." – explicou para sua esposa, que lia uma das revistas de maternidade da vazia sala de espera do doutor Rawson.

- "Oh, isso é genial." – contestou ela, de forma breve.

Finn sorriu um pouco: podia notar que Rachel estava nervosa, sobretudo porque não havia tomado o chá e quase não havia conversado na última meia hora. Esticou seu braço por trás do sofá, a abraçando, tratando de acalmá-la um pouco (não a culpava, afinal ele também estava bastante nervoso).

- "Vocês são os Hudsons?" – perguntou a enfermeira.

Rachel assentiu e ambos entraram na pequena sala adjunta ao consultório, aonde o Dr. Rawson tinha a máquina do ultrassom.

Finn viu como Rachel tirava a roupa para ficar de roupa intima e colocava a bata que a enfermeira havia deixado no pequeno trocador e por um segundo os primeiros acordes de Jesse's Girl soava em sua mente. Pegou a mão de sua esposa quando ela se sentou na cadeira reclinável e ela sorriu de forma nervosa.

- "Os Hudsons. Sim senhor!" – disse o Dr Rawson, enquanto ele e sua cara infantil entravam no quarto.

Estendeu a mão para cada um e sorriu de forma entusiasta para Finn.

- "Que estatística! Doze jogos ganhos, duas derrotas. Uma temporada esmagadora!" – disse, claramente emocionado e Finn sorriu. Revisou as fichas, voltando a se colocar no papel de profissional e ligou a máquina enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rachel. "Ok, Rach... como estamos levando a gravidez?"

- "Bom, tenho um pouco de náuseas, sobre tudo pelas manhãs. E meu humor está... variando bastante."

- "Isso é totalmente normal."

- "Nos perguntávamos, na realidade, se era normal que o bebê ainda não tivesse... chutado ou algo assim. Os livros que lemos não são muito específicos." – lhe perguntou.

- "Acabam de entrar na décima segunda semana, então é comum que não sinta atividade ainda. Não deve se assustar. Pelo que estou vendo, seus exames de sangue estão perfeitos, então não deveríamos nos preocupar por hora. Sei que estão ansiosos, mas tudo corresponde a um ciclo. E agora necessitamos que esteja calma, livre de estresse e muito consentida." – explicou, olhando para Finn com um meio sorriso. Espalhou o gel sobre a barriga de Rachel e apoiou o pequeno dispositivo, olhando para a tela. Finn segurou com mais força a mão de sua esposa e lhe deu um beijo na testa. "Vejamos o que tem aqui!" – disse o médico.

No mesmo instante Finn sentiu que algo estava errado.

- "Por que o coração bate tão forte?" – disse assustado, ao ouvir o ritmo acelerado.

Foi Rachel que respondeu, antes que o Dr Rawson pudesse responder.

- "Não está batendo forte... são duas batidas diferentes." – lhe disse, com um sorriso, enquanto os olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

- "Como soube?" – questionou o médico, entre risonho e intrigado.

- "Tenho ouvido musical." – respondeu ela.

Finn não podia acreditar. Ouvia de longe o doutor explicar para Rachel aonde estava cada um, quanto mediam, que tamanho tinham, quantas semanas de gestação estava. Ouvia mas não escutava. Estava mais concentrado naquele pequenos e desiguais batimentos, que soavam quase como um zumbido. Ali estavam. Tantos meses de busca, de espera, de incerteza... resumidos a isso.

Duas batidas ínfimas mas audíveis, dois pontos vibrantes na tela bicolor. Sentia como as lágrimas percorriam a bochecha e como a mão de Rachel apertava mais a sua. Só então se deu conta de que haviam ficado sozinhos no quarto.

- "Está feliz?" – ela perguntou, se levantando um pouco para nivelar seus rostos.

- "Eu... não poderia te amar mais... Não tem nem ideia do quanto..." – Finn não pode terminar.

Colapsou ali, nos braços de sua esposa, enquanto ambos choravam e riam ao mesmo tempo.

-oo-

- "NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! MAMÃE, MEU DESEJO VIROU REALIDADE!" – gritou Amy, pulando de alegria enquanto soltava uma risada.

Rachel teve que conter as lágrimas pela décima vez na tarde: cada vez que alguém se inteirava da notícia, sentia que ela mesma voltava a reviver esse momento uma e outra vez. Recorreu um pouco o quarto com o olhar, vendo todas as pessoas que haviam se reunido para festejar com eles.

- "... e podemos pintar o quarto de forma neutra, em amarelo talvez. Podemos fazer um mural, como fiz com o quarto do seu." – disse Kurt, enquanto ele e Mercedes conversavam animadamente sobre o quarto dos gêmeos.

- "Sim, acho que deverão mudar de carro. E eu instalaria alguma porta preventiva na escada, porque quando começar a engatinhar será um pesadelo..." – explicou Blaine para Luke, o namorado de Mercedes, enquanto ambos tomavam uma cerveja.

Rachel notou então que Finn não estava e decidiu procurá-lo até que o encontrou sentado no terraço, jogando com uma pequena bola e olhando para o nada.

- "Ei. Está cansado?" – murmurou para ele, o abraçando por trás e beijando o pescoço.

- "Não, eu só... necessitava ficar sozinho por um momento." – lhe explicou, com um sussurro quase inaudível.

- "Bem, te deixarei então..."

- "Não, fique!" – rogou, convidando ela a se sentar em seu colo.

Rachel obedeceu (depois de tudo, em uns meses talvez já não poderia fazer isso). Finn a rodeou com seus braços, como sempre acostumava fazer e ela soube no mesmo instante que acontecia algo.

- "Quer me contar o que te passa?" – lhe disse, com tom carinhoso, enquanto lhe acariciava a palma das mãos.

Ele suspirou.

- "São dois. Dois. Duas... pessoas. Dupla quantidade de fraldas e de... de horas de banho e vacinas e sabonete que serão alérgicos. E a metade de horas de sono nosso, de descanso. E o dobro de choro e..." – Finn nem sequer pode terminar e Rachel se sentiu imensamente carinhosa.

Ela o entendia. Sabia que Finn não se referia ao dinheiro ou a quantidade de fraldas ou as horas de sono, mas que os bebês demandariam o dobro de responsabilidade, de compromisso.

Sorriu, sobretudo porque se deu conta de que Finn estava tendo agora a crise que ela havia tido um par de dias atrás e que esse era o momento de devolver todo o amor e o apoio que ele havia lhe dando naquele momento. Se virou no colo dele, rodeando a cintura dele com suas pernas e colocando suas mãos nos ombros de seu marido.

- "Sabe por que eu não tenho tanto medo, carinho?" – perguntou. Finn negou com a cabeça. "Porque alguém me disse há uns dias que devo ter fé. E eu tenho uma fé incondicional em nós, Finn. Acredito em nós, no que somos capazes e sobretudo no imenso amor que nos temos. Nada ruim pode sair disso. Eu sei (porque vejo todos os dias) que você é o melhor pai do mundo e te amo por isso. Porque me impulsiona todos os dias a ser a melhor mãe e esposa do mundo, a estar a altura. Confio cegamente em nós, em que amaremos a esses filhos com a mesma força com que amamos a Amy e com a que nos amamos um ao outro. E sim, vai ser difícil. Mas... não aprendemos depois de todo esse tempo que quando as coisas ficam difíceis se desfruta mais do resultado?" – lhe disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos e sentindo como ele relaxava aos poucos em seus braços.

- "Tem o maior coração do mundo, Rachel Berry. Maior ainda que seu talento." – lhe disse, a abraçando e entendendo nesse momento que não só ela estava ali, mas também estava abraçando seus próprios filhos.

- "Ei, veja assim: seremos cinco. Você, eu, Amy e os gêmeos. E cinco é seu número da sorte, afinal de contas." – brincou ela.

Finn pensou que, na realidade, sua sorte sempre vinha da mão da mulher que se encontrava em seus braços (mas não ia negar, cinco era um número malditamente perfeito).

-oo-

Um par de dias depois, a família Hudson se encontrava no ensolarado terraço de sua casa, colocando plantas em vasos e ouvindo os êxitos de Jurney, enquanto o sol da primavara reinava. Rachel se senta, cansada, em um dos bancos de madeira que Kurt escolheu e sorri ao recordar o quanto custou para Blaine e Finn amá-los. Ale estão os três, ela, Finn e Amy, conversando animadamente e desfrutando a tarde quando os primeiros acordes de Don't Stop Believing começaram a tocar e Finn sorri para Rachel de forma cúmplice.

Então sente eles. Aos dois. Sente como de repente algo em seu interior se move, tratando de chamar atenção e apenas consegue formular o nome de seu marido. Finn se aproxima, transtornado, com o rosto pálido, cheio de preocupação.

- "Não, não é nada. Só... sinta." – disse ela, colocando a suja mão de seu esposo no lugar dos chutes.

Finn se ajoelhou no chão, seguido de perto por Amy e solta um riso quando sente também.

- "Estão se movendo!" – disse Amy, entusiasmada, olhando para sua mãe com o rosto iluminado de emoção.

Rachel assente, enquanto as lágrimas caem elo rosto suado.

Sente os pequenos golpes de seus filhos, quase como se estivessem se queixando, como se quisessem sair para compartilhar aquela tarde de sol, Journey e milkshakes com eles. Finn também tem o rosto cheio de lágrimas e apoia sua testa no ventre de sua esposa.

- "Oi!" – ouve ele murmurar e não pode reprimir o impulso de acariciar o cabelo dela, se movendo um pouco para apoiar sua própria cabeça sobre a de seu marido.

Os golpes cessaram quando a música terminou, mas nenhum deles se moveu. Não é até esse momento que Finn compreende, realmente, que aqueles filhos são deles. Dele e de Rachel. Dos dois. Que possuem algo de cada um. Que escolheram a música mais icônica do mundo para se fazerem conhecer.

Levanta seu rosto para ver Rachel e se depara com ela lhe devolvendo o olhar de entendimento e amor que faz com que Finn compreenda que ambos estão pensando no mesmo.

É Amy, porém, que toma as redias do assunto, buscando novamente a música e colocando desde o começo.

- "Vamos bebês, façam novamente!" – pede a eles.

Seus irmãos respondem no mesmo instante, como se a mescla de Journey e a súplica de Amy fosse irresistível.

- "Te amo!" – Finn murmura, beijando sua esposa nos lábios enquanto ela limpa as lágrimas.

- "Eu sei. Eu também te amo!" – responde ela, entre soluços, sobre o som dos risos de Amy e a voz do cantor de Journey.

Por um segundo ela pode jurar que os pequenos golpes seguem o ritmo, quase como se batessem contra um tambor e outra catarata de lágrimas a invade.

Será assim pelos próximos meses, pelo resto de sua vida? Será assim cada vez que seus filhos sorrirem como Finn, chorarem como Finn, dançarem como Finn? Será assim quando derem seus primeiros passos, quando aprenderem sua primeira palavra, quando cantarem a primeira música? Sabe, com total segurança, que essas respostas não encontrará em um livro nem no consultório do médico.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rachel Berry sorri ao entender que aquilo, realmente, está fora de seu controle.

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	9. Chapter 9

**Como prometido ontem, aqui vai o segundo capítulo de hoje. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- "Nada vindo de um filme de Cowboys."

- "Nada vindo de um musical."

- "Nada que Kurt proponha."

- "Nisso concordamos." – disse Finn, colocando uma pequena bola de futebol americano no carro, que já tem brinquedos e decoração. "Não deveríamos esperar até saber os sexos, pelo menos, antes de comprar roupa e... pequenos chapéus?" – questionou, olhando a pilha de gorros que sua esposa metia entre os brinquedos.

- "Não deveria esperar até que aprendam a caminhar antes de obriga-los a jogar futebol americano?" – respondeu ela, ofendida.

Finn suspirou, tratando de manter a calma. A Rachel hormonal estava mais latente do que nunca naquela manhã e ele devia se armar de todas suas forças para não discutir.

- "Se tem algum menino, eu gostaria de colocar Christopher, como meu pai." – confessou ele.

Só então o rosto dela se suavizou.

- "Eu sei. Esse está em primeiro na lista. Acho que podemos usar os nomes dos meus como segundos nomes. E eu gostaria de colocar Carole se tem alguma menina. Mas também em segundo lugar, para não gerar confusões." – disse ela, enquanto analisava os diferentes tipos de carrinhos para gêmeos.

Finn se sentiu tão comovido pelo que sua esposa acabava de dizer que sentiu a urgência de beijá-la ali mesmo. Porém, Rachel falou antes de que pudesse fazer.

- "Se está pensando em me beijar terá que fazer no banheiro, porque sabe que não tenho barreiras nesses dias." – murmurou, quase de forma sedutora.

Finn sorriu: ainda lhe doía as costas por causa de seu último encontro furtivo com Rachel, que havia acontecido um par de manhãs atrás na mesa de seu escritório, entre as estatísticas dos jogadores e possíveis táticas de jogo.

- "Mamãe, posso levar isso? Acho que ficará bom no quarto dos bebês." – disse Amy, saindo das profundezas das estantes e mostrando um grande urso de pelúcia.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Quer para os bebês ou quer para você?" – questionou, olhando nos olhos de sua filha.

- "Bom, suponho que eu poderia usar até que eles nasçam."

- "Ou elas." – a corrigiu seu pai, adicionando o urso a pilha. "Que tal Eva? Eva é um lindo nome."

- "Não. Que tal Sophie? Acho que é doce."

- "Meh... Anna?"

- "Wendla?"

- "Isso é da Broadway. Dissemos que os nomes da Broadway não estão permitidos."

- "Você disse que os nomes da Broadway não estão permitidos."

- "Se chama 'concessões', carinho. E realmente, poderia chamar noss filha de Wendla? Sério, Rachel?"

- "Façamos mais democrático." – ela disse, buscando entre os livros da loja aqueles dedicados a nomes de bebês e pegando também uma lousa mágica. "cada um colocará dois nomes todos os dias e poderá riscar um do que o outro propôs. Ok?"

- "Ok." – concordou ele, repassando rapidamente as primeiras paginas do livro enquanto se dirigia até o caixa. "Minha Nossa! Quem pode chamar seu filho de 'Alastor'?"

-oo-

- "Por que riscou Ernesto? É um nome incrível."

- "Vivemos no século vinte e um, carinho, não em um livro de Oscar Wilde ou na Revolução Cubana."

- "Desde quando sabe tanto?"

- "Estive lendo esse livro de nomes, para sua informação. Além do mais você riscou Sara e eu achava lindo."

- "Minha prima se chama Sara, Finn e não é nada agradável."

- "Sua prima, aquela que cuida dos cabelos ou a que tem a perna ortopédica?"

- "Nenhuma dessas. A que se dedica a colecionar objetos estranhos."

- "Oh sim. Sim, é melhor descartarmos Sara."

- "Lembrou de pagar o...?"

- "Sim, Rach."

- "Ok. Só checava."

- "Quem colocou Ingrid na lista?"

- "Te disse que tínhamos que deixar fora do alcance de Kurt."

-oo-

- "Como se atreve a riscar o nome Barbra? Isso é uma heresia, Hudson!"

- "Oh, perdão? Não havíamos concordado sobre nada de Musicais e/o relacionado com eles?"

- "..."

- "Isso pensei. E deve deixar de escrever Funny todos os dias, carinho. Tão pouco vai passar."

- "Estou tratando de te persuadir."

- "Não está surtindo efeito."

- "O que deveria fazer para te convencer?"

- "Bom... me acariciando assim é um bom começo. Mas vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais."

- "A porta está fechada?"

- "Sim."

- "Finn... não está de roupa íntima?"

- "Bom, do que serve se na metade do tempo está me tirando ela?"

- "Eu gosto da sua lógica."

- "Ok, bebês... mamãe e papai estão a ponto de fazer, então tampem os ouvidos."

- "E agora, porque isso tem que ser suficiente para assegurarmos Funny."

-oo-

- "Lenny."

- "Não. Jhon?"

- "Muito comum. Sam?"

- "Muito... Sam Evans."

- "Oh, é verdade. Rovert?"

- "Veja, Dave significa 'o bárbaro'. Quão acertado."

- "Sabia que ele é gay?"

- "Eu pressentia."

- "Claro que sim, não te escapa nada."

- "Damon?"

- "Não. Você o que diz, Amy?"

- "Eu gosto de... Jesse."

- "Nem em mil anos."

- "Sinto muito, carinho, mas não tem chance. Prefiro deixar que sua mãe escolha um nome de algum musical da Broadway."

-oo-

- "O que faz?"

- "Pratico meus solos."

- "Sabe? Acho que é um pouco injusto."

- "O que, que me deem os solos? Isso não é o Glee Club, Finn... sou a protagonista, os solos me correspondem."

- "Não, não é isso. Me incomoda que esteja todo o dia com eles."

- "Está brincando? O que quer que eu faça, que tire o útero e te entregue por um par de dias? Porque eu ficaria encantada, Finn..."

- "Não, não é isso. Você... canta, dança e compartilha com eles ou elas todo o tempo, eu não posso sequer comprar uma maldita bola sem que me olhe estranho."

- "Finn..." – ele não lhe deu chance de se desculpar, já que tudo o que ela recebe é o som da porta batendo e o sangue gela ao pensar que é a primeira vez em seus anos de casados que isso acontece.

-oo-

- "Rach? Está acordada?" – murmurou ele, horas depois, enquanto entrava no quarto.

- "Sim, não podia dormir. Finn... não tem ideia do quanto lamento." – respondeu ela, convidando ela a se deitar ao seu lado.

- "Não, eu que lamento. Não deveria ter descarregado em você, carinho. Não quis fazer." – se desculpou ele, tirando a roupa e deslizando na cama.

Rachel se acomodou ao corpo dele imediatamente, quase de forma instintiva.

- "Sei que ambos estamos estressados e ansiosos, mas ainda nos falta muito tempo e acho que deveríamos desfrutar um pouco mais." – murmurou ela, brincando com os dedos dele, que repousavam sobre seu próprio ventre (que já começava a sobressair).

- "Eu só... te amo tanto, Rachel. Não posso esperar para ver eles, sabe? Ter eles em meus braços, sentir eles. Compartilhar coisas com eles ou com elas ou... o que for. Não sabe o que é sentir eles pela primeira vez, sentir seus pequenos dedos buscando sua mão ou ver como seus olhos te olham. Vou morrer ao vê-los, Rach. Sei que vão ter seus olhos e vou morrer se for assim. Não posso espertar para te ver neles, nos encontrar ali." – disse, com um nó na garganta.

- "Seguem o ritmo." – sussurrou ela, emocionada, como se aquilo fosse a verdade mais linda do mundo.

- "O que?"

- "Quando estou cantando, ou quando escuto música... eles chutam no meu ventre seguindo o ritmo. Como se fosse... o pedal de uma bateria." – lhe explicou, enquanto as lágrimas escapavam e caiam pela bochecha.

Finn soltou uma gargalhada, mas Rachel pode ver como ele também umedecia os olhos. Se aproximou de seu ventre e o beijou, murmurando algo que Rachel interpretou como um 'amo vocês'. Acariciou o cabelo dele amorosamente, tratando de não chorar (agora que pensava, o cabelo de Finn era incrível. Talvez algum dos gêmeos fosse herdá-lo).

Finn se aproximou dela, a beijando fortemente nos lábios, murmurando um 'te amo' entre cada beijo. Quando se separaram, ela buscou uma pequena bolsa que tinha dentro da mesinha de cabeceira e deu a ele.

- "O que é isso?" – questionou, pegando os pequenos trajes na mão.

- "São uniformes dos Jets para bebês." – lhe explicou ela.

- "Achei que não queria que jogassem Futebol Americano."

- "Não sei se vão querer jogar, mas acho que não está mal que sejam fanáticos pela equipe que você dirige. Estou segura de que convencerá eles para jogarem em algum ponto, claro." – agregou, com um sorriso.

Finn ficou abobado: as pequenas camisetas mal passavam do tamanho de uma luva.

- "E o que acontece se são meninas?" – perguntou, colocando as camisas novamente na bolsa e colocando de lado, voltando a se concentrar totalmente em sua esposa.

- "Por acaso não joguei Futebol Americano uma vez?" – perguntou ela e Finn achou que aquilo era o mais maravilhoso que Rachel havia dito.

Ela não surpreendeu que ele a beijasse, carregado de paixão, enquanto recostava sobre ela cuidadosamente, tratando de não machucá-la. Não se surpreendeu tão pouco que aquela noite fizesse amor de forma incrível, como se fosse a última (ou a primeira) vez. Não se surpreendeu que Finn ficasse adormecido ao seu lado, segurando sua barriga, acariciando ela.

Se surpreendeu, porém, encontrar na manhã seguinte com a metade correspondente aos nomes de menina da lousa mágica borrada quase por completo, enquanto se lê (com o que ela reconhece no mesmo instante como o garrancho da letra de Finn) um único e simples nome no início da, agora vazia, lista: Funny.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	10. Chapter 10

**No final eu falo da minha demora, porque agora eu tenho que surtar: MONCHELE É REAL A MUUUUUUITO TEMPO E TODAS SABEMOS, MAS AGORA É MONCHELE SE MOSTRANDO EM TODOS OS CANTOS, SE ABRAÇANDO, BEIJANDO, RINDO E TUDO MAIS... TÔ SURTANDO AQUI!**** *_*****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

- "Então, patinhos ou ursinhos?" – perguntou Kurt, mostrando os desenhos que havia feito em seu computador.

- "Definitivamente patinhos. Não posso tirar da mente esse vídeo dos ursos canadenses que vimos outra noite." – respondeu Rachel, abrindo uma lata de tinta cuidadosamente e virando o conteúdo em outro recipiente menor.

- "Ok. Você pinta essas três paredes de amarelo e eu farei o mural sobre essa outra." – ordenou ele, arregaçando a manga da vela camisa dos Jets que vestia aquela tarde.

Rachel sorriu: era incrivelmente estranho ver Kurt em um look casual (ou quase desleixado nesse caso). Porém, todos esses meses trabalhando juntos na produção de Funny Girl haviam ensinado a ela que existia um Kurt diferente, que o Kurt designer era muito mais... relaxado e solto que o Kurt cunhado, o Kurt tio, o Kurt irmão e o Kurt marido.

Assim trabalham: ela o acompanha nas pequenas feiras de antiguidades e os brechós, nos quais as vezes se perdiam toda uma manhã comprando detalhes e acessórios para o set e ele a acompanhava em cada leitura, ensaio prévio, aula de ballet.

Finn e Blaine chamavam eles de 'o matrimônio' e francamente algumas vezes eram. Era um matrimônio... artístico, do mesmo modo que Blaine e Finn eram em seu próprio trabalho.

- "Pode acreditar? Há não muito tempo estávamos... redecorando essa casa para que Finn e eu pudéssemos vir morar aqui e organizando nosso casamento e nos acostumando com nossa vida em família e agora... estamos esperando bebês." – disse Rachel, emocionada, enquanto pitava distraidamente o mesmo lugar da parede em tom de amarelo neutro que ela e Finn haviam escolhido.

- "Está brincando? Eu não posso acreditar o quão rápido o tempo passou! Me parece que foi ontem essa primeira tarde em que saiu furiosa do primeiro ensaio do Glee Club." – respondeu Kurt, marcando com traços precisos o desenho na parede oposta.

- "Você teve bastante paciência comigo." – murmurou ela, com um sorriso, olhando para ele por um segundo.

Kurt lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- "Eu gosto de pensar que foi algo mútuo. Que continua sendo, na realidade." – explicou ele.

Rachel entendeu perfeitamente a que se referia. Sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, mas o som do celular de Kurt interrompeu o momento.

- "Sim? Sim, sou eu. Oh sim, Margatet, claro! Sim, estávamos esperando sua ligação com ansiedade. Amanhã? Sim, posso falar com meu marido para marcar um encontro. Perfeito. Nos vemos amanhã. Obrigado!" – disse, fechando o telefone e se sentando na pequena escada que havia usado.

- "Quem era?" – questionou Rachel, preocupada pela palidez do rosto de Kurt.

- "A... a encarregada do serviço de adoção. Parece que tem uma chance de que nos deem... de que nos deem um menino." – lhe explicou, com a voz trêmula.

- "Isso é incrível Kurt! Vão ter um filho! Devemos preparar o jantar, acho que tenho ingrediente para fazer carne assada que o Blaine tanto gosta. Oh, vai ficar tão emocionado! E podemos... se sente bem? Está pálido." – perguntou ela, transtornada.

Se aproximou dele, tentando acariciar o braço dele. Kurt olhou para ela.

- "Estou... estou aterrorizado." – lhe disse, ainda em voz baixa, enquanto duas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto.

Rachel o abraçou, apertando tão forte como seu ventre de grávida permitia.

- "Eu sei. E é normal. Eu perco a conduta duas vezes por dia. E sabe o que é o único que consegue me acalmar?" – questionou. Kurt negou com a cabeça. "Finn. Amy. Você. Não estamos sozinhos, Kurt. Se dá conta disso? Se dá conta do quão longe estamos de... da menina malcriada e o garoto com má atitude que não tinha ninguém além de seus pais? Agora... você tem Blaine e tem a nós. Tudo sairá bem." – o tranquilizou, tal como uma mãe tranquiliza um filho em uma noite de tormenta.

Sentiu como Kurt se relaxava um pouco entre seus braços.

- "Sim... sim, tudo sairá bem. Não tem do que se preocupar." – disse, mais para se mesmo do que para Rachel, enquanto deixava que pouco a pouco a emoção fosse se acalmando.

-oo-

- "Pode deixar de arrumar a gravata? Está me deixando nervosa." – se queixou Rachel, esticando para arrumar pela centésima vez naquela tarde o nó da gravata de seu marido.

- "Sinto muito, acho que é... que estou nervoso. Estou seguro de que vou arruinar isso." – confessou ele.

Rachel o olhou por um segundo, segurando uma de suas gigantes mãos entre as suas.

- "Eu sei, eu também estou nervosa. Mas devemos fazer isso bem e o nervosismo não é bom companheiro, então tratemos de... de deixar em segundo plano. Por Blaine e Kurt, ok?" – murmurou para ele, tentando acalmá-lo.

- "Por Blaine e Kurt." – repetiu ele, acariciando o ventre dela, distraidamente.

Rachel sorriu: esse simples contato, o das mãos do seu esposo em sua barriga, conseguia acalmá-la sempre. Não estava sozinha e nunca estaria.

- "Senhor e senhora Hudson, não?" – perguntou uma mulher no final do corredor. Ambos assentiram, se levantando ao mesmo tempo. "Margaret está esperando no escritório." – disse, apontando para a gastada porta.

Rachel segurou outra vez a mão de Finn e ambos entraram no pequeno e sujo ambiente.

- "Bom dia, perdoem a demora, mas foi uma manhã complicada." – se desculpou a mulher, se aproximando deles e estendendo uma mão. Finn recordou vagamente a senhorita Holiday e de repente se sentiu um pouco menos nervoso. "Então... Rachel e Finn, não?" – perguntou, dando uma olhada nas planilhas e apontando para as cadeiras vazias na frente da mesa.

- "Sim." – respondeu Rachel (Finn sentia como se alguém tivesse lhe arrancado a língua).

- "Você é o irmão do Kurt?" – lhe perguntou Margaret, olhando para ele através de seu enorme óculos.

- "Sim somos... irmãos de consideração. Minha mãe se casou com o pai dele há quase... quinze anos. Mas, na realidade, eu sinto ele como se fosse meu irmão por inteiro." – disse Finn, com a voz um pouco cansada pelo nervosismo.

Rachel sorriu: só Finn usaria uma expressão como 'irmão por inteiro' em uma entrevista desse tipo.

- "Sim, devem ser muito unidos se colocaram vocês como a primeira opção na lista de referências. O que tem o Blaine?"

- "Eu o conheci quando ele e Kurt começaram a sair no colégio. Fomos juntos para a universidade e trabalhamos juntos desde então." – explicou ele, pegando um pouco mais de confiança com cada palavra que dizia.

- "Como definiriam a dinâmica familiar de ambos? Como é a vida cotidiana?" – perguntou a mulher, anotando freneticamente todos os detalhes em seu computador.

- "Bom, são muito... equilibrados. Estão juntos durante muitos anos e realmente se conhecem e se amam muito. Kurt é... é a alma da casa. É a alma de qualquer lugar em que está, posso dizer. Nós trabalhamos juntos e o conheço desde o segundo grau e posso te dizer que é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. Blaine decai um pouco mais para a razão. Ele é mais centrado e é uma das pessoas mais leais que conheci em minha vida. Tem seus... momentos, como todo casal, mas no final do dia tudo se reduz a essa fórmula mágica que tem mantido eles juntos durante tanto tempo." – disse Rachel, com um sorriso.

Finn sentiu por um momento que devia aplaudi-la, pelo menos. Sua esposa, claramente, havia pensado isso com determinação e estava seguro de que provavelmente havia discursado durante os últimos dois dias.

- "Como descreveriam o desempenho dos Anderson com as crianças?" – questionou Margaret, no mesmo tom monótono que vinha mantendo.

- "Bom, temos uma filha de seis anos, Amy, que ama eles. Seu tio Kurt e seu tio Blaine são suas pessoas favoritas no mundo, sem exagerar."

- "Você é a pessoa favorita dela em todo o mundo." – murmurou Finn, baixinho e Rachel lançou um olhar glacial: definitivamente, esse não havia sido um comentário certeiro.

- "Kurt é muito dedicado e carinhoso com ela e Blaine tem essa forma de lhe ensinar coisas o tempo todo. Acho que aprende mais com ele do que aprende na escola." – continuou Rachel, como se nada tivesse acontecido e Finn riu com o comentário de sua esposa (bom, está bem, não havia sido totalmente divertido, mas tinha que emendar o erro anterior, ok?).

- "Por que acham que deveríamos ter os Anderson em consideração para esse menino?" – voltou a perguntar.

- "Ambos sabem o difícil que é não ter aceitação, perder uma família. Sobretudo Kurt. E sabemos com total segurança de que vão ama-lo incondicionalmente, como amam uma ao outro. Não tem melhor lugar para colocar um menino (e sobretudo um que teve que enfrentar a adversidade) como esse lugar. Vão cuidar dele, vão educa-lo e vão amá-lo como merece e mais ainda." – disse ela, tomando as rédeas do assunto mais uma vez.

- "Tenho entendido que você tem experiência no assunto, não senhora Hudson?" – questionou, agora sim tirando o olhar do computador e tirando também o óculos. Rachel assentiu com a cabeça. "Entenderá então porque é tão... complicado as vezes, entregar um menino a um casal de homossexuais, ainda quando parecem a melhor opção."

- "Não há famílias perfeitas." – soltou Finn, surpreendendo a si mesmo por ter dito isso em voz alta. Margaret o olhou de forma inquisitória e ele pensou que deveria se explicar. "A mãe biológica da minha filha morreu durante o parto. Tinha vinte e três anos quando isso aconteceu e de repente me deparei com que deveria enfrentar sozinho uma tarefa para a qual não estava preparado. Se não fosse por minha família (em especial por Kurt e Blaine) não poderia fazer. Eles foram meu maior suporte durante muitos anos e tenho a segurança de que serão dois pais exemplares porque... porque me ajudaram a me converter em um. Não exemplar, claro, mas... bom, eu tento pelo menos. O ponto é que eles desejam, merecem e serão incríveis nisso porque já são. São excelentes tios e companheiros e... irmãos." – finalizou ele, agora surpreendido de que tivesse sido capaz de formular tudo isso.

Por um segundo, por um milionésimo de segundo na realidade, lhe pareceu ver que Margaret sorria.

- "Obrigada pelo tempo de vocês." – disse para eles, voltando a estender a mão e abrindo a porta do escritório.

- "Como fomos?" – perguntou ele, nervoso, quando ambos voltavam para o carro.

- "Eu acho que estivemos fantásticos." – murmurou Rachel, com voz carregada de emoção, enquanto esticava sua mão para acariciar a nuca dele.

Finn soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- "E me diga, quanto tempo ensaiou seu discurso?"

- "Carinho, nunca zoe sua esposa grávida." – lhe disse, com um sorriso, enquanto ambos sentiam como a tensão desaparecia aos poucos.

-oo-

- "Trate de não jogar tantos brinquedos no chão, Amy. Já quase não posso ver eles com essa barriga de grávida. Estou indo, pare de bater!" – gritou Rachel, desesperada, enquanto Kurt continuava batendo na porta de entrada como se quisesse derruba-la.

- "Boa tarde, meu nome é Kurt, esse é meu esposo Blaine e esse... é seu sobrinho." – lhe disse, enquanto Rachel abriu a porta, lhe mostrando o pequeno menino que olhava com o rosto cheio de assombro desde a profundeza de seu carrinho.

Rachel olhou primeiro para Kurt, depois para Blaine e de novo para o menino, com a boca aberta de assombro.

- "Como... quando... o que?"

- "Se nos deixar entrar pode ser que te contemos." – disse Blaine, com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Rachel abriu passagem, para que eles entrassem.

- "Amy! Finn!" – gritou Kurt, enquanto o resto se sentava na sala da casa dos Hudson.

- "Por que tanto alvoroço?" – questionou Finn, descendo a escada com Amy trepada em suas costas.

Ambos soltaram um gritinho de assombro quando viram o menino.

- "Lhes apresento a Harry Anderson-Hummel." – disse Blaine, com ar solene, enquanto apontava o pequeno que repousava em seu carrinho.

- "Tem sete meses e está desejando ter uma prima maior, com toda sua alma." – Kurt disse para Amy.

A menina se aproximou do carrinho lentamente.

- "Oi Harry, sou Amy e sou sua prima. Me alegro muito que está aqui, porque já estava cansando de ser a única menina." – lhe disse, segurando uma das pequenas mãozinhas.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada, esticando para tocar a roupa de penas que Amy vestia nesse dia (ela e Rachel estavam brincando de se disfarçar. Ela mais que nada).

- "É lindo, meninos. Felicidades!" – disse Rachel, com a voz carregada de emoção, enquanto acariciava a suave cabeleira preta do menino.

Era realmente lindo: tinha uns olhos marrons enormes, parecidos com os de Blaine e o pequeno nariz em forma de botão. Vestia uma pequena camisa e um casaco e Rachel soube no mesmo instante que Kurt já havia colocado mãos no assunto.

- "Um novo jogador de Futebol Americano!" – brincou Finn, batendo nas costas de Blaine e ganhando um olhar ameaçador de seu irmão. Se aproximou de Kurt, o abraçando fortemente. "Te felicito. Você merece mais do que ninguém." – murmurou para ele.

- "Aparentemente... foi seu discurso que conseguiu conquistar a Assistente Social. Então... obrigado!" – disse Kurt, com a voz carregada de emoção.

- "Leve como um reembolso por todos esses anos em que Amy e eu fomos uma dor de cabeça." – brincou Finn, batendo nas costas dele.

Rachel rompeu em choro, se sentando no sofá dramaticamente.

- "O que foi, carinho?"

- "Eu só... estou tão feliz! Vejam, olhem bem até aonde nós chegamos!" – disse, colapsando nos braços de seu marido.

- "Posso carregá-lo?" – pediu Amy.

- "Te direi para ir buscar seus brinquedos preferidos e trazer, o que acha? E uma manta também." – lhe disse Blaine, tirando Harry do carrinho e dando para Finn, que o sentou em uma de suas longas pernas e começou a balança-lo.

Amy saiu correndo até seu quarto, para voltar com os braços cheios de brinquedos. Blaine esticou a manta no tapete e espalhou os brinquedos, pegou Harry nos braços novamente e se sentou no chão, seguido por Amy.

Ficaram ali toda a tarde, brincando, rindo e escutando Rachel e Kurt entoar algumas músicas, dando a Harry as boas vindas a família, como só eles podiam fazer.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )

OBS. 2: Bom gente, primeiramente queria me desculpar pela demora em atualizar aqui e em segundo dizer que farei o máximo para atualizar todos os dias essa fic, mesmo porque os capítulos dela não são muito grandes, mas que está mais difícil para mim, já que estou cada vez pegando mais plantão e as provas na facul estão chegando. Espero que entendam! bjs


	11. Chapter 11

**Então meninas, é aquilo que eu falei mesmo... Agora está muito difícil para eu atualizar diariamente as fics. Mas faço o maior esforço pra não demorar tanto, então não vou ficar pedindo desculpas aqui todas as vezes para não ficar cansativo né? Espero que entendam e que curtam o cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

A Rachel nervosa fez sua primeira aparição aos poucos dias de saber que estava grávida e gerou um autêntico reboliço na casa dos Hudson-Berry. Primeiro porque Finn ainda não havia caído a ficha de que ela estava esperando um filho, o que fez com que o ataque de sua esposa o tomasse definitivamente de surpresa. Segundo porque a Rachel nervosa é... intensa. No mínimo.

Tudo começou um domingo pela manhã, quando Finn acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir o estronde de algo batendo no chão.

- "O que foi? Está bem?" – questionou, assustado, buscando sua esposa na escuridão.

- "Oh, bom! Finalmente acordou." – ela disse, com a voz carregada de fúria, enquanto entrava no quarto com os braços cheios de papais.

- "O que está fazendo? São... oito da manhã. De um domingo." – respondeu ele, olhando para o relógio que repousava na pequena mesa de cabeceira.

- "Pois resulta, Finn, que acordei essa manhã com o objetivo de começar a memorizar minhas linhas e não encontro o maldito script em nenhum lado." – ela disse, controlando a voz e isso conseguiu fazer com que Finn acordasse completamente. "Tudo o que encontro são estatísticas, jogadas, reportagens e mais estatísticas. Mas nam um papel meu."

- "Olhou no seu escritório?"

- "Oh, como não me ocorreu que poderia estar lá? Sim, Finn, claro que olhei no meu escritório, foi o primeiro lugar que procurei!"

- "E na cozinha?"

- "Se estou te dizendo que busquei em todos os cantos é porque busquei em todos os cantos. Estou grávida, Finn, não incapacitada. Obrigada. E...por que continuam aparecendo todos seus papeis em qualquer lugar em que busco?" – gritou, vencida, jogando o monte de folhas que estava nas mãos no chão.

Finn se incorporou.

- "Ei, ei... tranquila. Já vamos encontrar, não se altere." – murmurou, tentativamente, tratando de acalma-la.

Rachel olhou para ele então e seus olhos se encheram ainda mais de fúria.

- "Sebe de uma coisa? Eu vou busca-los sozinha! Você apenas volte para a cama, assim meu ânimo 'alterado' não te incomoda!" – voltou a gritar, deixando ele sozinho no quarto e fechando a porta.

Finn deitou na cama e gastou o resto da manhã pensando no que havia feito de mal. Rachel não falou com ele durante o almoço e passou a maior parte da tarde revirando a casa em busca dos papeis, soltando pequenos ruídos incômodos. Só parou para preparar o jantar e receber Blaine e Kurt, que haviam sido convidados para passar o domingo com eles.

Quando Finn terminou de tomar banho, horas depois, se perguntou se deveria fazer as pazes antes de ir dormir ou se era preferível esperar até a manhã seguinte, sustentando a esperança de que uma boa noite de sono melhoraria o ânimo de sua esposa.

Se surpreendeu, porém, ao encontrá-la sentada na cama (vestida em pijama) lendo o bendito script e fazendo anotações com uma lapiseira rosa.

- "Vejo que o encontrou." – murmurou ele, aliviado, se acomodando ao seu lado da cama e programando o despertador.

- "Sim." – respondeu ela, sem olhar para ele.

- "Aonde estava?" – questionou Finn, tentando acariciar uma das pernas dela por baixo da coberta.

Rachel apertou os lábios.

- "Na casa do Kurt." – sussurrou, com expressão de nojo, como se aquele fosse a bebida mais amarga de sua vida. Finn sorriu, se aproximando mais e apoiando sua cabeça no colo dela. Rachel deixou os papeis no chão, para se concentrar em seu marido. "Não quis gritar. Não sei o que me aconteceu." – lhe disse, apenada, acariciando o cabelo dele.

- "Está grávida. Isso que acontece. É normal." – respondeu ele, fechando os olhos e apoiando sua testa no ventre de sua esposa.

- "Estou grávida." – repetiu ela, deixando que as palavras ressoasse em sua mente, cobrando sentido. Finn começou a rir do nada, o som de seu riso amortecendo contra o suave pijama dela. "o que é engraçado?"

- "Que sempre estamos nos queixando de que nunca brigamos e, na verdade, é muito estúpido. Hoje, por exemplo... o que diabos foi isso? Foi um dia horrível só porque você não falava comigo! Como poderia nos ocorrer que estava bem discutir de vez em quando?" – explicou ele, com dificuldade, entre risos.

Rachel também riu: não havia nada mais contagioso do que ver seu marido assim, rindo, com uma expressão quase infantil no rosto.

Finn se virou no colo dela, para olha-la nos olhos e pegou uma das mãos que estava acariciando seu cabelo.

- "Estaremos bem." – lhe disse, olhando para ela, tratando de transmitir um pouco de serenidade.

- "Já estamos." – respondeu Rachel, deslizando um pouco na cama para ficar a sua altura e poder beija-lo.

-oo-

A Rachel hormonal apareceu pela primeira vez após os três meses de gravidez e Finn deparou consigo mesmo se sentindo aliviado: tem algo melhor do que uma esposa incrivelmente sexy, incrivelmente grávida e incrivelmente (e constantemente) atraída por você? A resposta é não.

Porém, Finn teria preferido que o lugar de aparição da Rachel hormonal não tivesse sido o teatro no intervalo da encenação de 'Lago dos Cisnes' do ballet de Amy.

- "Façamos!" – lhe murmurou, sedutoramente no ouvido, aquela tarde.

Finn olhou para ela confuso por um segundo. Rachel realmente estava falando o que achava ter escutado?"

- "O que... o que quer fazer?" – respondeu ele, tratando de afastar sua mente daquele lugar complicado em que havia entrado.

- "Quero que me leve ao banheiro e tenhamos sexo durante exatamente quinze minutos." – explicou ela, com a mesma voz, lhe acariciando a perna (e... um pouco mais acima disso).

Finn engoliu em seco.

- "Rach, não sei se..."

- "Está se negando por acaso? Oh, já entendo! Não acredita estar a altura..." – Rachel não havia terminado a frase e Finn já havia segurado a mão dela, a guiando até o banheiro mais próximo.

Foi sujo (literal e metaforicamente), rápido, rude e assombroso. Finn não havia terminado de se introduzir nela e Rachel já estava colapsando sobre ele, mordendo o ombro da jaqueta que ele vestia para reprimir um grito.

- "Isso... foi incrível!" – murmurou ele, com a voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar a compostura e saindo dela.

Rachel sorriu, como uma careta de autossatisfação no rosto.

- "Isso foi fantástico!" – disse para ele, arrumando a gola da camisa e beijando ele novamente, dessa vez de forma mais doce.

- "E a senhora Jackson disse que se continuo melhorando , talvez possa me dar um protagonismo na próxima apresentação e acho que posso fazer. Só deveríamos ensaiar um pouco mais, isso é tudo." – explicou Amy, uma hora depois, segurando as flores que seu pai havia lhe dado, enquanto o trio voltava para seu lar, já que a obra havia terminado.

- "Quando é a próxima apresentação?" – perguntou Finn, com um tom de esperança na voz que fez com que Rachel sorrisse.

- "Bom, começaremos a preparar 'O quebra-nozes' para o Natal." – respondeu sua filha.

Finn suspirou, desiludido.

- "Sabe?" – Rachel disse, quando ambos deitaram na cama essa mesma noite. "na semana que vem tem uma reunião de pais na escola de Amy. Ouvi que os banheiros de lá são... bastante utilizáveis." – murmurou, se recostando sobre ele e beijando o mesmo ombro em que havia mordido horas antes.

Finn sorriu: a Rachel hormonal ia levá-lo a morte prematura.

-oo-

A Rachel insegura é mais esporádica e Finn a conhece com a palma da sua gigante mão. É sempre a mesma cena: ambos deitam para dormir depois de um dia agitado, cansados e abatidos, e ela encontra a maneira de se acomodar em seus braços (não é que ele coloque muito resistência, tão pouco). Solta um par de suspiros até que Finn, rendido, faz a pergunta esperada.

- "O que foi carinho?" – questionou essa noite.

Aqui, as respostas são infinitas e variadas. 'Estou preocupada porque acho que teremos uma menina e sei que você quer um menino', 'Estou preocupada porque teremos gêmeos e não sei se você quer ter gêmeos', 'Estou preocupada porque vou ficar difícil, porque vou ser uma mãe ruim, porque não poderei com tudo, porque provavelmente terei estrias, porque não poderemos ter sexo por quarenta dias, porque o amarelo que escolhemos para o quarto dos bebês não combina com o tapete' e quem mais sabe o porque do que.

Aquela noite, porém, a resposta conseguiu acender algo em Finn.

- "Sei que não te interesso mais. Estou preocupada porque estou ficando enorme e não vai me querer." – murmurou ela, contendo a angustia de sua voz e as lágrimas que forçavam para sair.

Finn se virou na cama para olha-la nos olhos. Ali estava, essa era a Rachel Berry. Essa Rachel não era muito diferente da que havia querido operar o nariz, mudar sua aparência. Não era muito diferente da que pensava que valia somente por sua voz, por seu talento.

- "Quero que me escute e que me escutem bem." – ele lhe disse, limpando as lágrimas que conseguiram escapar. Rachel olhou para ele. "Nada, nada nesse mundo me fará mudar de opinião sobre você. Eu te amo, Rachel. Me casei com você e me casaria novamente se fosse necessário. Acho que poderia ter me casado com você justo depois daquela primeira vez em que cantamos 'Don't Stop Believing'. Me apaixono por você dia após dia e a cada dia mais. E você... você está carregando meus filhos! Não tem nada que te faça mais linda para mim do que isso." – confessou.

Rachel sorriu, enterrando sua cabeça no espaço vazio que ficava entre o pescoço de Finn e o travesseiro.

- "Eu também te amo. Mesmo que esteja perdendo cabelo." – murmurou ela, beijando o pescoço dele.

Finn sorriu também.

- "Bem, isso é bom." – ele disse, se voltando a dormir. De repente, a realidade caiu sobre ele como um bloco de cimento. "Espera... estou perdendo cabelo?"

-oo-

A Rachel ansiosa e emotiva é a mais problemática, porque é a que consegue prender mais a atenção de Finn.

- "Finn... acho que é hora." – murmurou uma tarde, perto dos seus meses de gravidez, ficando de pé de sobressalto.

Finn olhou confuso.

- "Hora de que?"

- "Dos bebês, Finn!" – gritou Rachel, segurando o ombro dele e sacudindo um pouco.

Finn demorou um milésimo de segundo para entender do que falava e ainda menos para entrar em pânico.

- "Os bebês! Como é possível se... se faltam... não temos nada pronto...?"

- "Finn! O carro! Agora!" – ela ordenou, voltando a sacudi-lo, buscando sua atenção.

Se alguém perguntasse a Finn como fez para chegar ao hospital em quinze minutos quando se tratava de uma viagem de pelo menos meia hora, ele nunca poderia explicar (bom... talvez as oito multas que recebeu depois poderiam servir como exemplo).

- "Falso alarme." – murmurou Rachel, ao sair da pequena sala do doutor Rawson em uma cadeira de rodas.

Finn sentiu como a alma voltasse ao corpo.

- "Bom, porque não estávamos prontos." – ele se alegrou, ajudando ela a ficar de pé (realmente estava ficando enorme. Finn não podia acreditar que dentro de algo tão pequeno como Rachel estivesse se formando dois bebês, mas não queria conhecer os detalhes também).

- "E os bebês?" – questionou Amy entusiasmada, umas horas depois, quando ambos voltaram do hospital com as mãos vazias.

- "Ainda não, pulga." – disse seu pai, se jogando no sofá e fechando os olhos cansados.

- "Vou para meu quarto então." – respondeu a menina, com um gesto dramático e um tom decepcionado.

- "Vou preparar o jantar." – agregou Rachel, com menos dramatismo mas com mais decepção e Finn teve uma reviravolta no coração ao ouvir o tom de voz de sua esposa.

- "Não vai ler o script essa noite?" – perguntou ele ao deitar ao lado dela essa noite, buscando suas mãos na escuridão.

- "Não, estou cansada." – murmurou.

Estava chorando. Finn a conhecia tanto que podia saber mesmo assim, na escuridão, mesmo quando ela usava todo seu talento de atriz para ocultar. Acendeu a luz do abajur que estava na cabeceira, tentando olha-la nos olhos.

Rachel escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, escapando de seu marido. Ele se sentou no chão, justo ao lado dela, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

- "Realmente queria que chegassem hoje, né?" – lhe perguntou.

Rachel se virou para olha-lo.

- "Com toda minha alma. Não posso... não posso esperar mais, Finn. Quero que saiam. Quero ter eles." – chorou ela, apenada.

Ele se aproximou mais, apoiando sua testa na dela.

- "Eu sei, carinho."

- "Não, não sabe. Você estava contente de que eles não haviam saído ainda." – se queixou, batendo no ombro dele, como se estivesse o culpando por aquilo.

Finn não ficou bravo.

- "Não, não estou. Sim, me aliviou um pouco porque, francamente, não estamos prontos ainda. Não terminamos de comprar as coisas, de arrumar o quarto, de programar os horários. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estou tão decepcionado como você. Claro que estou." – ele explicou, deixando que aqueles sentimentos que havia reprimido durante todo o dia aflorassem.

- "Está chorando?" – ela perguntou, abandonando totalmente o tom hostil.

Ele assentiu, escondendo o rosto no peito de sua esposa.

- "Eu realmente queria..."

- "Eu sei, eu sei. Já virão. Ele e ela." – murmurou Rachel, o abraçando.

Finn parou então, levantando o olhar.

- "Como... como sabe?" – questionou, enquanto um pequeno sorriso se formava no rosto.

- "Sinto muito, sei que não queríamos saber, mas uma enfermeira deixou escapar e não podia... não tolerava não te dizer. Está contente? Não está chateado?" – perguntou ela, apenada.

Finn negou com a cabeça, enquanto encurtava a distancia que os separava para beija-la nos lábios. Ela sorriu, o abraçando forte (tanto como lhe permitia a enorme barriga).

- "Está contente então?" – voltou a perguntar, enquanto limpava as lágrimas dele com o polegar.

- "Claro que sim! Rach... um de cada um!" – murmurou Finn, deitando ao lado dela e apoiando sua testa na barriga dela, tal como havia feito minutos antes com a testa dela. "E Amy... Amy vai ficar tão feliz!"

- "Eu sei. Não é estranho como ela... predisse tudo?"

- "Talvez deva colocar ela para trabalhar com Blaine nos números e as táticas dos jogos."

- "Nem se atreva."

- "Era só uma sugestão."

- "Ei, Finn." – ela disse, mais seria, tentando chamar sua atenção.

- "Sim?"

- "Obrigada por ter paciência comigo."

- "Carinho, é meu trabalho..."

- "Não, não é. Você é... é o esposo perfeito e me faz sentir muito culpada. Você sempre me entende e me... me ajuda e é tão paciente. E eu só te trato mal e fico brava com você por nada e fico... ansiosa e insuportável." – confessou, começando a chorar novamente. Finn soltou uma gargalhada. "Porque está rindo?"

- "Porque está se desculpando pelas vezes em que ficou ansiosa ou emotiva ou... o que for, ficando emotiva. É... sinto muito carinho, mas é engraçado." – se explicou ele, contendo o riso.

- "Sim , acho... acho que é engraçado." – ela cedeu, votando a abraça-lo. Ficaram em silencio outra vez, enquanto ela lhe acariciava o cabelo e ele a barriga. Foi Rachel a que faltou, antes de que ambos dormissem. "Sabe, carinho? Está bem se você quer ficar... emotivo, ou ansioso. Ou inclusive hormonal." – ela brincou.

Finn sorriu.

- "Oh, não se preocupe carinho, eu realmente faço isso. Pergunte para Blaine e Kurt, eles poderão te contar um milhão de histórias patéticas em que eu rompo em choro, ou chuto um par de móveis." – ele brincou também, sentindo como os bebês se moviam dentro da barriga de sua esposa (nunca ia se cansar disso. Nem em mil anos).

- "Ficou hormonal com eles também?" – murmurou ela, antes de adormecer, com o esboço de um sorriso no rosto.

Finn ficou ali o resto da noite, com a metade de seu corpo na beirada da cama, com sua testa apoiada sobre ela, odiando mais do que nunca o som do despertador que, na manhã seguinte, o obrigou a se separar deles para começar seu dia.

- "O que faz?" – ela questionou, assustada, quando o viu pegar o pequeno apagador do quadro mágico em que estava a lista com os possíveis nomes.

- "Bom... já podemos apagar isso, não? Funny Carole para a menina e Christopher Leroy Hiram para o menino..."

- "E como ficam os próximos? Não vai querer começar com todo o processo de novo, né?" – Finn meditou por um segundo as implicâncias do que Rachel tentava dizer.

- "Não... tem razão." – concordou, deixando o apagador e correndo para preparar o melhor café da manhã do mundo (pelo menos o que ele era capaz de preparar, de todas as formas).

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	12. Chapter 12

**Eu sei, demorei... mas estou de volta e super feliz que amanhã é meu aniversário! Então quero presentes viu? hahahahaha**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Não é fácil ser uma menina de seus anos e muito menos se sua mãe está esperando gêmeos. Não é fácil ter seis anos, deixar de ser filha única e ter que se colocar no papel de irmã mais velha de dois bebês. Não é fácil, em resumo, ser Amy Hudson.

Amy havia sido, até então, a rainha da casa. A preferida de seus avós, de seus tios e (sobretudo) de seus pais. Não a mal interprete, as vezes pode ser esgotante, mas definitivamente Amy não tinha muitas queixas. Agora se encontra, porém, com que tem coisas que estão mudando.

Primeiro sua mãe já quase não pode fazer nenhuma das coisas que acostumavam fazer juntas. Só praticavam ballet uma vez na semana e já não dançavam juntas, agora Rachel toca algumas músicas no piano enquanto Amy ensaia seus movimentos. Deixaram de ir ao parque, porque Rachel se casa muito rápido e quase não dá pra sentar as duas no mesmo sofá quando se sentam para ver um filme.

Seu pai a bombardeia com discursos do que significa ser irmã de alguém e o tio Kurt já quase não tem tempo para ela, agora deve cuidar de Harry durante todo o dia.

Porém, Amy Hudson não é mole. Não senhor! Ela não se deixa _depimir _(É essa a palavra? Deve perguntar ao tio Blaine). Ela aguenta tudo, porque sabe que valerá a pena quando esses bebês chegarem, quando tiver alguém com quem compartilhar as coisas.

Ela realmente gostava de Harry. As vezes é chato, porque não falava muitas palavras e é um pouco estranho, mas faz coisas assombrosas como chupar o próprio pé ou tentar comer o babador que o tio Kurt coloca. Amy suspeita que se ter um primo é tão incrível, ter irmãos deve ser ainda mais fantástico.

Mamãe lhe explicou que no princípio pode ser que não seja muito divertido, que necessitará de ajuda e Amy não pode evitar se sentir importante. Sua mãe vai _necessitá-la. _Os bebês vão necessitar de sua irmã mais velha e mamãe sempre diz que devem amá-la muito, porque sempre se movem quando Amy fala com eles.

Mas então, um dia, tudo muda. Um dia tem vontade de chorar, com muita força e não sabe porque. O faz, então (mamãe sempre lhe dizia que é bom deixarmos nos levar por nossas emoções, que não está mal chorar. Amy se pergunta porque quase nunca vê ela chorar, mas talvez é porque mamãe parece ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo).

- "Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" – lhe perguntou Finn, se ajoelhando ao lado de sua cama e limpando o rosto dela. Ela negou com a cabeça, se escondendo atrás dos cachos pretos. "Quer que chame a mamãe?" – lhe perguntou no mesmo tom.

Amy assentiu e Finn se retirou do quarto, para buscar sua esposa.

- "O que foi, pulga?" – disse Rachel, momentos depois, deixando um copo com água na cabeceira da cama e se sentando (com certa dificuldade) na beirada da cama.

- "Não sei." – respondeu a menina, sinceramente, enquanto bebia a metade do copo em um gole.

Rachel sorriu ao reconhecer o gesto da menina.

- "Bom... porque você acha que está tão triste?"

- "Esse é o problema, mamãe. Não me lembro o que foi que me incomodou primeiro."

- "Não lembra ou não quer me falar?" – disse Rachel, com um tom cúmplice.

- "Por que não ia querer te falar?"

- "Não sei, talvez... está brava comigo, ou com papai. Ou te incomoda algo dos bebês. É normal, Amy. Não deve... se reprimir." – disse sua mãe, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

A menina meditou por um segundo.

- "Não, não estou brava com vocês. Nem com os bebês." – respondeu depois de pensar um pouco no assunto.

- "Bom, vejamos então. Estava brava ou triste essa manhã?"

- "Não, realmente não. Você me fez essas panquecas de maça e papai me deixou levar minha foto autografada pelos Jets para a escola e... não, não estava brava."

- "Bem... o que aconteceu na escola? Aconteceu algo que poderia ter te chateado?" – Rachel viu como o rosto de sua filha se iluminava por um segundo, como se tivesse entendido algo, para corar segundos depois (sentiu um breve calafrio ao dar conta do quão parecida Amy era de Finn).

- "Sim... pode ser que algo que aconteceu na escola me deixou triste." – confessou, se escondendo um pouco.

- "Quer me contar?"

- "Bom... lembra do Tommy?"

- "Tommy? Sim, lembro. É o filho daquele guitarrista, né?"

- "Sim, ele. Bom, realmente não gosto dele. É muito mal educado e sempre me incomoda e essa semana zuou de mim falando que eu conhecer os jogadores dos Jets era mentira. É estúpido por acaso? Meu pai é um dos treinadores, claro que eu conheço." – explicou, brava, com um gesto dramático que Rachel reconheceu como próprio. Amenina tomou outro gole do copo antes de continuar. "Mas hoje levei a foto para mostrar a ele e que parasse de me incomodar e então o encontre... o encontrei com Sammy. No ginásio." – Rachel intuiu aonde iria a conversa e sentiu como o coração revirasse.

- "Ele beijou ela?" – perguntou.

- "Como sabe?" – questionou a menina, surpreendida.

- "Só sei." – respondeu sua mãe, simplesmente. Abraçou um pouco mais sua filha. "É isso que te incomodou?"

- "Não... bom, não sei. Quero dizer... porque Sammy se interessaria por ele? Ele é... chato. E é um _menino, _nós não brincamos com meninos. E não deveria ter beijado ele, isso... isso no se faz." – se queixou ela, tratando de não chorar.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Não existe a possibilidade de que, na realidade, tenha te chateado que ele não te beijou?" – murmurou, com tom cúmplice.

Então Amy soltou as lágrimas que estava contendo.

Rachel se recostou ao lado dela, na pequena cama, a abraçando, deixando que se desabafasse.

- "Achei que ele gostasse de mim, porque sempre... sempre me incomoda e sempre me busca para brincar e me convidou para o aniversário dele e não convidou Sammy. Por que... por que beijou ela?" – perguntou, apenada, aos prantos e o coração de Rachel se rompeu em mil pedaços.

- "Acredite carinho, que eu entendo exatamente como se sente." – lhe disse. A menina se incorporou para olha-la nos olhos, com um gesto questionador e Rachel pensou que compartilhar sua própria história com Amy, nesse momento, era justo. Fez um gesto, convidando ela para se recostar novamente e a menina obedeceu. "Quando papai e eu nos conhecemos éramos muito jovens. Ainda estávamos na escola."

- "Eu sei, os dois estavam nesse clube..."

- "O Glee Club, sim. Nos conhecemos antes, na verdade. Bom, eu conhecia ele, para ser mais sincera. Ele era... a estrela do colégio. Era o melhor jogador da equipe, o capitão e tinha essa incrível e assombrosa namorada."

- "Uma namorada?" – questionou Amy, realmente surpreendida.

Lhe custava imaginar seu pai com uma namorada que não fosse Rachel (mesmo quando sabia da existência de Laura, sua mãe biológica).

- "Sim, uma namorada. Quinn, para ser mais exata." – explicou Rachel.

Amy soltou uma gargalhada, como se achasse a história muito engraçada.

- "Está inventando!"

- "Não, não estou! Como pode duvidar assim de mim?" – brincou Rachel, tocada pelo riso de Amy. "Sabe? Melhor não continuar. É melhor assim, se não vai acreditar em mim."

- "Não, por favor, continue! Quero saber, mamãe, por favor!" – rogou.

- "Ok, ok. Em resume, papai tinha uma namorada e eu estava sozinha. Então ambos nos unimos ao Glee Club e as coisas mudaram um pouco. Eu estava... bom, acho que então eu já estava apaixonada por ele e tinha a impressão de que ele também sentia coisas por mim, mas continuava saindo com Quinn e as coisas entre nós não ia funcionar. Éramos muito diferentes. Ele era uma celebridade na escola e eu não era... ninguém. E então, sabe o que aconteceu?" – perguntou. A menina negou com a cabeça intrigada. "Ele me beijou."

- "Ele te beijou?"

- "Sim. Eu estava ajudando ele a melhorar sua voz em uma tarde e ele... me beijou. Foi fantástico. Foi... o melhor beijo que alguém me deu na minha vida." – lhe disse.

- "O que sentiu?" – questionou Amy, ainda mais intrigada.

- "Te direi que: espere para ter seu primeiro beijo e depois comparamos. Não quero arruinar a surpresa."

- "E o que aconteceu depois? Ele se deu conta de que eram almas gêmeas e... se apaixonaram e viveram felizes para sempre?" – perguntou a menina, se sentando e olhando ela nos olhos.

Rachel pensou que, definitivamente, haviam visto muitos filmes românticos juntas.

- "Sim... sim, isso foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu." – lhe disse, se sentando ao lado dela. "Não deve se sentir mai, Amy. As coisas sempre acontecem, eventualmente. Já terá centenas de homens brigando por você. Acredite." – a consolou Rachel.

Amy assentiu, com um sorriso no rosto.

- "Mamãe?" – lhe disse, quando Rachel se dirigia para a porta. "Não conte pro papai." – pediu, um pouco envergonhada.

- "Coisas de meninas?" – respondeu Rachel, com tom cúmplice.

- "Coisas de meninas." – respondeu Amy.

Não chorou mais por Tommy ou por Sammy. Amy Hudson foi dormir aquela noite ouvindo o riso de seus pais, pensando no quanto eles se amavam e o quanto amavam ela. As coisas não podia ser melhores para ela, não havia motivos para chorar. Ia ser uma boa irmã mais velha e depois ia ser a namorada de alguém e algum dia, talvez, seria a mãe de outra pessoa, ou até esposa. Dormiu pedindo com todas suas forças para que, algum dia, alguém a amasse pelo menos a metade do que seus pais se amam.

Isso não era pedir muito, né?

-oo-

- "Por que chorava?" – questionou Finn, enquanto ele se barbeava e Rachel tomava banho de banheira.

- "Não sei se posso te falar." – respondeu ela, com tom suspeito, fechando os olhos e relaxando.

- "Está brincando?" – ele disse, ofendido.

- "Não, não estou. Prometi a ela que não te contaria. São coisas de meninas, Finn." – ele se virou para olhá-la, inquieto. "Promete que não vai fazer alguma estupidez?"

- "Prometo."

- "Bom. Digamos que hoje romperam o coração dela pela primeira vez." – explicou ela, sem dar mais detalhes.

- "Um menino? Rompeu o coração dela? Tem seis anos, carinho."

- "Eu sei, mas ainda assem lhe doeu. O amor não conhece idade, Finn."

- "Eu sei mas... seis anos? Não é um pouco prematuro? E quem é esse cara, afinal?"

- "Não é um cara, é um menino de seis anos, como ela. Não penso em te dizer quem é, porque sei que vai assustar ele."

- "É esse Tommy, né? O filho do guitarrista."

- "Como sabe?"

- "Eu só sei. Pressinto."

- "Ok, Finn Hudson, the mentalist."

- "Seis anos é… é muito pequena Rach!"

- "Deve ir se acostumando com a ideia de que ela está crescendo, carinho. Todos crescemos."

- "Eu sei, Mesmo que as vezes... as vezes eu gosto de pensar que tem algo desses garotos ainda, sabe?"

- "De você e de mim? Claro que tem!"

- "Bom, é bom saber."

- "Sabe? Pode entrar na banheira se quiser." – ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso cúmplice com que havia falado com sua filha umas horas antes.

- "Vi o que fez aí, Rachel Berry e gostei." – respondeu ele, deixando a toalha que estava na cintura cair e entrando ao lado dela.

- "Algum dia vou te preparar aquelas bebidas sem álcool, já verá."

- "Não gosto. Só era uma desculpa para passar um tempo com você."

- "Eu sabia!"

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	13. Chapter 13

**Meninas, me desculpem a demora, mas com essa história de aniversário não pude postar o cap que já estava traduzido desde segunda. Tinha uma festa pra organizar..hahaha... Mas então, aí segue o Nascimento dos babies!*********_*******

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- "Bom dia família e amigos! Bem vindos ao primeiro grande piquenique anual do clã Hudson-Berry-Hummel-Anderson!" – disse Rachel, segurando o pequeno microfone e recebendo um aplauso como confirmação da mensagem.

Era uma brilhante manhã de primavera e o Central Park estava lotado de famílias desfrutando o clima, esparramadas sobre a grama verde.

Finn sorriu: quando Rachel e Kurt haviam mencionado a ideia de fazer um piquenique com todos seus amigos, ele pensou em um par de mantas jogadas no chão, um pouco de música, bastante comida e talvez uma bola de futebol americano.

A versão de sua esposa e seu irmão, porém, estava longe dessa: havia balões e guirlandas e mesas com deferentes comidas e bebidas e um console de música.

- "Isso é fantástico, carinho!" – lhe disse, a abraçando pela cintura enquanto ela dobrava os guardanapos.

- "Gosta? Nos pareceu que era uma forma mais original de passar o tempo juntos." – ela explicou, se virando para olha-lo.

Nem sequer os longos braços de Finn podiam abraça-la completamente: Rachel estava já com oito meses de gravidez e estava realmente enorme.

- "Se você não fosse a incrível estrela da Broadway que é e Kurt não fosse um... o que quer que seja... realmente teriam futuro como planejadores de... coisas." – Rachel soltou uma gargalhada tão forte diante seu elogio bobo que ele pode sentir as vibrações de seu pequeno corpo contra o dele.

- "Acho que é o mais terno que vi!" – ela murmurou, ainda sorrindo e se esticando o máximo possível para beija-lo.

- "Berry! Aonde está a cerveja?" – gritou Puck, arruinando o momento.

Finn soltou uma bufada: algumas coisas não mudam nunca. Rachel se aproximou do restante dos convidados e Finn se uniu ao pequeno jogo de basquete que os rapazes estavam jogando. As famílias de ambos havia viajado para Nova York para presenciar a última partida da temporada, em que os Jets jogavam a final do Super Bowl.

Dizer que Finn estava nervoso era subestimar a situação: se os Jets ganhassem, ele se covertia imediatamente no treinador da equipe pelas próximas três temporadas. Se os Jets perdessem, ele devia continuar em seu chato trabalho como assistente por outro ano completo e isso não o entusiasmava muito. Então aquela partida havia tirado o sono dele durante os últimos dias e o fato de que Rachel estivesse a ponto de ter os bebês não ajudava muito: Finn se escandalizava cada vez que ela sentia uma contração, um leve movimento.

O resto de seus amigos também estavam ali. Muitos deles estavam trabalhando com Rachel na pré-produção de Funny Girl e o resto (como Will, Emma e a filha deles, Puck e Quinn) simplesmente foram compartilhar o fim de semana com seus amigos.

Finn buscou sua esposa com o olhar e a encontrou sentada no chão, brincando com Amy e Harry e conversando com Kurt e Mercedes, que segurava seu pequeno filho, Lenny, nos braços.

Mesmo depois de anos de casados, as vezes lhe custava recordar que essa era Rachel Berry, que era a mãe de seus filhos e sua esposa. Como havia conseguido? Como haviam deixado de ser esses chatos garotos que não sabiam o que queriam para se transformarem nesses dois adultos, pais de uma menina incrível e de dois mais por vir, com projetos e uma vida juntos?

Tratou de saborear o momento. Tratou de memorizar o som de seu sorriso, o leve calor do sol, a cor rosada de suas bochechas. Sentiu seu próprio peito inflar de orgulho quando ela encontrou seu olhar e piscou em um gesto cúmplice. Finn pensou que isso que sentia no peito, esse claro que ela produzia, essa sensação de plenitude, isso devia ser o que os ganhadores sentiam. Nem sequer em suas melhores épocas como jogador de futebol americano (aonde era a estrela da equipe e sua presença garantia um triunfo assegurado) nem o glorioso dia em que o Glee Club havia conseguido o título Nacional... nunca havia se sentido tão ganhador e tão completo como naquela manhã de primavera em que entendeu, de uma vez por todas, que Rachel era sua.

- "Papai? Mamãe pergunta se quer cantar com ela na competição mais tarde." – Amy lhe disse, batendo no braço dele para chamar atenção e tirando ele de seu embelezamento.

Finn sorriu.

- "Sim, claro que cantarei com ela." – ele respondeu com segurança, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a expressão de entusiasmo de sua filha.

Por acaso poderia negar algo a ela? Se Rachel tivesse lhe pedido nesse momento que se disfarçasse de Tarzan e corresse seminu pelo parque, Finn teria feito.

-oo-

- "Com o que vamos derrota-los?" – questionou Finn, uma hora depois, enquanto terminavam o hambúrguer com uma bocada e encostava a cabeça no ombro de sua esposa.

- "Podemos apelar para as clássicas (como Faithfully) ou tentar usar um fator surpresa e buscar algo novo." – ela disse, extremamente concentrada, enquanto buscava entre os arquivos de seu computador.

O público aplaudiu Puck e Quinn enquanto eles desciam do improvisado palco depois de fazer sua versão de 'Something Stupid'. Kurt e Blaine seguiam a lista e os primeiros acordes de 'Baby, it's cold outside' começou a tocar.

- "Rach, o jurado está formando por nossos pais e Amy. Poderíamos cantar o catalogo e ganharíamos isso de qualquer forma. Qual é o prêmio, afinal?"

- "A glória, Finn." – Finn não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir o tom sério da voz de sua esposa. Kurt e Blaine receberam aplausos enquanto Will e Emma subiam no palco. "Ok, cantaremos 'With you I'm Born again'. Lembra?"

- "Lembro perfeitamente o quão... interrompidos eram nossos ensaios naquela época." – murmurou ele, se aproximando do ouvido dela e fazendo com que Rachel corasse.

Ela se virou e o beijou nos lábios, esquecendo por um momento o sabor do hambúrguer e cerveja que ele tinha e segurando a gola da camisa dele para aprofundar o beijo. Finn sorriu contra seus lábios, a abraçando forte.

- "Ok, ok beijoqueiros, é a vez de vocês." – disse Mike, do microfone.

Amy soltou um grito entusiasmado ao ver Finn subir no palco.

- "Essa música é dedicada a nossa filha Amy." – ele disse, a cumprimentando.

- "Isso é marmelada, Hudson, está tentando comprar um membro do jurado." – se queixou Kurt.

- "Ei, é minha filha, acho que tenho o direito de dedicar..."

- "Finn..." – o interrompeu Rachel.

- "Oh, claro carinho, sinto muito. Devo te ajudar a subir né...?"

- "Não Finn..." – ela voltou a interromper, dessa vez com a voz quebrada e segurando a barriga.

Finn viu como o vestido amarelo de sua esposa se molhava de repente.

- "Rach! Rach! Rach!" – gritou ele, entrando em pânico, jogando o microfone no chão e correndo até ela. "Os bebês... ele... ela... eles..."

- "Finn... acalme-se." – ordenou, sem levantar a voz e segurando a bochecha dele.

O restante se aproximou deles também.

- "O que foi mamãe?" – perguntou Amy, preocupada, se enfiando entre as pernas dos maiores.

- "Os bebês estão chegando, isso ocorre." – ela explicou para sua filha, com o mesmo tom calmo.

Finn havia voltado a entrar em pânico, correndo por todos lados, buscando as chaves do carro.

- "Finn, estão no bolso da sua camisa." – gritou Rachel, quase perdendo a paciência.

- "Chaves, ok estão aqui. E... Rach, não temos a bolsa! Todas as coisas estão em casa! Tenho que ir buscar..."

- "Não, você fique comigo. Kurt pode pegar."

- "Mas a... o alarme e seu Ipod com a música para os bebês e os..."

- "Finn! Você fica comigo!" – ela gritou para ele, fazendo com que tanto ele como o resto dos nervosos presentes ficassem calados. Rachel suspirou, se aproximando de seu esposo. "Estou... aterrorizada e necessito que esteja comigo. Não me importa o maldito Ipod, entende?" – murmurou para ele, respirando com dificuldade e começando a chorar.

Bastou Finn ver uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos para passar do modo nervoso para o pai exemplar.

- "Não deve... não deve ter medo, carinho. Eu estou aqui. Vamos fazer isso juntos." – lhe respondeu no mesmo tom, lhe acariciando a bochecha. Rachel assentiu e seu rosto se encheu daquela segurança que ele conhecia tão bem. "Bem, atenção todos. Kurt deve buscar as coisas na nossa casa e levar para o hospital. Mamãe, Burt, Leroy e Hiram cuidem de Harry e Amy e o restante de vocês limpam aqui. Avisaremos quando puderem ir ao hospital." – ele disse, com a voz firme.

- "Sorte." – Amy lhe disse para sua mãe, beijando ela na bochecha e a abraçando forte.

Rachel lhe devolveu o abraço, tentando não chorar novamente.

- "Rach? O carro já está aqui." – gritou Kurt.

Rachel pode sentir o tom nervoso da voz de seu cunhado.

Puck e Blaine a ajudaram chegar até o carro e ela sentiu como o medo a invadia enquanto Kurt, Amy, Carole e seus pais (que a cumprimentavam animadamente) desapareciam a distancia.

Sentiu a mão de Finn segurar a sua, enquanto o carro se misturava no transito da cidade.

- "Esse é o dia." – murmurou ele, com um sorriso.

Ela também sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos e relaxando em seu assento.

- "Esse é o dia."

-oo-

- "Quer mais gelo?"

- "Não."

- "Quer que te traga outra coberta?"

- "Não."

- "Algo para ler? Posso ir..."

- "Não, não se vá." – sentenciou Rachel, pressionando sua enorme não pela milionésima vez nas últimas três horas.

- "Outra contração?" – questionou Finn, nervoso. Rachel assentiu, enquanto fechava os olhos. Ele lhe acariciou a suada testa, tirando o cabelo dos olhos dela. Ainda estavam sozinhos no pequeno quarto privado do Hospital e ambos estavam começando a ficar ansiosos. Finn viu como a cara de sua esposa se contorcia de dor mais uma vez e seu coração revirou. "Desejaria poder fazer algo." – se queixou, com certa frustração.

- "Está fazendo." – respondeu ela, sem abrir os olhos e beijando ele nos lábios.

- "Bom, como estamos?" – perguntou o doutor Rawson, entrando no quarto.

- "Tem contrações a cada... três minutos." – disse Finn, olhando seu relógio, enquanto o médico revisava Rachel.

- "Perfeito. Acho que estamos prontos para começar. Buscarei a enfermeira e te levaremos para a sala de partos. Você ficará com ela?"

- "Sim." – respondeu Finn, com um tom solene que fez com que Rachel tivesse que conter uma gargalhada (de todas formas, lhe doía muito para poder rir).

- "Muito bem. Aqui vamos!" – exclamou o doutor Rawson, claramente entusiasmado (Rachel pensou que era certo que ele se entusiasmasse, afinal não era ele que ia ter que expulsar dois bebês por suas partes mais sensíveis).

- "Aqui vamos..." – repetiu Finn, sustentando a mão de sua esposa e tentando manter a calma.

-oo-

- "Ok Rachel, quero que me escute. Deve empurrar só quando eu te ordenar. Sei que está cansada, mas quanto mais nos esforçarmos mais rápido terminaremos com isso." – lhe explicou o médico, enquanto as enfermeiras movimentavam ao seu lado e Finn vestia o incomodo traje verde para poder estar ao seu lado.

Rachel assentiu, enquanto outra contração a golpeava em cheio.

- "Finn..." – murmurou ela, com a voz carregada de medo.

- "Estou aqui, carinho, estou aqui. Vai fazer genial, não tenha medo." – ele respondeu, correndo até seu lado e segurando a mão dela novamente. Limpou o rosto outra vez, tentando acalmá-la. "Quebre a perna!" – sussurrou no ouvido dela e a beijou no topo da cabeça uma vez mais.

- "Bom... estamos prontos?" – questionou o médico, recebendo um sinal afirmativo do resto dos presentes. "Bem... começará a empurrar quando eu disser. Tiraremos primeiro o menino. Ok? Um... dois... três!" – Rachel empurrou tanto quanto lhe permitia seu pequeno (e cansado) corpo.

Pode sentir a voz de Finn a alentando por cima de seus gritos e sua mão grudando fortemente a dela.

- "Bem, fantástico Rach! Mais algumas vezes e o teremos fora. E... empurra, vamos!" – lhe ordenou o médico.

- "Não posso!"

- "Sim, pode sim carinho, vamos... é só... é só mais um esforço..." – murmurou Finn.

Rachel teria insultado ele se não o tivesse amado tanto.

- "Merda!" – gritou, enquanto empurrava uma vez mais.

Finn soltou um risinho.

- "Merda?" – questionou, limpando o rosto dela mais uma vez.

- "Não quero que a primeira palavra que nosso filho escute seja... um insulto ou algo do tipo." – ela explicou, quando terminou de empurrar e se preparava para outra contração.

- "Rachel... isso mesmo. Deve empurrar um pouco mais, assim poderemos tirar ele." – lhe explicou o médico. Rachel assentiu, se acomodando um pouco mais na incomoda cadeira de partos. "Bem... um... dois... E empurra!" – Rachel pensou que poderia morrer ali, sinceramente.

Pensou que o esforço ia matá-la, que não poderia suportar. Que nem os contínuos murmúrios de encorajamento de Finn pooderia evitar que morresse de esforço.

Mas então... escutou. Escutou o som mais lindo que havia escutado em toda sua vida: o claro, agudo e incrível choro de um bebê. Abriu seus olhos então, para ver como as enfermeiras pegavam o barulhento embrulho dos braços do doutor para levá-lo para um canto afastado.

- "Quero..." – murmurou, com o pouco ar que faltava, esticando uma de suas mãos para a enfermeira.

Finn havia deixado de murmurar, mas segurava sua outra mão com a mesma firmeza. Então olhou para ela nos olhos e Rachel soube que nunca em sua vida poderia esquecer esse olhar.

- "É lindo Rach, é lindo. Obrigado!" – murmurou ele, beijando a testa dela e começando a chorar.

Rachel pode sentir como a força voltava para o corpo.

- "Ok papais, devemos tirar a segunda. Está pronta?" – lhe perguntou o doutor Rawson. Rachel assentiu, voltando a se acomodar na cadeira de parto. "Deve ser mais fácil, porque essa é menor." – lhe explicou.

Mais fácil? Claramente esse homem nunca havia sentido esses níveis de dor e cansaço. Uns minutos depois, outro choro (dessa vez mais forte) inundou o quarto e Rachel viu como o médico entregava as enfermeiras um embrulho ainda menor.

- "Você fez incrível, carinho, isso foi fantástico. Estou orgulhoso de você. Te amo!" – lhe disse Finn, a beijando nos lábios, enquanto ambos voltavam a chorar.

- "Finn? Aqui estão." – disse o doutor.

Finn se incorporou em seguida, quase correndo para o canto aonde as enfermeiras estavam pesando os bebês. Pegou a menina em seus braços, enquanto a enfermeira entregava o menino para Rachel.

A bebê olhou para ele por um segundo e Finn reconheceu no mesmo instante aquele olhar que conhecia de memória.

- "Tem... tem seus olhos." – murmurou, com a voz quebrada, se sentando ao lado de sua esposa com cuidado.

- "Eu sei... ele tem seu cabelo. E seu nariz e seus olhos também." – respondeu ela, com a mesma voz.

Finn sorriu ao ver os pequenos e bagunçados cabelos preto na cabeça de seu filho.

- "Oi!" – murmurou os dois ao mesmo tempo, olhando para seus filhos.

Nenhum dos dois chorava, olhavam para sua mãe como se fossem o mais maravilhoso do mundo.

- "Oi Chris, oi Funny! Essa é a mamãe e eu sou o papai." – ele disse, acariciando a cabeça de sua filha.

Rachel se acomodou mais ao seu lado, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de seu esposo.

- "São lindos!" – ela sussurrou, emocionada enquanto olhava para eles embelezada.

- "Claro que são. São nossos, não poderia ser de outra forma." – brincou ela, beijando ela na testa.

Rachel examinou eles por um segundo. Chris era o maior dos dois e estava começando a ficar adormecido nos seus braços. Funny parecia estar mais entretida, já que olhava ao seu redor, como se estivesse gravando toda a informação em seu pequeno cérebro.

- "Senhora Hudson, deveria descansar." – lhe disse a enfermeira, uma vez que ambos voltaram para o quarto e a mulher acomodou os dois berços ao lado da cama.

Rachel achou que descasar naquele momento era uma perca de tempo.

- "Eu farei depois." – respondeu ela, enquanto olhava a pequena criatura que dormia em seus braços.

Finn colocou Chris no berço e se aproximou da cama.

- "Vou buscar Amy e nossos pais. Ok?" – murmurou.

Rachel assentiu, enquanto ele dava um beijo na testa de sua filha e ela se movia um pouco em seus braços. Finn sorriu enormemente e Rachel pensou que o coração ia parar a qualquer momento.

- "Te menti antes, sabe? Isso definitivamente é o mais terno que já vi." – brincou ela, pegando a pequena mão de sua filha e olhando para o berço de Chris.

Finn voltou a sorrir e se aproximou mais dela, a beijando nos lábios.

- "Acho que já gastei essas palavras hoje... mas direi novamente. Te amo!" – lhe disse, acariciando a bochecha dela.

- "Eu também te amo. Muito. E essas palavras não se gastam nunca." – respondeu ela, lhe devolvendo o gesto.

Finn voltou a beija-la e Funny se moveu nos braços de Rachel, acordando de seu breve cochilo. Soltou um gemido mais terno, atraindo a atenção de seus pais.

- "Bem, acordou. Irei buscar o resto assim pode fazer sua apresentação, ok?" – Finn disse para sua filha, beijando ela na testa outra vez.

A menina olhou para ele por um segundo e esticou sua mão para segurar o dedo de seu pai. Rachel pode ver como os olhos de Finn se enchiam de lágrimas.

- "Sim, esse é seu papai. É incrível, não? E ainda não viu o melhor." – Rachel murmurou para sua filha uma vez que Finn foi capaz de se desgrudar de ambas.

Funny se esticou agora para pagar uma mecha do cabelo de Rachel entre seus minúsculos dedos e ela sorriu. Se moveu na cama para alcançar o berço de Chris e acariciou os pequenos cabelos de seu filho, daquela mini versão de Finn.

E se supõe que deveria dormir com tanto ao seu redor para ver?

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	14. Chapter 14

**Daqui a pouco é ANIVERSÁRIO DA LEA! PARBÉNS PRA MULHER MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO QUE TAMBÉM É A MULHER DO HOMEM MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

- "Por que demoram tanto?" – questionou Kurt, nervoso, enquanto ficava de pé pela décima vez nos últimos quinze minutos.

- "Está dando a luz a gêmeos, Kurt. Não é um combo do McDonalds." – respondeu Blaine, tentando acalmá-lo.

Amy havia ficado adormecida no colo de Leroy e Harry brincava com o chapéu de Burt.

- "Vou perguntar para a enfermeira." – murmurou Carole, se levantando.

Se chocou com o brilhante sorriso de seu filho ao abrir a porta.

- "E?" – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Amy acordou e correu até seu pai.

- "Estão todos bem! Rachel esteve fantástica e os bebês são... são lindos, já vão poder ver." – ele explicou, abraçando a sua entusiasmada filha e recebendo os abraços do restante.

Kurt e Amy correram até o quarto, entrando nele como um par de crianças na manhã de Natal.

- "Tranquilos que estão dormindo." – disse Rachel, levando um dedo até a boca.

Finn levantou Amy para que pudesse ver e todos se reuniram ao redor dos dois berços.

- "Essa é Funny Carole Hudson-Berry e esse é Christopher Leroy Hiram Hudson-Berry." – explicou Finn, apontando para seus filhos.

Tanto Carole como Hiram e Leroy olharam para seus filhos, com agradecimento nos olhos.

- "São perfeitos." – murmurou Amy, olhando para seus irmãos e passando uma de suas mãos pelo nariz de Christopher. O bebê acordou e olhou para sua irmã nos olhos, surpreendido. Amy sorriu. "Oi Chris. É muito lindo!" – disse.

- "Te felicito, Rach. São lindos." – disse Kurt, se aproximando dela e beijando na testa.

Carole pegou Chris nos braços.

- "É igual a você, carinho. Tem seus olhos." – murmurou para seu filho, claramente orgulhosa, se aproximando de Rachel e dando um beijo nela também.

- "Oh... e Funny tem os seus!" – exclamou Hiram, quando a menina acordou e seu pai a pegou nos braços.

- "Quero ver ela, quero ver ela!" – pediu Amy, dando um par de pulinhos.

Finn se sentou no sofá e chamou a menina para se aproximar.

- "Oi Funny!" – murmurou Amy, beijando a testa dela.

Finn passou ela para Leroy e deixou ele se sentar no sofá. Se aproximou de Rachel, a abraçando pelos ombros e beijando na testa.

- "Por que não tenta dormir? Agora estão entretidos por um bom tempo." – murmurou, enquanto ela se acomodava mais em seus braços, cedendo ao cansaço.

Sentiu as vozes de sua família, os pequenos gemidos de seus filhos, o riso contagioso de Amy e a respiração de Finn chocando contra sua testa, enquanto seus lábios sorriam contra seu cabelo.

Sentiu, sobretudo, que nunca voltaria a ser a mesa, que nada na vida teria o mesmo sentido agora. Tal como o dia em que havia beijado Finn pela primeira vez, tal como o dia em que haviam se casado no improvisado casamento no ginásio. Esse dia havia mudado para sempre e não podia se sentir mais feliz.

-oo-

Se moveu um pouco na cama, se sentindo dolorida. Lhe custou, por um segundo, recordar aonde estava, mas bastou abrir os olhos para se localizar. Finn dormia ao seu lado em um incomodo sofá de hospital e Amy estava em pé, expectante, parada entre os berços de seus irmãos, esticando seu pescoço para olhá-los.

- "Aonde estão todos?" – perguntou para sua filha, um pouco sonolenta ainda.

- "Foram jantar." – ela lhe explicou, com um sussurro exagerado.

- "E por que você não acompanhou eles?" – disse Rachel, se sentando na cama.

Amy olhou para ela confusa.

- "Mamãe... eu tinha que cuidar deles!" – exclamou, quase ofendida, como se Rachel estivesse lhe perguntando o mais óbvio do universo.

Sua mãe sorriu.

- "Pode fazer algo por mim?" – a menina assentiu, de forma solene. "Me traga o pequeno pacote dourado que tem na bolsa cinza." – lhe ordenou.

A menina obedeceu, correndo até sua mãe e lhe entregando o pacote. Rachel lhe indicou que se sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

- "Abra." – disse.

Amy rompeu o embrulho e tirou uma caixinha que tinha nele. Abriu rapidamente, sorrindo quando viu os dois pequenos pinguins de prata que havia dentro. Rachel pegou para colocar na pulseira que a menina tinha e ambas ficaram olhando para eles por um momento.

- "Talvez agora não entenda... mas se não fosse por você, Amy, eu não poderia fazer nada disso. Te devo... te devo muito." – murmurou, a abraçando enquanto olhava para Finn pelo canto do olho.

Voltaram a ficar em silencio até que Chris acordou e começou a chorar.

Finn pulou do sofá, praticamente correndo até o berço de seu filho e pegando ele nos braços.

- "O que foi campeão?" – perguntou, balançando um pouco.

Funny acordou também, se sentindo incomodada pelo barulho que seu irmão fazia.

- "Provavelmente tem fome. Me traga Chris primeiro." – disse Rachel, estendendo seus braços e pegando seu filho.

Finn carregou então Funny e começou a balançar tal como havia feito com seu irmão uns momentos antes.

- "Por que não canta para ela?" – propôs Amy, ao ver seu pai começar a entrar em pânico.

- "O que quer que cantemos?" – questionou Finn, aceitando a ideia e se sentando novamente no sofá.

Amy meditou por um segundo.

- "Qual é a música que cantava para mim?" – lhe disse, enquanto voltava a se sentar ao lado de sua mãe que tratava de dar o peito para o agora tranquilo Chris.

Finn sorriu e começou a cantar suavemente, quase em um sussurro.\

- "_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me, girl. Hey, don't be ashamed to cry…" – _Rachel começou a cantar junto dele e Fanny paralizou.

Olhou para seu pai diretamente nos olhos, como se escutá-lo harmonizar com sua mãe fosse o mais maravilhoso do mundo. Quando Finn e Rachel terminaram a música, Chris já tinha voltado a dormir e Funny se entretinha se alimentando em sua mãe.

Amy sorriu, se sentando no colo de seu pai.

- "Sim, definitivamente vão precisar de mim!" – exclamou, soltando um suspiro dramático e se acomodando no peito de Finn.

Ele sorriu e olhou para Rachel de forma cúmplice.

- "Claro que te necessitamos, carinho. Somos uma equipe." – sua mãe lhe disse, enquanto Finn aproximava o sofá da cama e segurava a mão de sua esposa, dando um aperto.

- "Somos uma equipe." – repetiu, olhando primeiro para Amy, depois para Chris que dormia em seu pequeno berço e por último para Funny que lhe devolveu o olhar nos braços de Rachel.

Finn pensou que possivelmente não existiam Liga de Famílias, mas a sua chutaria o traseiro de todas se fosse assim.

-oo-

- "Quanto tempo mais devem estar ali dentro?" – questionou Finn, olhando para seus filhos através do grosso vidro.

- "Só um par de horas mais, é uma simples monitorização para nos assegurar de que tudo está bem e depois... vamos para casa." – respondeu Rachel, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de seu marido enquanto ele a envolvia com os braços.

- "Perfeito. Poderemos ver a partida em casa, então."

- "Pela enésima vez, Finn... deve ir na partida, é sua responsabilidade."

- "Rach, deve estar brincando! Não vou te abandonar dois dias depois de dar a luz a nossos filhos por uma estúpida partida de Futebol Americano!"

- "Sabe? Quando se propõe é bastante dramático." – ela disse, com um sorrisinho, tirando a vista de seus filhos esse virando nos braços dele para olha-lo nos olhos. "É seu trabalho, carinho. Eles te necessitam."

- "Vocês me necessitam."

- "Sim, claro que te necessitamos, mas não vamos morrer porque você se foi por um par de horas." – brincou, lhe acariciando as bochechas. "Quanto lutou para isso, Finn? É a final! É seu sonho!"

- "Você é meu sonho. Esses dois embrulhos que estão ali são me sonho." – murmurou ele, com um sorriso, apoiando sua testa na de sua esposa.

Rachel também sorriu.

- "Então faça isso por nós, por eles. Vá e ganhe essa partida, volte para casa com esse prêmio. Dê a seus filhos mais uma razão para ficarem orgulhosos do incrível e maravilhoso pai que tem. Faça por mim. Por todos esses anos em que acreditei cegamente em você." – disse Rachel, olhando ele fixamente nos olhos marrons que tanto conhecia.

Finn meditou por um momento, lhe devolvendo o olhar.

- "Não é justo o que faz. Sabe que é meu ponto fraco." – respondeu, sorrindo novamente, se aproximando para beija-la nos lábios, a abraçando forte pela cintura e brincando com o suave pano da camisola do hospital.

- "Papai?" – disse a voz de Amy, timidamente, aparecendo no pequeno corredor.

- "Sim pulga!"

- "O tio Blaine disse que está indo para o estádio. Se quiser ir com ele deve andar rápido." – lhe explicou, enquanto seu pai a levantava para que pudesse ver seus irmãos, que ainda dormiam prazerosamente em seus berços transparentes.

Finn olhou para Rachel por um segundo e ela assentiu com a cabeça, como se lhe assegurasse de que tudo ficaria bem.

- "Quebre a perna!" – murmurou para ele, quando ele se aproximou para beija-la como despedida.

- "Te amo!" – respondeu ele, quase teatralmente, com a mesma urgência e sinceridade que naquela primeira vez, há quase quinze anos.

- "Papai!" – Amy gritou, perseguindo ele pelo corredor antes de que ele e Blaine saíssem do hospital. "Quero te dar isso, assim leva como amuleto." – lhe disse, entregando a pequena pulseira prateada.

Finn se ajoelhou no chão, para ficar na altura dela e segurou sua filha pelos ombros.

- "Você vai cuidar deles, né?" – murmurou, olhando para ela fixamente nos olhos e sorrindo ao ver o peito de Amy se inflar de orgulho.

- "Claro papai. É meu trabalho." – respondeu Amy, com solenidade.

Por mais estúpido que pareça, foi somente então que Finn sentiu que estava fazendo o correto.

-oo-

A partida foi difícil, mas todas as finais são assim. O público dos Jets, vestidos de azul e vermelho, gritou para seus jogadores durante toda a partida e ainda assim a voz do assistente Hudson podia ser ouvida sobre o barulho da multidão.

Essa não era só outra final para Finn. Podia ser assim para seus jogadores, que estavam acostumados a passar de uma equipe para outra, levantando troféus e subindo no pódio e poderia ser assim para o treinador Parker, tetracampeão com duas equipes diferentes, mas não para o jovem de Lima, Ohio que havia ganhado em sua vida apenas um título (do qual, além de tudo, estava incrivelmente orgulhoso. Não é todos os dias que é campeão Nacional na competição de corais).

Naquele dia, Finn não se importava com as luzes, as entrevistas, as colunas esportivas que o proclamava um dos ponto chave para o triunfo (o qual era verdade, considerando que ele havia sido o que tinha programado as seis jogadas dos TouchDown que levaram eles para a vitória) nem a ascensão em sua carreira. Não, aqueles eram apenas condimentos. Pela primeira vez em anos, Finn sentia que estava a altura. Era o melhor no que fazia, no se trabalho. Finn Hudson era, sem dúvidas, a Rachel Berry dos treinadores de Futebol Americano.

Olhou então para as câmeras, as dezenas de luzes que o focavam e pensou nela. Ela que seguramente estava gritando e pulando na sala de sua casa, chorando de alegria, abraçando Amy, Kurt, seus pais. Ela que, dois dias antes, havia lhe dado o melhor premio de sua vida. Não lhe importava se havia outras centenas de milhares de pessoas olhando isso pela televisão.

Finn olhou para as câmeras se sentindo triunfante, se sentindo completo, se sentindo esse homem que ela esperava que ele fosse. E Finn pensou, com um sorriso, que os fãs dos Jets não tinham nem ideia do quanto deviam aquele premio para Rachel Berry.

- "Chris não chorou durante toda a partida! Devia ter visto, Finn, ele ficou nos braços de Burt o tempo todo, com os olhos abertos, sem sequer fazer barulho. E Funny dormiu a tarde toda, então eu suponho que acordará a qualquer momento." – disse Rachel, horas depois, quando ambos se deitaram em sua cama ao terminar o jantar familiar que ela e Kurt haviam organizado para Blaine e ele. Finn deixou o pequeno monitor na mesinha de cabeceira e deitou ao lado dela, a abraçando com delicadeza. Ela olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos, sorrindo e por uns momentos ficaram assim. "Não sabe quão orgulhosa estou de você, Finn." – murmurou depois de um tempo, lhe acariciando uma das bochechas. "Ainda se não tivesse ganhado eu estaria orgulhosa. Não posso ser muito objetiva quando se trata de você, de jeito nenhum." – brincou.

Finn sorriu e a beijou na palma da mão, se aproximando mais dela na escuridão.

- "Eu também estou orgulhoso de você, carinho. O que fez nesses dias, durante o parto e... essas coisas... esteve incrível!"

- "Você também esteve. Eu não poderia fazer nem a metade das coisas que faço se não tivesse você comigo. Você me dá... a força que necessito." – confessou Rachel, fechando os olhos e cedendo diante as carícias de Finn.

- "Então estou orgulhoso de nós. De você e de mim. Hoje mais do que nunca." – respondeu ele, a beijando na testa e a abraçando fortemente, deixando que ela apoiasse sua cabeça em seu peito.

- "O sexo da vitória vai ter que esperar." – brincou ela, escutando o ritmo das batidas do coração de Finn.

- "Me cante algo." – ele pediu, em um murmurou.

Ela obedeceu.

- "_Oh, my man... I love him so. He'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright… all right. What's the difference if I say 'I'll go away'? When I know I'll come back on my knees some day. __For whatever my man is, I'm his… forever more." – _cantou, emu ma voz doce e suave, enquanto brincava com os dedos de seus esposo.

- "É minha sem importar nada?" – questionou ele.

- "Sim. Sou sua para sempre."

- "Como quando por exemplo?"

- "Quando ganha e quando perde... quando tem um dia ruim. Quando se esquece das coisas que te peço pra comprar. Quando é o esposo mais doce do mundo ou o treinador de Futebol Americano, ou o baterista amador. Quando é um amigo, um irmão ou um filho incrível e quando é um pai exemplar. Sobretudo quando é um pai exemplar. O que quer que seja... é o Finn. E eu, Rachel, sou sua." – murmurou ela, entrelaçando seus dedos e brincando agora com a aliança de Finn.

O cômodo silencio foi interrompido pelo choro de um bebê, proveniente do pequeno dispositivo que repousava sobre a cabeceira.

- "Você dorme, que eu me encarregarei de ser o pai exemplar agora mesmo." – murmurou para ela, beijando o cabelo e a acomodando no lençol.

- "Tem leite na geladeira e as fraldas estão na..."

- "Cesta amarela, sim, eu sei."

- "Finn?"

- "Sim?"

- "Te amo!"

- "... eu também te amo, carinho. Agora durma. Será sua vez de acordar quando Chris despertar."

- "Sabia que isso não ficaria barato."

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )

OBS. 2: É como eu havia comentado com vocês, até sexta está difícil eu atualizar frequentemente por conta da prova que eu tenho, mas depois disso eu tento voltar com minha rotina normalmente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

- "Bom, nos conte Finn, o que se sente ao ser o novo treinador dos Jets?" – questionou Susan Reinolds.

Finn se moveu incomodo em sua cadeira, tentando não pensar nas luzes ou nas câmeras que focavam nele (e sobretudo nas milhares de pessoas que deveriam estar assistindo).

- "Francamente, é genial! Me preparei para isso e trabalhamos duro durante muito tempo, então... estou ansioso para começar." – respondeu, olhando para a apresentadora do programa matutino.

- "E é tão jovem! Quantos anos tem?"

- "Vinte e nove."

- "Deve ser o treinador..."

- "Mais jovem da história dos Jets, sim."

- "Isso é fantástico, sério. E esse foi um ano especial para você, né?" – Finn sorriu ao entender a que se referia a mulher e de repente se sentiu mais solto.

- "Sim nós... minha esposa e eu ganhamos nossos filhos há dois meses. Entao... estamos muito contentes." – respondeu.

- "Para os que ainda não sabem, Finn está casado com Rachel Berry, a estrela da Broadway. Não é assim?"

- "Sim, estamos casados há dois anos, mas... nos conhecemos há bastante tempo." – respondeu ele, com entusiasmo (claramente falar de Rachel era muito mais fácil).

- "Nos conte como se conheceram, isso me intriga. São um casal muito atípico."

- "Bom, nos conhecemos no colégio. Nós dois somos de Lima, uma pequena cidade de Ohio e... estávamos no mesmo clube de coral. Saímos durante os anos do colégio e... nos reencontramos na cidade há uns três anos. Ela é o amor da minha vida, então não foi muito difícil propor casamento."

- "E o que ela está fazendo agora?"

- "Agora? Deve estar... tomando café da manhã?"

- "Não, me refiro ao... trabalho."

- "Oh, claro! Bom, está se preparando para o remake de Funny Girl. Estreia em seis meses, mais ou menos e ela... é a protagonista."

- "E me diga, Finn, como se arrumam para criar três crianças, manter um lar e um matrimônio e... ser dois trabalhadores ao mesmo tempo?" – Finn então olhou para as pequenas telas de plasma que havia atrás dele, que mostravam fotos de Rachel e ele em uma das partidas dos Jets e em um grande baile beneficente.

- "Francamente Susan, não tenho ideia." – respondeu, brincando com o nó de sua gravata.

- "Para de tocar nisso." – murmurou Rachel, enquanto arrumava a roupa recém lavada dos bebês e olhava seu esposo através da televisão.

Sorriu ao ver como Finn colocava suas mãos nos joelhos imediatamente, como se tivesse escutado ela. Um pequeno gemido foi ouvido através do monitor dos gêmeos e Rachel deixou o pequeno suéter que estava dobrando sobre a mesa e subiu as escadas.

- "O que foi, grandão?" – perguntou para Chris, pegando ele nos braços e se sentando na cadeira de balanço que Finn havia instalado ao lado da janela.

Tentou dar mama para ele, mas Chris se negou.

- "Parece que só quer companhia." – murmurou, uma vez que certificou que tão pouco necessitava uma troca de fralda.

Chris olhou para ela diretamente nos olhos, enquanto brincava com o fecho da blusa que Rachel vestia. Ela sorriu: era incrível o quanto seu filho se parecia com Finn. O liso cabelo preto estava sempre despenteado, sim importar o quanto tentasse arrumar e os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam sob a luz do sol. Era quase o dobro do tamanho de sua irmã e parecia crescer rapidamente. Rachel murmurou algo bobo e Chris lhe deu um sorriso meio de lado, fazendo que o coração de sua mãe se derretesse ali mesmo.

- "Chris, Chris, Chris!" – ela disse, com um sorriso, acariciando uma das rosadas bochechas e mexendo um pouco na cadeira. "Que difícil será te ver conquistando corações!" – brincou, soltando uma gargalhada. Chris também sorriu, brincando agora com o cabelo de sua mãe. "Quer que te diga como será tudo? Você crescerá e será uma cópia de seu pai, incrivelmente lindo, doce e talentoso. Todas as garotas da escola vão querer estar com você (e provavelmente alguma líder de torcida tonta vai querer te arrebatar). Então um dia vai conhecer uma garota e ela... se apaixonará por você. Não poderá fazer outra coisa do que pensar em você, do que sonhar com você. Te olhará nos corredores, nas horas das aulas, no almoço, nas práticas de Futebol Americano. E viverá assim, escondida, até que um dia você a encontra. Olha para ela e a descobre. Com um pouco de sorte, Chris, deixará ela te amar. Escolherá ela. E quando menos esperar... estará compartilhando o café da manhã e a conta de luz. E um menino lindo com seus olhos e seu cabelo. E fará ela se apaixonar por você todos os dias, dia após dia, ano após ano." – finalizou, acariciando o fino cabelo e o beijando na testa.

Continuou mexendo por um tempo. Cantarolando os primeiros versos de 'One' do U2.

- "O que, não gosta dessa música?" – questionou ao ver que Chris voltava a se mexer em seus braços, incomodo. "Prefere algo do Journey, ou talvez... Beatles?" – Chris continuou se movendo, quase a beira das lágrimas e Rachel começou com a primeira música que lhe veio a mente antes que seu filho começasse a chorar e acordasse sua irmã.

- "_Kissed today goodbye... the sweetnes and the sorrow. Wish me luck the same to you… but I can't regret what I did for love, what I did for love…" – _Chris se acalmou quando sua mãe começou a cantar, sorrindo novamente, como se Rachel fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

E ela também sorriu: aparentemente, seu filho tinha algo dela também.

-oo-

- "Funny! É a terceira vez no dia que faz isso..." – se queixou Rachel, limpando o rosto de sua filha, enquanto ela se movia incomoda na cadeira, jogando o pequeno prato com o resto de comida no chão. "Oh, espera que seu pai volte e veja isso?"

- "O que devo ver?" – questionou Finn, entrando na cozinha e deixando a bolsa no chão.

Rachel suspirou, aliviada.

- "Sua filha acaba de jogar o prato encima dela por três vezes no dia." – lhe explicou, apontando para o desastre que Funny havia feito.

A menina se sacudiu mais na cadeira, esticando seus braços para que Finn a tirasse de lá.

- "Aonde está o Chris?"

- "Dormindo há... uma hora?"

- "E Amy?"

- "Foi para a aula de ballet e depois tinha uma festa de pijama na casa de Sammy. Por que não dá banho na Funny enquanto eu preparo algo para nós comermos?" – propôs, enquanto começava a limpar a sujeira no chão.

- "Parece bom. Vamos, pulga, vamos deixar para a mamãe a parte chata."

- "Não a consente, Finn! Nunca aprenderá assim!" – foi o último que escutou sua esposa dizer, enquanto subia pelas escadas até o banheiro das crianças.

- "Por que faz ela ficar tão brava? Você não sabe a sorte que tem, Fan, tem a melhor mãe do mundo." – murmurou para sua filha, tirando a roupa suja e enchendo a pequena banheira com água morna. Funny soltou uma gargalhada quando seu pai a submergiu lentamente, colocando um pouco de shampoo no fino cabelo. "Gosta do banho, né? Isso é estranho. Gosta de se sujar e gosta de tomar banho também. Aí estão meus genes, acho. Na parte da sujeira. Tem muito da mamãe, também. Seus olhos... e seu sorriso. E o nariz também. Sei que ela odeia isso, que você tenha o nariz dela, mas eu adoro. É como uma pequena Rachel Berry, mas também é... diferente. Não jogue água!" – recriminou, com um meio sorriso e sua filha voltou a mover suas pernas, encharcando a cintura dele. Finn não pode evitar soltar uma gargalhada, enquanto tirava Funny da água e a envolvia em um apequena toalha. "Você vai romper o meu coração. Sim, vai me quebrar. Com certeza... e se for como ela, linda e brilhante e... cativante como sua mãe, vai fazer metade da escola se apaixonar. E vai levar seu pai a uma morte lenta mas dolorosa, sabe? Ter que te ver... nos braços de outro vai me matar. Só... você apenas se lembre que eu fui o primeiro homem na sua vida, ok? Eu tive você primeiro em meus braços. Eu te amei antes que qualquer... jogador de Futebol Americano que quer te levar ao baile de formatura." – lhe disse, movendo ela em seus braços uma vez que colocou o pijama e secou os poucos cabelos de sua pequena cabeça.

Funny apoiou a cabeça no peito de seu pai, bocejando em sinal de cansaço. Finn a acomodou no pequeno berço, a tampando com a coberta e dando o coelho de pelúcia que Rachel havia escolhido. Funny recusou, com um gemido e apontou para o chão, para a pequena bola de futebol americano que Finn havia comprado para seu irmão.

- "Quer a bola?" – perguntou, surpreendido, ficando ao lado dela na cama.

A pequena o abraçou no mesmo instante, adormecendo em um segundo. Finn sorriu, lhe acariciando o suave cabelo pela última vez e saindo do quarto.

- "Teve que se trocar?" – questionou Rachel, quando Finn voltou para a cozinha.

- "Sim." – murmurou ele, a abraçando pela cintura e beijando o pescoço.

Rachel se relaxou imediatamente em seus braços, deixando a colher que estava cozinhando de lado e se virando para olhá-lo.

- "Oi!" – ela sussurrou, o rodeando com seus braços pelo pescoço e apoiando sua cabeça no peito de seu esposo. Finn a aproximou ainda mais, desenhando círculos na parte de baixo de suas costas. "Senti tanta sua falta hoje." – lhe confessou, respirando profundamente um bom cheiro de... _Finn._

- "Estiveram difíceis?"

- "Sim, mas não é somente por isso. Eu... senti sua falta. Dos seus dois metros de Finn Hudson." – ela disse, com um sorrisinho, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

- "Eu também senti sua falta." – respondeu Finn, movendo ela um pouco, tal como havia feito com Funny uns minutos antes.

Ficaram em silencio um bom tempo, com o som dos borbulho do molhos que Rachel estava preparando no fogo, matando a saudade um do outro.

- "Estou... tão cansada." – ela disse, se desgrudando dele para terminar a comida.

- "Quão cansada?" – questionou ele, colocando os pratos na pequena mesa da cozinha e olhando para ela de forma sugestiva.

Rachel tentou esconder o sorriso que começava a se formar em seus lábios.

- "Por que pergunta?"

- "Oh, não sei, talvez... achei que poderíamos tentar... já sabe. Como Amy não está e os bebês estão dormindo e... há muito tempo que não..." – Rachel o interrompeu em sua torpe explicação, o beijando nos lábios.

Finn sorriu, pegando ela pela nuca para aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo.

- "Sim... realmente senti sua falta." – murmurou, uma vez que se separaram, arrumando o longo cabelo atrás dos ombros e beijando o pescoço dela.

- "Sabe? Podemos requentar o macarrão mais tarde..."

- "Achei que estava cansada."

- "Nunca estou cansada para _isso_, carinho." – sussurrou ela, com uma voz incrivelmente sexy, lhe acariciando as costas (e um pouco mais abaixo) .

Finn então a levantou, carregando ela em seus braços e Rachel esticou um braço para apagar a luz da cozinha e pegar o monitor dos bebês.

- "Tem que chamar alguém para revisar essa escada." – disse, depois que Finn quase tropeçou ao subir a escada.

- "Necessitamos falar disso agora?"

- "Não, tem razão."

- "Bom." – Finn a deitou na cama, tirando o velho suéter que estava vestida e recostando ao seu lado.

- "Oh... Rach..." – murmurou ele, contendo o fôlego, quando ela tirou a calça jeans para poder deslizar sua mão através de sua cueca boxer, o acariciando.

- "Parece que realmente sentiu minha falta." – respondeu ela, com um sorriso, quando sentiu como aquele quente 'pacote' se movia em suas mãos.

- "Não tem ideia."

- "Sim, eu tenho." – Rachel arqueou suas costas quando sentiu a certeira mão de Finn soltando seu sutiã, enquanto lhe beijava o ombro.

Abraçou ele com suas pernas ao redor da cintura, buscando mais contato, tratando de sentir ele com cada célula de seu corpo. Dizer que o amava era a maior subestimação do século. Rachel gostava de pensar que Finn era uma parte dela mesma, que ambos formavam um todo (mesmo que Finn provavelmente fosse a melhor parte desse todo). Eles simplesmente se encaixavam. Suas vozes encaixavam, seus lábios encaixavam, suas mãos e as batidas de seus corações. Compartilhavam uma conexão única, inigualável.

Rachel poderia encontrá-lo em um quarto abarrotado de pessoas, de olhos fechados, simplesmente por intuição. Não saberia dizer se o ama pela conexão que tem ou se conectam dessa forma porque se amam, mas a essas alturas já não lhe importava. Nesse momento, quando ela e Finn se dedicam a se amar, tudo o que lhe importa é Finn. Sua respiração quente em seu pescoço, suas enormes mãos a segurando com força e também doçura, suas pernas se entrelaçando debaixo do lençol... tudo isso era Finn. Tudo isso e muito mais. Finn era o homem de sua vida, o pai de seus filhos, inabalável companheiro.

- "Está... está chorando? Te fiz chorar?" – questionou ele, desconcertado, olhando ela sob a pouca luz do pequeno quarto.

Rachel sorriu, se recostando sobre ele, sentindo como pouco a pouco as batidas de seu coração voltava a normalidade.

- "Sim... mas não é pelo que acha."

- "Oh... não te... não foi...? Por que para mim, pareceu que estivemos genial!"

- "Sim, Finn, esteve incrível." – ela disse, com uma gargalhada, lhe acariciando uma bochecha para acalmá-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos, apoiando suas mãos nas costas de sua esposa e a acariciando.

- "Por que chora então?"

- "Acho que simplesmente... te amo muito!"

- "E isso está mal?"

- "Não, claro que ano. Ao contrário."

- "Bom. Porque eu também te amo, mas não muito. Nada é demais com você."

- "Realmente quer me fazer chorar, né?" – questionou ela, com um sorriso. Finn se virou na cama para poder olhar para ela e limpou as lágrimas com o polegar. Rachel beijou a palma da mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, brincando com eles. "Lembra quando tudo o que tínhamos eram... expectativas e sonhos? Quando Nova York não era mais do que um pequeno globo de neve na sua escrivaninha?" – perguntou, tentando não chorar novamente.

- "Claro que me lembro. Nunca na minha vida tive tanto medo como nessa época." – confessou Finn, se relaxando diante o contato de suas mãos. Rachel arqueou uma sobrancelha, pedindo que ele continuasse se explicando. "Temia tanto que você fosse sem eu... de não ser suficiente. Eu não... eu não acostumava pensar em meu futuro até que te conheci, não acostumava ter expectativas. Sobretudo porque não confiava em mim mesmo, porque não me conhecia. Você me mostrou que havia outra pessoa dentro de mim, alguém melhor, alguém que tinha chances de estar a altura. E acho que tudo o que fiz desde então... eu fiz para te merecer." – disse, com sinceridade, sorrindo ao ver como novas lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Rachel, rolando por seu nariz.

- "É muito bom para ser real, Finn Hudson."

- "Então estamos quites." – brincou, beijando mais uma vez, não só nos lábios mas também nas bochechas, na testa, na ponta do nariz dela, enchendo seus ouvidos com o incrível som do risinho contido de Rachel.

- "Tem vezes, quando estou muito cansada, que acho que desejaria... voltar nesse tempo, sabe? Voltar para aquelas deliciosas tardes em que nos deitávamos no gramado para olhar as nuvens passar..."

- "E comer esses incríveis sorvetes caseiros que preparava."

- "Sim, comer os sorvetes também. Mas sabe o que acontece então?"

- "Não..."

- "Chris sorri. E tem... tem seu sorriso, Finn. Tem o mesmo sorriso de lado que você tem. E Funny ama as músicas do Journey e de Morrison. E Amy me chama de mamãe ou... me conta sobre seu dia na escola. E são... são nossos, Finn. São de nós dois. Isso vale a pena. Isso é melhor do que os sorvetes caseiros e as tardes sem fazer nada. Prefiro essa vida atarefada com você, com nossa família, do que a outra vida que tínhamos. Porque essa tem certezas, tem projetos, tem eles." – ela disse, em um murmúrio, com seus brilhantes olhos preto cintilando na quase escuridão.

Finn a aproximou mais de seu corpo, tremendo um pouco ao sentir o contato de ambas peles, se mesclando embaixo do lençol.

- "Se casaria comigo?"

- "Oh, sinto muito, mas isso não agradaria muito a meu esposo, sabe?"

- "Maldito bastardo! Terei que chutar o traseiro dele." – se queixou Finn, de brincadeira, sentindo o corpo de Rachel vibrar contra o seu. "Sou uma boa segunda opção?"

- "É uma boa primeira, segunda, terceira e milionésima opção. Tem bastante chances."

- "Que bom. Desafiarei ele em um duelo de dança, seguramente conseguirei tirar ele do mapa."

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	16. Chapter 16

**Eu ainda estou viva! E não abandono essa fic nunca! Só andei com a agenda um pouco lotada demais, mas espero que agora volte a rotina... Aproveitem o cap. bjos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Ser o treinador dos Jets era menos interessante, mais difícil e mais estressante do que parecia. Estava claro que ser o encarregado de uma das maiores equipes do mundo não seria tarefa fácil e não deveria ser assim, mas Finn Hudson achava que pelo menos seria divertido.

Porem, nesse momento, Finn se deu conta do quão errado esteve. Ser treinador significava, pelo menos até então, vestir uma roupa bem arrumada, ir a reuniões, assistir a vídeos e viajar. Muitas viagens. Finn havia passado as últimas duas semanas percorrendo Universidades, buscando suas próximas estrelas, tratando de encontrar algum jovem entusiasmado que quisesse se unir a uma das categorias dos Jets.

- "Bobby Manilow não te convenceu?" – lhe perguntou Blaine, enquanto tirava a gravata e a deixava no armário do quarto de hotel.

Finn franziu a testa.

- "Não sei, faltava... algo. Mas é o melhor que vimos, sem dúvidas." – contestou, checando o cardápio para pedir o almoço.

Sentiu um vazio por dentro, uma espécie de falta. Não tinha que ser extremamente inteligente para dar conta de que sentia falta de sua família, de sua esposa, de seus filhos. Não ajudou que, ao abrir o celular, o rosto de seus três filhos brilhassem na tela, como se o chamasse para voltar para casa. Quando tinha sido a última vez que havia falado com Rachel?

- "Falou com Kurt hoje?" – perguntou para Blaine, tirando sua própria roupa e colocando em um cabideiro (pensou no pequeno gesto de desaprovação que Rachel teria feito se tivesse visto o quão amarrotado estava e imediatamente tentou arrumar um pouco, sem muito resultado).

- "Sim, mas só por uns minutos. Ele e Rachel estavam fazendo os últimos ajustes no teatro. Já estão ensaiando as mudanças do cenário. Ao parecer Harry esteve com um pouco de febre e Rachel tem uma dor nas costas. Se a dor não passasse iria ver um médico." – explicou.

Finn sentiu como tivesse engolido um bloco de gelo: a ideia de que Rachel estivesse doente quando ele estava a centenas de quilômetros de distancia o deixava doente também. Buscou o número de sua esposa no celular e esperou impaciente que ela atendesse.

- "Esse é o telefone de Rachel Berry. Não posso atender agora, então deixe seu recado depois do sinal e retornarei a ligação. Obrigada!" – disse a conhecida e imponente voz dela do outro lado da linha.

Finn suspirou: apenas em escutar a voz dela, as coisas pareciam melhores. Gravou uma pequena mensagem, tentando ser breve e deitou na cama.

Quando havia se convertido nisso? Quando haviam passado de ser mensagens na caixa postal e encontros no Skype? Desde quando ele e Rachel tinham problemas de comunicação tão graves que impediam ela de lhe contar algo tão simples e tão importante como que se sentia doente?

- "Ei, vou descer para comer algo no restaurante e revisar os papeis para a reunião das três horas. Você vem?" – questionou Blaine ao sair do banheiro.

Finn negou com a cabeça, alegando que estava muito cansado e Blaine entendeu que queria ficar sozinho. Tentou pensar nela quando seu companheiro atravessou a porta.

_- "Vai ficar me olhando por mais tempo ou já pode me trazer o café da manhã?" – perguntou Rachel, ainda com os olhos fortemente fechados, como se negando a acordar totalmente._

_ - "Oh, não é hora para café da manhã, carinho!"_

_ - "Que horas são?"_

_ - "São... quase cinco da manhã."_

_ - "Já vai?"_

_ - "Sim. O avião sai as sete."_

_ - "Oh... claro, tinha me esquecido." – ela disse, se aproximando mais dele inconscientemente, como se a descoberta da partida dele tivesse a acordado totalmente._

_ - "Vai estar bem?" – perguntou ele, ao ver o fio de insegurança nos olhos de sua esposa._

_ Rachel esticou seu pescoço para olha-lo, brincando com os botões de sua camisa._

_ - "Nunca ficamos separados por tanto tempo." – murmurou._

_ - "Se pensar bem, estivemos separados por dez anos."_

_ - "E foram extremamente difíceis para mim." – ela respondeu, com um sinal dramático, quase brava pelo fato de que seu esposo parecia não compartilhar de sua preocupação._

_ Finn a rodeou mais fortemente com seus braços, a beijando na cabeça._

_ - "Estaremos bem, já verá. Voltarei antes que possa começar a sentir minha falta."_

_ - "E você vai sentir minha falta?" – perguntou para ele com um murmúrio sexy, antes de beijá-lo em cheio nos lábios e se recostar sobre ele._

Naquele momento, para Finn, parecia que esses dez anos havia treinado para estar sem ela. Foi então que entendeu, enquanto se apegava aquela mensagem de trinta segundos que havia deixado no correio de voz para não se sentir tão longe, que nunca em sua vida poderia viver sem Rachel Berry.

-oo-

Não é fácil ser mãe de três filhos.

Havia meias que lavar e jantar para preparar. Ainda tinha que trocar fraldas e além disso, deveria ensinar Amy a tabela periódica do dois. Rachel soube que era assim para o resto das mães, pelo menos as que se ocupavam de seus filhos como ela. Porém, nem todas as mães se dedicavam em colocar em cena uma obra da Broadway de forma meticulosa, da forma que ela fazia. Nem todas as mães se encontravam, além de tudo, com que de repente seu esposo desaparecia de sua casa por três semanas para viajar pela metade do país em busca de jogadores.

Rachel acostumava se gabar de ser uma mulher forte, autossuficiente e na maioria dos dias realmente era. Podia fazer um milhão de coisas sem sequer parar para tomar um copo de água. Estava equivocada, sem dúvidas. Aquela tarde, sem ir mais longe, estava esgotada.

Havia praticado no teatro durante toda a manhã e teve que levar os gêmeos com ela, porque a babá não podia cuidar deles nesse horário. Havia passado o horário do almoço provando vestidos e voltou para seu lar no meio da tarde, carregando o carrinho dos gêmeos, a mochila de Amy, as sacolas do supermercado e a voz incessante de sua filha lhe contanto sobre a aula de ballet.

Se surpreendeu ao ver que Finn havia ligado duas vezes (entre o barulho dos gêmeos, da rua e seu próprio cansaço, perder o barulho do celular era aceitável). Colocou os bebês no pequeno cercadinho e enviou Amy para o banho antes de escutar as mensagens.

- "Ei Rach, sou eu!" – disse a voz de Finn e Rachel se agarrou mais ao telefone, como se com isso conseguisse com que Finn aparecesse ali, para segurá-la em seus braços e se encarregar do jantar. "Só queria... não conversamos hoje e realmente queria falar com você. Sinto muita a sua falta. De você e dos meninos também. Aqui está tudo bem, se continuarmos assim poderemos voltar em um par de dias. Só... ligue quando ouvir isso, ok? Dê um abraço nos meninos por mim. Te amo! Adeus..." – Rachel sentiu urgência em voltar a ouvir a mensagem, mas então notou que a segunda mensagem também era de Finn, então continuou escutando. "Blaine e eu devemos ir em uma reunião, então não poderei te atender até as cinco horas da tarde. Me envie uma mensagem se quiser que nos conectemos no Skype essa noite. Adeus." – não lhe escapou o tom hostil e quase frio da segunda mensagem e ao ver o relógio se deu conta de que Finn havia ligado a quase uma hora.

Se apressou a escrever, esperando que ele não estivesse muito bravo.

**"**_**Sinto muito, não ouvi o telefone tocar. O que acha das dez da noite? Colocarei as crianças para dormir nessa hora, então podemos conversar tranquilamente. Eu também sinto sua falta! Te amo! Me avise."**_ – escreveu.

Se recostou no pequeno sofá do quarto, segurando o telefone em suas mãos, esperando a resposta.

_**"As dez está bem. Nos vamos."**_ – respondeu Finn, uns minutos depois.

Isso era tudo? Nenhum 'te amo, sinto sua falta'? Nem sequer alguma dessas carinhas que Finn costuma colocar no final de cada mensagem?

Rachel tentou não tirar conclusões precipitadas: sentia muita falta dele para ficar brava com ele. O choro de Funny a tirou rapidamente de todo o pensamento que não tivesse a ver com seus filhos.

-oo-

- "Então?" – disse Blaine, se levantando, enquanto Finn jogava sua maleta no chão do carro alugado.

- "Los Angeles contratou ele." – murmurou.

Seu companheiro bateu no volante e passou as mãos pelos curto cabelo.

- "Era o melhor. Definitivamente Jones era o melhor. Não vai sequer negociar?"

- "Não, firmaram essa manhã. Deveremos esperar dois anos."

- "Então suponho que... devemos ir para o Texas, né?"

- "Sim. Vamos voltar para o hotel e assim podemos reservar os boletos."

- "Mais outra semana fora de casa." – disse Blaine, ligando o carro e Finn pode sentir a amargura em sua voz.

Se sentiu culpado. Estiveram reunidos com Dave Jones no dia anterior e Finn não quis fechar o contrato só porque Jones não lhe caia bem. Agora que pensava em retrospecto, tinha sido estupidez. Acabam de perder uma chance incrível só porque ele não havia gostado que o garoto pedisse mais dinheiro. Quem não faz isso, afinal?

- "Pode falar com Rachel?" – perguntou Blaine, tratando de iniciar uma conversa.

- "Só por mensagens. Essa noite conversaremos por Skype." – lhe explicou, checando outra vez seu telefone.

- "Não vai gostar de saber que ficaremos outra semana." – disse Blaine, esfregando a testa.

Finn sentiu como seus pulmões se fechavam: uma semana mais fora de casa, significava que não poderia ir com Rachel ao jantar beneficente do Museu de Ciências.

Por um momento lhe pareceu que o assento do desgastado carro o engolia. Estava frito.

-oo-

Devia se arrumar para falar com ele? Afinal ele a veria, não? Sim, talvez não era demais arrumar um pouco o cabelo ou...

- "Rach? Está aí?" – questionou a voz de Finn do computador.

- "Sim, estou aqui." – ela disse, sorrindo, se sentando no sofá e colocando o aparelho em seu colo (o plano de se arrumar ficando esquecido).

- "Oi." – murmurou Finn, com um meio sorriso, olhando incomodo para a câmera como se ela não lhe agradasse.

- "Oi." – respondeu ela, soltando um suspiro (desde quando esteve contendo o fôlego? Possivelmente desde a última vez que ela e seu marido haviam falado). "Aonde está?"

- "Na varanda do quarto. Blaine já está dormindo e não queria acordá-lo. Como estão as crianças?"

- "Bem. Sentem muito a sua falta. Amy tirou boas notas no exame de ciências."

- "Tem exames de ciências no primário?"

- "Aparentemente sim. Chris está começando a nascer os dentes, então morde tudo o que tem na frente. Seu alvo preferido é Funny, sem dúvidas." – o riso estrondoso de Finn encheu o local e por um momento Rachel fechou os olhos, imaginando que ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado no sofá.

- "Como vai a obra?"

- "Incrivelmente bem, mas não perfeita."

- "E te conhecendo, isso é ruim."

- "Todos estão fazendo um trabalho impressionante, já verá. O senhor Schue vai ter um infarto quando ver no que nos convertemos."

- "Fala como se tratasse de uma música para as regionais!"

- "Bom, não está muito longe. Brittany e Mike maravilhosos no palco, Santana e Tina fazendo o coro e eu roubando cada solo. Não tem muita diferença, né?"

- "Não, tem razão." – ele disse, sorrindo.

Se olharam por uns minutos, como se tentassem memorizar seus rostos para quando a conversa terminar e ambos tivessem que voltar para uma vida sem o outro.

- "Como foi hoje?" – Rachel questionou, se arrependendo instantaneamente ao ver a expressão do rosto de Finn.

- "Mal. Jones assinou com o Los Angeles."

- "Carinho, eu sinto muito. Não tem chance de...?"

- "Não, nenhuma. Deixamos ele escapar. Eu deixei ele escapar, na verdade."

- "Finn, duvido que tudo seja sua culpa..."

- "Mas é. Tivemos ele em nossas mãos e eu deixei ele ir porque não me caia bem..."

- "Não pode trabalhar com alguém que te cai mal. Se não te convencia, então... tomou uma boa decisão." – ela disse, esfregando as mãos com aquele creme de coco que costumava usar (Finn pode sentir o cheiro de coco no mesmo instante, mesmo quando sabia que isso era impossível).

Entendeu porque Rachel dizia o que dizia. Soube qual era sua intenção. Porém, aquilo só conseguiu deixá-lo ainda mais bravo.

- "O ponto é que não poderemos voltar antes. Devemos viajar para o Texas." – lhe disse, com ar de pouca importância.

Rachel se congelou então, olhando ele nos olhos (ou na câmera? Havia diferença?).

- "Então estará fora outra semana." – disse.

- "Sim. Estarei aí duas semanas antes da estreia, mas não poderei..."

- "Ir no jantar de Gala do Museu. Está bem, entendo. Pedirei a Kurt para me acompanhar outra vez." – ela finalizou, como se ele estivesse dizendo que não havia leite de soja no supermercado e não que faltaria outra semana mais em seu lar.

- "Não te incomoda então?"

- "Sim, incomoda sim, mas... não posso fazer nada, né?"

- "Rach... é meu trabalho, não posso..."

- "Eu sei Finn e entendo. Mas não pode me pedir que não fique brava, porque..."

- "Por que não poderei ir ao estúpido jantar de gala com você? Lamento arruinar seus planos, carinho. Sinto muito." – ele disse, com meio sorriso e a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- "Não! Não me interessa o estúpido jantar de gala Finn! Me interessa que meu esposo estará fora por outra semana, quando eu o necessito aqui comigo, quando sinto falta dele!" – ela soltou, rompendo em choro. Por um momento a imagem ficou desfocada, enquanto ela, enquanto ela colocava o computador na pequena mesinha de centro. Rachel suspirou, tratando de se acalmar antes de voltar a falar. "Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que deveríamos dormir. Claramente está bravo pelo que aconteceu com ele garoto e está descontando em mim, entendo. Conversamos... conversamos em outro momento."

- "Rach, eu..."

- "Adeus Finn." – disse a voz dela, antes de se desconectar.

Finn fechou o computador e recostou no sofá, olhando para os carros que passavam pela avenida, vinte andares mais abaixo.

Estava destinado a cometer erros. Estava destinado a deixar passar oportunidades. Nesse momento, ter perdido Dave Jones lhe pareceu uma estupidez ao lado da desnecessária briga que acabara de ter com Rachel. Fechou os olhos tratando de terminar com esse dia, de dormir até a manhã seguinte. Tinha dias em que tudo devia sair errado.

A centenas de quilômetros dali, Rachel se recostou no sofá e se tampou com a fina manta. Não tinha forças para subir as escadas. Não tinha forças para colocar o pijama. Definitivamente não tinha forças para deitar em sua cama, na cama dos dois, sozinha e sem ele. Aquela não era a noite. Chorou um bom tempo até que adormeceu, como naquela noites quando (aos seus dezesseis anos) ia dormir pensando nas poucas chances de que Finn se fixasse nela.

Se tivesse sentido menos saudades dele, se nesse momento não tivesse estado tão triste, teria sido capaz de ver os três quartos do copo cheio. Essa noite, porém, não podia. Mesmo quando suas costas a estava matando, dormiu no sofá. Havia dias, definitivamente, em que tudo deveria sair errado.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	17. Chapter 17

**Não consigo deixar Finchel brigados gente... por isso tive que postar mais um cap hoje! Então se vc está olhando agora hoje tivemos 2 atualizações. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

- "O senhor Baldwin quer que saibam que ele leu o contrato e está considerando." – disse o empresário.

Finn tentou não fazer muitas expectativas, pois essa era a parte verdadeiramente difícil. Agora era quando a bola estava no campo adversário e Finn sabia o quão perigoso era isso. O último jogador que haviam visto tinha recusado o cotrato só porque não lhe permitiam usar as meias que ele acostumava usar nas partidas.

- "O que é que não o convence?" – disse Blaine, com tom provocador e Finn conteve um sorriso: ao parecer, seu companheiro possuía as mesmas preocupações que ele.

- "O senhor Baldwin não se sente cômodo com a clausula de oito anos. Queria reduzir para seis." – explicou o empresário, esfregando as mãos.

Isso não estava mal, de fato. Finn podia entendê-lo.

- "Isso... pode ser negociado se concordar com a prorrogação no caso de que termine jogando com a equipe principal." – respondeu Blaine, checando os papeis.

- "Bom. O senhor Baldwin também desejaria que concedesse uma escola. Não está contemplado no contrato e ele queria poder continuar com seus estudos em Nova York." – Finn arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreendido.

Olhou para Blair Baldwin, quem tratava de se encolher em sua cadeira para não ser notado e de repente sentiu muito mais respeito pelo rapaz.

- "Nesse caso deveríamos possuir seu histórico escolar. Nossa equipe possui um convenio com a Universidade de Nova York e vários de nossos jogadores estão na mesma situação de Blair. Se ele deseja continuar com seus estudos... não vai ter inconvenientes."

- "Buscarei seu histórico escolar no meu escritório. Com licença." – Blaine olhou dissimuladamente para Finn e ele lhe fez um sinal para que deixasse ambos sozinhos.

Seu companheiro deu uma desculpa, abandonou a sala e Finn se moveu em sua cadeira buscando Blair.

- "É um rapaz inteligente." – lhe disse, cruzando as pernas.

Blair olhou ao redor da sala incrédulo, como se não pudesse entender o que Finn estava falando para ele.

- "Obrigado." – murmurou, nervoso.

Finn sorriu, tentando fazer ele se sentir mais cômodo.

- "Ser um bom jogador não depende apenas do quão rápidas são suas pernas ou quão fortes são seus braços, Blair. Depende também do que leva em sua cabeça. É genial que queira continuar estudando." – Blair então sorriu, se soltando um pouco.

- "Na realidade foi ideia de Mandy." – lhe explicou, perdendo o tom nervoso.

- "Deixa eu adivinhar... Mandy é sua namorada, né?" – Blair assentiu, com um sorriso.

- "Ela é a que pensa em tudo. Disse que... que não posso depender do Futebol Americano toda minha vida, que devo ter um respaldo." – lhe confessou, com um pouco de incredulidade na voz.

- "É um conselho muito bom. Sabe o que aconteceu comigo?" – Finn perguntou, ficando de pé e servindo um pouco de suco nos copos.

- "Não." – Blair negou, pegando o copo que Finn lhe entregava.

- "Eu era o quarterback da Universidade de Los Angeles. Eu fui por três anos consecutivos. Record de jardas, eleito como o jogador de ouro duas vezes, campeão nacional da liga de Universidades. Tudo estava a meu favor. E então... eu quebrei uma perna." – relatou.

Blair arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente surpreendido.

- "Não brinca!"

- "Sério. Tive um acidente bobo enquanto ajudava meu irmão a arrumar um palco para seu clube de teatro. Esse acidente, que para outra pessoa só significava uns meses de repouso e um pouco de paciência, para mim tirou minha carreira."

- "E o que você fez então?" – questionou o rapaz.

Finn sorriu ao dar conta de que, inconscientemente, Blair havia aproximado mais a cadeira até ele.

- "Então eu estudei e me converti em treinador. Já sabe o que dizem: 'os que não podem, ensinam.'. Entrei na liga infantil e depois juvenil, até que cheguei ao posto de assistente do treinador adulto..."

- "E agora é o treinador do time profissional!"

- "Sério? Isso é genial!" – brincou Finn.

Ficaram em silencio um momento, enquanto o incomodo abandonava eles aos poucos.

- "O senhor está casado com Rachel Berry." – Blair então disse.

Finn soltou uma gargalhada.

- "Sabe quem ela é?" – lhe perguntou, agora surpreendido.

- "Tá zuando? Mandy está louca por ela. Acho que me sugeriu assinar esse contrato só porque acha que cedo ou tarde chegará a conhecê-la dessa forma. Deve ser a admiradora numero uma dela."

- "Não creio. Nossa filha é a admiradora numero um dela." – explicou Finn e Blair sorriu.

- "Estou fazendo isso por ela, sabe? Eu teria assinado o contrato no mesmo instante. Nova York é o sonho dela e se vocês me derem uma bolsa em UNY, poderemos fazer um esforço para que ela entre na escola de Artes." – confessou, olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede.

Finn reconheceu esse olhar no mesmo instante e sentiu como uma espécie de tristeza o envolvia. Blair não era mais do que um pequeno Finn Hudson, esperando por sua oportunidade, por sua chance para cumprir não apenas seus sonhos, mas também os de sua companheira.

- "Sei ao que se refere. Acredite." – murmurou, buscando seu olhar.

Isso foi tudo. Finn estava seguro de que com isso havia ganhado o rapaz (pelo menos havia ganhado a ele, de qualquer forma).

- "Bom, treinador Hudson, aqui tem o que me pediu." – disse o empresário, entrando na sala seguido por Blaine. "Blair levará uns dias para..."

- "Não necessito. Quero assinar agora." – disse, com voz firme.

- "Está seguro?"

- "Nunca estive mais seguro antes." – confessou, com um sorriso, olhando para Finn.

- "Nos vamos em Nova York em duas semanas." – Finn lhe disse, estreitando sua mão antes de sair.

- "Nos vemos, treinador. Cumprimente a senhora Hudson da minha parte." – Finn se virou antes de entrar no carro e caminhou até onde Blair estava.

- "Esse é meu número pessoal. Me ligue quando chegar em Nova York e compre um lindo traje. Compre um vestido para Mandy e traga ela com você. Diga que conseguiu entradas para a estreia de Funny Girl, ela entenderá."

- "Somente ela? Eu vi esse filme umas duzentas vezes."

- "Nem se compara com as quinhentas vezes que eu vi."

- "O que foi isso?" – questionou Blaine, quando Finn entrou no carro alugado.

- "Digamos que Blair se parece mais conosco do que você acha." – respondeu Finn, de forma critica.

- "Voltamos para casa?" – perguntou Blaine, se misturando ao transito.

- "Voltamos para casa."

-oo-

- "Falou com Finn hoje?" – Rachel perguntou para Carole, enquanto ambas preparavam o jantar.

- "Não, não falo com ele desde anteontem. Kurt falou com Blaine e ele disse que voltarão em um par de dias, mas não soube de mais nada. Você não falou com ele?" – questionou a mulher, colocando um enorme peru no forno.

Rachel suspirou.

- "Não, ele e eu... discutimos há uns dias e não quero... não quero incomodá-lo. Sei que ele está muito ocupado e sobre muita pressão, não vale a pena que eu o distraia com as idiotices que acontecem aqui." – ela explicou, tentando não chorar, enquanto cortava uns vegetais.

Não queria pensar na briga que ela e Finn tiveram. Tinha sido tonta e sem sentido, mas nem por isso havia doído menos. Estava tão cansada e sentia tanta falta dele que, na maior parte do tempo, tentava não se lembrar dele. A estreia estava a um par de semanas pra acontecer e Carole e Burt estariam de visita por um mês para ajudar a ela e Kurt com os meninos.

- "Acredite carinho, você não é nunca uma perca de tempo. Sei que as coisas não estão bem como o planejado, mas verá que tudo se solucionará e Finn voltará e tudo ficará bem." – a mulher a consolou, batendo carinhosamente no ombro.

Rachel concordou, ainda cabisbaixa e olhou para o relógio pelo canto do olho.

- "Devo ir, me esperam no teatro em meia hora." – disse, tirando o avental e arrumando a roupa.

- "Rach?" – Carole disse, antes de que ela pudesse abandonar a cozinha. "Está fazendo um trabalho incrível. Não apenas com a obra, mas com as crianças e a casa e... tudo. Estou muito orgulhosa de você." – lhe confessou, olhando da outra ponta da cozinha.

Rachel cruzou o local e a abraçou fortemente.

- "Não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." – murmurou, tentando não chorar novamente.

- "Você apenas tenha um pouco de fá." – disse a mulher, movendo ela um pouco pelos ombros.

Rachel assentiu e se retirou. Enquanto dirigia pelas movimentadas ruas da cidade, teve a impressão de que aquele ensaio seria o melhor de sua vida.

-oo-

- "Fantástico Berry! Arrumaremos tudo para que possa fazer 'My Man'." – disse Artie da sala de som, enquanto o resto do elenco e os técnicos aplaudiam sua versão de 'Don't Rian On My Parade'.

- "Esteve genial!" – murmurou Tina, ao passar ao seu lado e Kurt lhe deu um par de polegares para cima do outro lado do cenário.

Rachel fechou os olhos quando escutou os primeiros acordes de 'My Man' e o rosto de Finn veio a mente. Não podia ser de outra forma, depois de tudo, aquela música era como uma detonador para ela. Bastava cantar as primeiras notas para que uma sucessão de lembranças deles se apresentasse em sua mente.

Finn e ela sentados no sofá da casa de seus pais, vendo televisão. Finn e ela caminhando pelas ruas de Nova York naquela primeira vez. Finn esperando ela no altar. Finn segurando seus filhos. Mas então o rosto de Finn apareceu borrado e triste, saindo de uma pequena tela e Rachel começou a chorar.

- "Está bem?" – questionou Kurt, segurando as bochechas dela.

Rachel abriu os olhos então, recordando que se encontrava em um lugar público e viu como o resto de seus companheiros a olhavam intrigados. Aparentemente ela esteve chorando no meio do ensaio.

- "Sim... sim, eu só estou cansada." – murmurou para Kurt.

Ele lhe devolveu um sorriso cúmplice e limpou as bochechas dela, tentando acalmá-la.

- "Por que não tomamos cinco minutos?" – Kurt perguntou para o diretor.

- "Não, melhor... paramos por hoje, ok? Nos vemos amanhã." – ele disse, juntando suas coisas e ordenando aos demais que voltassem para casa.

Kurt acompanhou Rachel até o camarim.

- "Já vão voltar, carinho, já verá. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?"

- "Não, obrigada. Estou bem, sério."

- "Ok. Nos vemos amanhã. Te amo."

- "Sim, eu também te amo. Adeus." – despediu dele, dando um beijo na bochecha.

Deitou no pequeno sofá, desfrutando do silencio por um momento.

- "Ainda lembro a primeira vez que te ouvi cantar essa música." – disse uma voz do outro extremo do pequeno quarto.

Rachel abriu os olhos, sobressaltada.

- "Aparentemente sua especialidade é aparecer do nada, né? Pena que não tenha outra." – disse para Jesse St. James com veemência, lhe dando um olhar assassino.

- "É assim que me recebe? Costumava ser mais efusiva, Berry." – ele disse, olhando determinado para os objetos que repousavam na mesa em frente ao espelho.

- "Sou efusiva com os que são bem vindos, Jesse. Com as pessoas que eu aprecio." – respondeu ela, olhando o reflexo de seu rosto no espelho.

- "Como Finn Hudson, por exemplo?"

- "Especialmente com Finn Hudson." – Jesse soltou um riso, quase com superioridade. "O que é que você acha engraçado?"

- "Me resulta engraçado, carinho, que esteja tão predestinada a cometer erros."

- "E você é quem tem autoridade para falar disso?"

- "Pelo menos eu não me casei com um ignorante que não distingue entre uma árvore e sua própria mão."

Rachel se levantou então, furiosa.

- "Sai daqui." – disse, tratando de mediar sua voz, apontando para a porta.

Jesse se virou para olha-la.

- "Agora você é Rachel Berry. Sabe o que isso significa? Que é alguém, Rachel. Que é importante, que tem uma carreira. Não entendo porque não pode se conformar com isso e prefere descer ao nível de se casar com um treinador de Futebol Americano que, claramente, não alcança o talento de uma estrela e teve que se conformar com olhar as partidas de fora do gramado."

- "E o que você está fazendo agora, Jesse? É a estrela de alguma obra, ou tem sua própria discografia?" – ela soltou, sem poder conter mais, carregada de ira. "Finn sempre foi melhor do que você e sempre será. Pelo menos para mim. Ele e eu... temos uma família. Temos filhos, Jesse. Estamos casados. Amadurece um pouco e para de viver sua vida como se ainda tivesse dezoito anos e pudesse mudar tudo com apenas um movimento de cabelo." – disse, pegando suas coisas e abandonando o quarto, desejando com todas suas forças não voltar a ver ele nunca mais.

-oo-

Claro que não ia poder dormir. Sua discussão com Jesse só havia feito ela sentir ainda mais falta de Finn, se isso era possível.

Olhou no relógio. Eram quase quatro horas da manhã e ainda ano conseguiu conciliar o sono mais do que por um par de minutos. Calçou as pantufas e desceu em silencio as escadas, tentando não acordar os bebês.

Quando entrou na cozinha, porém, teve que conter um grito de alegria: a mala e o casaco de Finn repousavam no balcão, igual que uma xícara de chá e um prato com migalhas de biscoito. Buscou ele na sala, no banheiro e no quarto dos bebê, sem resposta alguma. Estava começando a se preocupar por sua saúde mental quando ouviu os roncos de seus esposo saindo de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Ele estava ali, com a cara enterrada no travesseiro e os pés saindo pela beirada da cama. Rachel reprimiu um suspiro de alívio e tirou as pantufas, recostando sobre as costas de Finn e metendo suas mãos no pequeno espaço entre a barriga de seu marido e o colchão. Ele levantou o rosto, assustado, acordando de repente.

- "Não se assuste... sou eu." – ela murmurou, acariciando com seu nariz a parte de trás do pescoço dele, beijando um pouco.

Finn relaxou no mesmo instante.

- "Oi." – murmurou, girando na cama para poder abraça-la.

- "Por que está dormindo aqui? Quando chegou?"

- "Não queria te acordar e mamãe e Burt estavam dormindo no outro quarto. Cheguei a uma hora."

- "Não te escutei entrar."

- "Tentei não fazer muito barulho."

- "Oh... como foi?"

- "Muito bem, conseguimos assinar o contrato com Blair Baldwin."

- "Isso é genial!"

- "Sim, estamos muito contentes. Como foi para você?"

- "... bem." – ela mentiu. Sentia demasiada falta dele para ocupar esse precioso tempo falando de Jesse St. James. Ficaram em silencio por um momento, ambos buscando a forma de pedir perdão ao outro. Rachel se incorporou um pouco, segurando as bochechas dele. "Não vamos voltar a brigar nunca mais." – disse, quase em súplica, brincando com o cabelo dele que cresciam pela lateral de seu rosto, em pequenas dimensões.

Finn sorriu, também lhe acariciando o cabelo.

- "Lamento muito, Rach. Não devia ter me comportado assim. Fui um imbecil." – se desculpou, com tom amargo na voz.

- "Não importa agora. Já está aqui e está comigo, não estamos mais bravos." – disse ela, beijando primeiro as bochechas, depois o nariz e por último os lábios.

Dizer que tinha sentido falta dela era uma estupidez, era uma subestimação. Até esse momento, Finn havia se sentido incompleto, como se tivesse tirado a metade de seu corpo. Deslizou suas mãos debaixo da camiseta que ela dormia, lhe acariciando a barriga e um pouco mais acima, girando na cama para envolvê-la com seu corpo. Rachel sorriu contra seus lábios, separando um pouco as penas.

- "Sabe? Nunca fizemos nesse quarto." – murmurou no ouvido dele, enquanto Finn abandonou seus lábios para lhe beijar o pescoço.

- "Sempre tem uma primeira vez." – ele respondeu, tirando a camisa e apagando a luz.

- "Senti tanta sua falta... muito..."

- "Quanto?"

- "Muitíssimo. Demais."

- "Chorou?"

- "Sim. E você?"

- "Se chorei?"

- "Não, bobo. Se sentiu minha falta."

- "Claro que si, carinho. Tanto que me doía."

- "Bom, eu gosto assim."

- "... também chorei um pouco, mas não diga a ninguém."

- "Eu sabia!"

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	18. Chapter 18

**HOJE TEM GLEE! FINALMENTE DEPOIS DE UMA LONGA ESPERA VAMOS PODER VER NOSSOS AMORES NOVAMENTE! Só fico triste que Finchel vai acabar por um tempo, BUT nessa fic é tudo maravilha e FINCHEL NUNCA TERMINA... FINCHEL FOREVER (Palavra de Cory que Lea fez dela também.) So, ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Se alguém perguntasse, Finn teria dito que se sentia um pouco enganado. Mas ninguém perguntava, de todas formas. Soube que as coisas iam mudar quando no quadro da cozinha, lugar do calendário dos jogos da temporada, apareceu uma breve contagem regressiva com o título 'Estreia' escrito na complexa e perfeita caligrafia de Rachel.

Só faltava uma semana. Sete dias. Não queria dizer em voz alta para não soar repetitivo, mas nunca havia estado tão orgulhoso dela (bom, talvez quando teve os gêmeos. Sim, seguramente que nesse momento esteve mais orgulhoso. Como for, agora está incrivelmente orgulhoso e isso conta). Porém, não podia evitar se sentir enganado.  
Rachel havia começado a passar cada vez menos tempo em casa e Finn se deparou uma tarde com que seu lar havia se transformado no asilo dos pais dela e de seus próprios pais. Não se importava com a companhia, afinal havia comprado uma casa grande para que todos pudessem ficar cômodos. Mas então devia compartilhar as poucas horas que tinha com Rachel, com seus pais, seus sogros e seus filhos, reduzindo seu tempo a sós a esses breves minutos em que conversavam ates de adormecerem (que cada vez era menos, conforme avançavam os ensaios e as entrevistas e Rachel voltava cada vez mais cansada para casa).

Nem sequer pensava no sexo que não estavam tendo. A essas alturas se conformava com manter uma conversa fluida com ela sem que um dos dois adormecesse (ok, ok! Um pouco de sexo também. Não tem nada de mal em querer fazer com sua esposa, né?).

- "Lembrou de pagar os impostos?"

- "Sim..."

- "E a escola de Amy?"

- "Sim..."

- "E as aulas de ballet?" – Finn não respondeu, mas soltou uma gargalhada que se viu amortecida pelo cabelo de Rachel, ande ele tinha enterrado seu rosto. "Por que ri? Se esqueceu de pagar, né?"

- "Não, eu paguei sim. É só que... isso me diverte." – mentiu.

Seu riso provinha mais da frustração do que da graça, mas não podia dizer a ela.

- "O que é isso?" – questionou ela, com um bocejo, se acomodando mais nos braços dele.

- "Essas... conversas profundas que temos sobre impostos, contas e a goteira no banheiro." – explicou ele, entrelaçando suas pernas debaixo do lençol.

Rachel soltou um risinho.

- "Eu sei. Parecemos um casal de casados com três filhos. Cheios de obrigações." – murmurou com um sorriso, enquanto sua voz ia perdendo pouco a pouco a força. Finn lhe acariciou uma de suas suaves pernas, subindo lentamente até sua coxa. "Finn..."

- "Só estou te acariciando... sem pressão..."

- "Eu sinto muito carinho, mas realmente estou cansada. Estive dançando todo o dia, quase não sinto minhas extremidades."

- "Não, eu não... claro que quero fazer isso, mas entendo que está cansada e que deve descasar, eu só... queria te acariciar."

- "Te direi que: se aceitar acordar meia hora mais cedo, podemos fazer amanhã de manhã."

- "Agora programamos o sexo também? Quer que eu compre um outro quadro maior e coloque na cozinha?" – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas se entusiasmando com a ideia.

Rachel chutou ele por baixo do lençol.

- "Não diga isso, me faz sentir horrível." – ela se queixou, machucada.

- "Ok, ok... eu sinto muito. Colocarei o despertador quarenta e cinco minutos mais cedo."

- "Achei que havíamos dito meia hora."

- "Rach, o resto do meu dia consistirá em atender a seus pais e os meus, repassar números e cuidar dos bebês. Eu mereço outros quinze minutos."

-oo-

Finn pulou da cama quando o despertador o tirou de seu sono. Não havia se levantando com tanta ansiedade em meses, então correu para o banheiro para lavar os dentes e voltou a se meter na cama, se preparando para uma dose necessária de Rachel Berry.

Quando a viu, porém, não teve a coragem para acordá-la. Se via tão... pacífica, dormindo prazerosamente com um leve sorriso no rosto, com o cabelo bagunçado e as mãos fortemente fechadas no travesseiro. Finn olhou para ela por um bom momento, se sentindo culpado. Não podia fazer isso. Rachel merecia o descanso e por mais que quisesse fazer amor com ela, lhe parecia injusto que fosse dessa forma.

Uma pequena batida na porta terminou de jogar por terra todas suas esperanças.

- "Finn, posso passar?" – questionou a baixa voz de sua mãe.

Finn se incorporou e caminhou até a porta, colocando a cabeça para fora.

- "Oi mamãe."

- "Oi carinho. Me diga, você vai para o escritório?"

- "Sim, devo ir hoje."

- "Te preparo o café da manhã para levar ou vai tomar conosco?"

- "Não, descerei em um segundo. Rachel ainda dorme."

- "Ok, te esperamos então." – disse sua mãe, dando um tapinha em sua bochecha.

Finn voltou para o quarto e pegou sua roupa em silencio, tratando de não acordá-la e se trocou no banheiro. Beijou ela nos adormecidos lábios e lhe acomodou o lençol, pensando em que possivelmente não se veriam até aquela mesma noite.

- "Bom dia." – disse ao entrar na copa, aonde Burt e Leroy haviam se sentado para esperar o café da manhã. Se aproximou até o pequeno curralzinho em que Chris estava dentro e pegou ele nos braços. "Oi campeão, como está hoje?"

- "O New York Times lhe deu uma pontuação de quatro estrelas para os reforços da equipe." – comentou Leroy, lhe entregando uma parte do jornal.

- "Isso é fantástico!"

- "Esse garoto Baldwin joga muito bem, né?" – perguntou Burt, esfregando os olhos, tentando tirar o sono.

- "Já vai ver ele, é incrível. É muito inteligente. Não morda a gravata, Chris!" – disse, com um sorriso, tirando a prenda da boca de seu filho. "Vão fazer algo hoje?"

- "Sim, levaremos Amy para a escola e depois iremos para o Central Park com o resto da tropa, para deixar uma manhã livre para Rachel e Kurt." – explicou Leroy.

- "Devemos ir buscar Harry na casa de Kurt, não nos esquecemos." – agregou Carole, entrando na copa com uma bandeja de panquecas e torradas, seguida por Amy e Hiram, que traziam as bebidas.

- "Podem pegar a caminhonete se quiserem, eu usarei o carro de Rachel. Assim estarão mais cômodos." – propôs Finn, antes de entrar uma panqueca inteira na boca.

Chris achou tão divertida a foram em que seu pai comia que derrubou um copo de suco de laranja.

- "Chris! Quer se comportar?" – disse Amy, com solenidade, ganhando a gargalhada do restante da mesa.

- "O que é tão engraçado?" – questionou Rachel, entrando no lugar com uma entusiasmada Fanny nos braços.

- "Não sei, mamãe. Ninguém parece importar que seu filho acaba de fazer um desastre." – explicou a menina, ofendida.

Rachel lhe deu um beijo na testa e se sentou ao lado de Finn, pegando uma torrada.

- "Por que não me acordou? Achei que tínhamos um trato." – murmurou, aproveitando que o resto da mesa se encontrava entretida com um programa de televisão.

- "Não pude fazer. Você se via tão bem dormindo, que não tive coragem de te acordar." – explicou ele, no mesmo tom, olhando por sobre as cabeças de seus filhos (que se encontravam agora em uma estranha dança na qual Fanny tentava morder as mãos de seu irmão).

Rachel sorriu e beijou Finn na bochecha, arrumando a gola da camisa dele.

- "Te devo uma então." – disse, lhe servindo café, enquanto ele colocava os gêmeos no curralzinho novamente.

- "Uma do que?" – perguntou Amy, interessada, do outro extremo da mesa.

Finn achou que os adultos continham um riso e pensou que talvez ele e Rachel não foram tão discretos como haviam pretendido.

-oo-

- "O que faz?" – perguntou Finn, surpreendido, enquanto Blaine fechou o computador com um golpe seco.

- "Essa máquina ficou sem bateria há um bom tempo. Esteve olhando pela janela por quarenta e cinco minutos." – ele lhe explicou, com um sorriso, remexendo nos papeis de seu próprio escritório. "Me deixe adivinhar... Rachel?"

- "Mas que fuxiqueiro você é!" – respondeu Finn, com um tom sarcástico, conectando a maquina e ligando novamente.

- "De vez em quando convém que você e eu compartilhamos noventa por cento de nossos problemas, ou que pelo menos todos derivam do mesmo lugar." – pontuou Blaine, jogando uma pilha de papel no cesto de lixo.

Finn sorriu um pouco.

- "É só que... Rachel e eu não temos..."

- "Alto lá! Não diga mais... por favor. Não necessito saber tanto." – disse seu companheiro.

- "Quem te entende?"

- "Isso não importa. Sei ao que se refere, afinal. Tanto Rachel como Kurt estão trabalhando muito e ambos temos filhos que ocupam grande parte de nosso tempo..."

- "Você se esquece que, além do mais, eu tenho meus pais e os dela em minha casa. E essa manhã praticamente riram na minha cara por nossa pobre vida sexual. Sabe, agora que eu penso, você me deve uma. Estou abrigando seus sogros, afinal de contas."

- "Ok, ok... sabe o que faremos? Você vai até o restaurante da rua Oito com a Wallace, o que tem os cartazes verdes e dirá que vai indicado por mim. Leve Rachel para almoçar e talvez consiga algo em troca." – Blaine disse, dando um pequeno cartão com o nome do local.  
- "Obrigada. Farei isso. Mas não acha que com isso será suficiente. Eu sou o que tenho que tolerar Burt escutando Mellancamp as vinte e quatro horas do dia." – Finn pode ouvir a gargalhada de Blaine ao fechar a porta atrás dele.

Tirou a gravata (Rachel gostava mais quando usava a camisa aberta) e escolheu seu prato favorito do menu vegetariano do restaurante (Lasanha com molho de aspargos e morando com chocolate para a sobremesa).

Entrou quase correndo em sua casa, se certificando de que não havia ninguém e subiu os lances da escada. Seus desejos, porém, se viram destruídos quando abriu a porta do estúdio e se deparou com sua esposa (seminua) e Mercedes, trabalhando no vestuário.

- "Ei, veja, o branquelo nos trouxe o almoço." – disse Mercedes, com entusiasmo, deixando de lado os alfinetes que tinha na mão e pegando as sacolas que Finn carregava.

- "O que faz aqui?" – perguntou Rachel, se virando para olhar para ele e colocando o roupão.

Finn teve que engolir o nó que acabava de se formar em sua garganta para poder falar.

- "Nada, eu só... não me sentia bem e... pensei em comprar o almoço quando voltava do escritório." – balbuciou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e tratando de ocultar o tom de decepção em sua voz.

Rachel olhou de forma confusa por um segundo, como se o examinasse e então sorriu.

- "Você é incrível!" – murmurou, se aproximando dele e ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios.

Finn suspirou, tentando desfrutar o beijo o máximo possível (seguramente teria que se atracar a isso por um bom tempo).

- "Frutas com chocolate? É um romântico, Finn!" – disse Mercedes, colocando as marmitas plásticas sobre a pequena mesa e se sentando para comer.

- "Está seguro de que é só isso?" – questionou Rachel, olhando para Finn nos olhos, como se a sobremesa tivesse servido de sinal sobre as intenções de seu esposo.

Finn sorriu um pouco, apoiando sua testa na dela e beijando novamente.

- "Desfrute do almoço, eu estarei lá embaixo." – murmurou, lhe acariciando o longo cabelo.

Porém, quando estava por se separar, Rachel o segurou pela bochecha e o beijou fortemente, separando um pouco seus lábios e o empurrando contra ela.

- "Guarde isso para mais tarde." – sussurrou, com um meio sorriso, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no traseiro dele.

Finn pensou, enquanto comia um triste sanduiche de frango e via as notícias, que talvez esse dia não era exatamente ruim.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	19. Chapter 19

**É com muito pesar que informo que esse é nosso penúltimo cap dessa fic maravilhosa (bom, pelo menos dessa segunda parte, Hestiaa não nos deixou tão desamparadas assim) e que o próximo já é o Epílogo. Por isso espero que aproveitem bastante esse ok? Que como sempre está lindo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

A manhã da estreia amanheceu fria e sombria, Rachel enlouqueceu quando abriu os olhos.

- "Vai chover." – se queixou, esfregando o rosto para tirar o sono.

Se moveu na cama em busca de Finn para acordá-lo e compartilhar suas neuroses com mais alguém, mas não o encontrou ali. Talvez algum dos gêmeos tivesse acordado ou algo assim.

Tomou o banho em silencio, contendo a vontade de cantar, para preservar sua voz.

Ela gostava dos dias de estreia. Antes acostumavam compará-las com dar a luz e lhe parecia que a metáfora era adequada. Agora, depois de ter expulsado dois bebês de tamanho considerável por suas partes mais sensíveis, entendia que nada se comparava com ter um filho. Não, os dias de estreia ocupavam o terceiro lugar das coisas excitantes e emocionantes, depois de dar a luz e se casar com o amor de sua vida.

Hoje era diferente, isso era seguro. Não se sentia tão... sozinha. Agora estava bem mais acompanhada. Agora tinha filhos e um esposo, uma família maravilhosa e muitos amigos. Amigos que além de tudo, haviam trabalhado de perto com ela para que tudo saísse perfeito.

Rachel pensou, com um sorriso, que talvez estava mais nervosa por Kurt ou Mercedes do que estava por si mesma.

Terminou o banho em silencio, fazendo uma lista mental das coisas que deveria fazer em seu dia e desceu para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Sorriu ao ver que, ao parecer, alguém havia adiantado.

- "Está bem assim, papai?" – questionou Amy, colocando um par de balões em uma das paredes.

- "Está perfeito, pulga. Faça o mesmo naquela parede ali. Chris! Para de comer as frutas!" – o repreendeu Finn, preparando o café com uma mão e tirando a comida de seu filho com a outra.

Leroy e Hiram discutiam sobre a primeira vez que Rachel tinha visto Funny Girl, Carole preparava umas panquecas e Burt se queixava de que seu smoking, aparentemente, havia encolhido. A única que notou sua presença foi Funny, que sentada em sua cadeirinha começou a fazer barulhos, alegremente, quando viu sua mãe parada na porta.

- "Ei! Bom dia!" – disse Finn, surpreso, se aproximando dela para lhe beijar a bochecha. O restante a recebeu de forma calorosa e começaram a trazer a comida para a mesa. "Não te acordamos, né?" – perguntou Finn, transtornado, como se interromper o sono de sua esposa lhe custasse de dois a quatro anos de prisão. Rachel negou com a cabeça, sem poder formular uma resposta, ainda enternecida pelo gesto de Finn. "Bom, os garotos e eu arrumamos um pequeno café da manhã em sua honra. As garotas e eu, na realidade, porque seus pais discutiram toda a manhã e Burt e Chris não fizeram mais do que comer metade do que eu pude cozinhar..."

- "É perfeito. Obrigada!" – ela disse, uma vez que foi capaz de juntar as palavras.

Se sentaram na mesa da copa, um pouco apertados e por um bom tempo se dedicaram a comer e rir das incoerentes conversas que os gêmeos pareciam ter entre eles (ainda não falavam, mas Rachel tinha o pressentimento de que não faltava muito para que o fizessem).

- "Está nervosa mamãe?" – perguntou Amy, limpando graciosamente o canto dos lábios.

- "Para dizer a verdade, nem tanto. Acho que o tio Kurt deve estar passando pior do que eu." – ela respondeu, arrumando os cachos dela.

Finn sorriu.

- "Blaine me ligou há uns minutos. Disse que ontem de noite fez eles irem até o teatro as três horas da manhã para certificar de que o carpinteiro tivesse pregado bem uma parte do cenário." – comentou, provocando que o resto da mesa desse uma gargalhada.

Por um bom tempo Rachel se esqueceu de que a estrela do show de que todo mundo falava era ela mesma.

-oo-

Não foi até depois do meio dia que Rachel e Finn conseguiram ficar sozinhos. Amy ainda estava na escola, Burt, Carole, Leroy e Hiram haviam saído para buscar um novo smoking para Burt.

Ele se sentou no divã do estúdio para ler o jornal, enquanto ela fazia yoga em um pequeno colchonete ao seu lado. Havia algo encantador nisso, nessa imagem, nesse momento. Ele poderia ter ido para outro lugar para ler, porém escolhia o lugar aonde ela estava.

- "Outra vez conseguiu fazer os dois dormirem ao mesmo tempo?" – questionou ela, olhando para o monitor dos bebês.

- "Sim." – respondeu ele, com um inegável tom de autossatisfação.

Finn era praticamente um deus no que se referia a seus filhos. Ele conseguia, cedo ou tarde, tudo o que se propunha, como fazer com que parem de chupar o dedo ou colocá-los para dormir ao mesmo tempo (uma tarefa que, pelo menos para ela, resultava quase impossível).

Rachel tinha seus momentos de glória também. Ela era a que conseguia o progresso, já que passava o tempo lendo livros de estimulação e coisas desse tipo para eles.

Ambos perdiam a paciência as vezes. Ambos cediam diante o encanto enternecedor de seus filhos, que cresciam cada vez mais lindos, mais perfeitos aos seus olhos. Porém, trabalhavam em uma sincronia incrível. Como se fossem um só (Rachel pensava que as vezes realmente eram).

Rachel terminou com sua rotina diária de yoga e se aproximou dele, seus pés descalços deixando silenciosas marcas no tapete. Se sentou ao lado dele, apoiando suas costas contra o braço de Finn, olhando para a janela.

- "Vai chover." – murmurou, quase como se tratasse de um fato, tratando de conter a amargura de sua voz.

- "Não, não vai chover." – ela a corrigiu, sem sequer levantar o olhar do jornal. Rachel soltou uma gargalhada e Finn olhou para ela surpreso. "O que é que você acha engraçado?"

- "Não sei... é como se... não deveríamos ter essa conversa dentro de uns cinquenta anos? Somos como dois avós!" – lhe explicou, entre risos, com a alegria brilhando nos olhos.

Finn também sorriu e deixou de lado o jornal, tirando os óculos e os sapatos, se acomodando mais no sofá, sentando ela em seu colo.

- "Vou ter que te aguentar por outros cinquenta anos?" – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto beijava um de seus ombros.

- "Provavelmente." – ela respondeu, ainda rindo diante a imagem de um Finn grisalho e de ombros caídos, sentado na varanda de uma casa e lendo o jornal ao seu lado.

Cruzou os braços de Finn em sua cintura, se recostando mais sobre ele.

- "Bom!" – sussurrou ele, em um suspiro, fechando os olhos e a abraçando com mais força.

Ficaram em silencio uns momentos, desfrutando da companhia, até que o vento abriu uma das janelas e Finn se viu obrigado a ficar de pé para voltar a fechá-la.

- "Oh, não!" – se queixou Rachel, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e voltando a se recostar no sofá.

Finn custou um segundo para se dar conta de que sua esposa estava chorando.

- "O que foi, carinho?" – questionou preocupado, se sentando ao lado dela e segurando ela pelos braços, obrigando ela a olha-lo.

Rachel obedeceu, se reincorporando e cruzando as pernas sentada no sofá.

- "Vai chover, não diga que não." – respondeu, com a voz quebrada e um par de lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Finn olhou para ela por um segundo, confuso e depois soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada. "Oh, obrigada Finn, isso ajuda muito!" – ela chorou, ofendida, cruzando também os braços.

- "Você é incrível, sabia?" – ele disse, sentando ela em seu colo novamente, beijando docemente as bochechas e limpando as lágrimas.

Ela continuou sem sorrir, mas tão pouco colocou resistência.

- "Sim, eu sei. Isso não explica porque está rindo da minha cara."

- "Porque hoje é provavelmente o dia mais importante da sua vida, porque hoje vai cumprir seu sonho de interpretar o papel que mais desejou e ao invés de estar nervosa por isso, você só... se preocupa por uma chuva." – ele explicou, lhe acariciando as costas e o liso cabelo.

Ela sorriu então e se acomodou mais nos braços de seu marido, cedendo diante o contraste do calor de seu corpo e o frio do local.

- "Acho que me preocupo pelo que não posso controlar. A apresentação dessa noite depende de mim e eu... estou pronta."

- "Nasceu pronta."

- "Provavelmente. Mas a chuva não posso controlar. _Ainda!" – _finalizou, enfatizando suas palavras, conseguindo outra gargalhada de seu marido, dessa vez compartilhada. "E para que saiba... esse é o dia mais importante da minha carreira, mas não da minha vida. Já aconteceram coisas mais importantes que isso." – agregou ela, se movendo para poder olhar nos olhos dele.

Finn então sorriu, com seu característico sorriso de lado e suas bochechas coraram um pouco, deixando ele extremamente terno e irresistível. Ela então o beijou, deixando que suas pernas ficassem de cada lado da cintura de Finn e o abraçando pelos ombros. Ele sorriu e ela também e por um momento ambos se esqueceram do circunstancial, da tormenta lá fora, do monitor dos bebês, do jornal e da estreia.

Rachel sentiu que, se abrisse os olhos, se encontraria em seu velho quarto de adolescente, com um par de livros esquecidos na cama e as torpes mãos de Finn tentando tocar nos seios dela de forma dissimulada. Estavam longe disso. A anos luz, porém, em momentos como esse as diferenças eram mínimas.

- "Tenho... tenho medo." – ela murmurou contra seus lábios, com aquela voz pequena e frágil que só guardava para ele.

Finn a recostou sobre seu próprio peito, entrelaçando suas pernas.

- "Estará genial, Rach. Não deve se preocupar." – ele respondeu com segurança, voltando a lha acariciar o cabelo.

- "Não, não é isso. Tenho medo do depois. Do que... do que farei uma vez que isso terminar, quando Funny Girl terminar. Me refiro a que... você disse Finn, esse é meu sonho, um sonho que tive toda a vida. O que farei depois?" – ela se lamentou, apoiando sua testa no pescoço de Finn e traçando lentos círculos em seu peito.

- "Depois, fará um novo musical. Um brilhante, incrível, que irá brilhar. Um que alimente meninas de todo o mundo a sonhar em ser estrela da Broadway e colocar estrelas douradas depois de seus nomes. Depois... se converterá na Barbra Streisand da próxima Rachel Berry." – murmurou no ouvido dela.

Rachel pareceu meditar por um segundo, como se nunca tivesse pensado naquilo e achou que poderia sentir o peito de Finn se inflar de orgulho.

- "Obrigada!" – disse para ele, voltando a beijá-lo docemente.

É tudo o que podia dizer para ele, pelo menos nesse momento.

- "De nada, carinho. É o mínimo que posso fazer. E deve saber que... eu sempre estarei orgulhoso de você. Mesmo se decidir deixar a Broadway e se dedicar a tecer... suéteres para gatos." – finalizou ele, com um tom franco, seguro, carregado de amor.

Rachel soube então que ia colocar tudo dela para que a estreia fosse um êxito. Não pelos críticos, nem pelas possíveis nominações a um Tony, mas para fazer orgulhoso o homem que a abraçava agora, murmurando ao ouvido que possivelmente não ia chover até dentro de um par de dias.

-oo-

Havia câmeras, fotógrafos, jornalistas de diferentes lugares do mundo. Havia um longo tapete em uma lateral e até um par de fãs esperando ansiosos para vê-la.

Mais cedo, nesse mesmo dia, alguém havia destampado o cartaz de entrada do teatro, aquele com o letreiro brilhante e seus rostos sorridentes. Ela tentava não pensar muito nisso. Revirou uma ver mais aquele chá que sua assistente havia preparado (duas colheres de açúcar e meio limão se misturando com as conhecidas ervas).

Escutou a voz de Kurt vindo do corredor, repreendendo um dos cinegrafistas por ter quebrado o jarro do cenário número dois e a voz do Senhor Saddle repreendendo Kurt por repreender o cinegrafista. A porta do seu camarim esteve fechada por mais de meia hora e ninguém havia se atrevido a entrar. Rachel pensou que talvez o restante estava pensando o mesmo que ela, em como todo o espetáculo, cedo ou tarde, terminava caindo sobre seus ombros. Tentou não pensar nisso também.

Esquentou mais uma vez a voz, sem se esforçar demais. Recordou a primeira vez que tinha visto essa obra, há mais de vinte anos, em uma quente noite de verão. Não tinha mais do que seis anos e seus pais quiseram levá-la para ver 'O Lago Dos Cisnes', mas tinham chegado tarde no teatro e não haviam conseguido entradas. Foram forçados a ver Funny Girl então e Rachel havia chorado um pouco, cruzado os braços e usado todas aquelas expressões faciais que conseguiam derreter os corações de seus pais. A tristeza durou pouco: quando os primeiros acordes de 'Don't Rain On My Parade' haviam começado a soar e a (incrivelmente ruim) atriz que interpretava Funny havia aparecido em cena ... Rachel se apaixonou por isso, pela música, pela história. Foi como amor a primeira vista.

Não havia sentido essa cosquinha no estômago, esse palpitar até muito tempos depois, nessa tarde no auditório em que Finn a recostou sobre as almofadas no chão e a beijou pela primeira vez.

Alguém bateu na porta e ela limpou as lágrimas com dissimulação.

- "Ei... como está?" – questionou Kurt, entrando no camarim seguido por Mercedes e a equipe de maquiagem e cabelo.

- "Bem emocionada." – ela respondeu, tirando o roupão e pegando o vestido que Mercedes tinha.

- "Ok Rach, esse é para as duas cenas e depois passamos o traje de duas peças marrom com a camisa branca. Eu estarei te esperando aqui depois do segundo ato. Entendido?" – lhe perguntou enquanto repassava o itinerário que trazia em uma das bolsas.

Rachel assentiu.

- "Bem, devo ir vestir o restante. Sorte, amiga. Sairá incrível, já verá." – lhe disse, com um sorriso, lhe dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

Rachel já se encontrava sentada em sua cadeira e duas mulheres estavam arrumando o cabelo e a maquiagem dela.

- "Finn e Amy chegaram?" – ela perguntou, olhando para Kurt através do reflexo no espelho.

- "Sim. Blaine trouxe meus pais e os seus vieram com Finn. Os gêmeos e Harry ficaram com minha babá." – ele respondeu, tomando um gole do chá que havia ficado esquecido em um canto.

- "Bom... tudo vai bem." – murmurou ela, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas começaram a passar pelo camarim para lhe desejar sorte, para deixar flores e presentes. Brittany lhe deu algo que parecia uma pequena boneca de Rachel para fazer vudú e até Santana apareceu a cabeça pela porta para meio que sorrir para ela e lhe desejar boa sorte.

Porém, nenhum presente se comparava com a caixa que seu assistente lhe trouxe minutos antes de começar o show. Rachel soltou um par de lágrimas ao ler o pequeno cartão escrito com a desengonçada (e perfeita) caligrafia de Finn: _'Quebre a perna, F.'._ Isso era tudo o que dizia. Chorou ainda mais quando ao abrir a caixa, se deparar com a pulseira de prata que ela mesma havia dado a sua filha um par de anos atrás.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos, Rachel se deparou com ela mesma parada no meio do palco, com Tina e Santana atrás dela, esperando o momento em que alguém abriria a cortina. Olhou para Kurt e Mercedes que, que parados na coxia, lhe deram um par de polegares para cima. Acariciou levemente a pulseira que agora estava no seu pulso direito, sentindo os cinco amuletos que estavam nela e respirou fundo antes de fazer um sinal para o diretor.

A cortina se abriu e de repente, centenas de rostos sorridentes a olhavam fixamente, expectantes. Rachel teve que conter um sorriso quando viu como uma nervosa Amy, vestida em um vestido azul celeste e com um laço no cabelo, a cumprimentava balançando a mão na primeira fila. Ao lado dela, Finn acomodava nervosamente o nó da gravata que vestia e sorriu quando ela olhou para ele por um segundo.

Não estava nervosa. Não tinha porque estar. Ela era Rachel Berry e essa noite também era Funny Brice.

Se pensasse com determinação, talvez havia algo de Funny nela desde aquela noite de verão, há mais de vinte anos, em que havia escutado Don't Rain On My Parede pela primeira vez.

-oo-

Olhou para ele todo o tempo. Ali, sozinha no palco e com a simples companhia da orquestra ao fundo, Rachel não podia conter a urgência de olhá-lo enquanto as estrofes de My Man escorriam por sua língua.

Ele estava ali, na primeira fila, olhando ela nos olhos. Ele estava chorando e ela também estava fazendo.

Talvez ele, como ela, estava pensando em todas aquelas tardes em que ela conseguia convencê-lo, ao beijos, de ver esse filme uma e outra vez. Talvez estava pensando, como ela, na quantidade de vezes em que ela havia cantado essa música na escuridão de seu quarto, acomodada na intimidade de seus braços. Talvez pensava, como ela, em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sustentou a última nota e a multidão aplaudiu estrondosamente, ficando de pé, gritando seu nome. A cortina se fechou por uns segundos, tempo suficiente para que o resto do elenco se alinhasse atrás da mesma. Com Kurt de um lado e Tina do outro, Rachel fez uma reverencia ao público, aos centos de rostos desconhecidos e ao punhado de rostos conhecidos que se encontravam nas primeiras filas.

Chamou Amy e Finn ajudou a menina a subir no palco. A menina nem sequer pode falar de tanta emoção e Rachel só a abraçou fortemente, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Estava fazendo isso por ela e por seus dois irmãos, que esperavam em casa. Pelas próximas Rachel Berry. Por seus pais, que choravam copiosamente na primeira fileira, enquanto Carole dava palmadas nas costas deles, com carinho. Pelo Senhor Schue e seus amigos, que a apoiaram desde o princípio, quando Rachel Berry não era mais do que uma menina malcriada que queria todos os solos. E fazia por Finn. Tudo o que fazia ela por ele.

-oo-

Ele estava esperando ela na saída, com as mãos nos bolsos de seu traje e o vento desarrumando seus finos cabelos. Chutou um par de pedras com os pés, ficando ansioso e ela respirou fundo antes de sair para o frio ar da rua.

Os flashes dispararam quando Rachel Berry saiu do teatro, sorrindo para os fanáticos e firmando um par de autógrafos.

Ele esperou. Esperou pelas entrevistas, pelas fotos, pelos autógrafos. Ele esperava porque sabia que isso era só uma distração, que depois seria dele por um bom tempo.

Rachel sabia também. Sabia que nada no mundo valeria tanto como as doces palavras que ele devia ter preparadas. Ela correu até ele, com um lindo vestido verde que Mercedes havia confeccionado especialmente para a festa pós-estreia que ia até os seus joelhos, se perdendo nos sorrisos dele e no brilho de amor de seus olhos. Finn a abraçou fortemente, segurou ela com os braços, a levantando do chão.

- "Esteve incrível." – murmurou, beijando o cabelo, mas ainda mantendo suas mãos nos bolsos, como se temesse tocá-la.

Rachel sorriu diante o tom medido e quase nervoso de sua voz.

Finn odiava tudo isso. Ela sabia que ele odiava o fato de que não podia beijá-la ali, na frente de todo mundo, das câmeras, dos olhos inquietos.

Rachel, porém, não pode se conter. Não nessa noite em que tudo havia saído perfeitamente. Não quando seu esposo vestia um traje que combinava com seu vestido e havia passado toda o dia lhe murmurando no ouvido um terno 'não choverá' por cada vez que cruzavam nos corredores de sua casa. Em geral, em uma base diária, era poucas as vezes em que podia se conter.

O beijou então, como se estivessem no estúdio de sua casa ou no colorido quarto de sua adolescência. O beijou porque ele estava orgulhoso dela sem importar o que acontecesse e porque o traje lhe deixava estupendo. O beijou porque o amava e porque podia.

Não lhe importava que todas as câmeras estivessem fazendo um festim e os fãs soltavam um grito de emoção quando suas mãos seguraram o smoking dele e as mãos de Finn a abraçavam pela cintura. Não lhe importava que, na manhã seguinte, aquelas fotos saíssem em todos os jornais, nem que eles se atrasassem para a festa, nem que o manobrista segurasse as chaves do carro deles incomodado, como se sentisse fora de lugar.

Não importou, sequer, quando a chuva começou a cair e se deparou com eles sozinhos na rua, se beijando, enquanto os mal humorados nova-iorquinos corriam para encontrar refúgio da pesada e gelada chuva.

Se sentia tão quente, tão protegida e tão feliz nos braços de seu esposo que a tão temida tormenta passava despercebida.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )


	20. Epílogo

**Chegamos ao final de mais uma fic... É com muito pesar que clico no botão de COMPLETE nessa história, mas essa tristeza dura pouco porque no final do capítulo tem o link para a terceira parte dessa história. Se chama Pequenas Delícias da Vida Conjugal. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

O som estrondoso do alarme despertador irrompeu o quarto e a enorme mão de Finn pulou para desligar quase automaticamente.

Era uma segunda feira novamente. As segundas feiras na residência dos Hudson-Berry eram diferentes das terças, distintas das quartas e opostas as quintas-feiras. Aquela segunda em particular ameaçava ser diferente não somente do resto dos dias da semana, mas também das demais segundas em geral.

Para começar, Finn se deparou com que sua amada esposa não se encontrava na cama ao seu lado, por mais que se esticasse embaixo da coberta. As vezes lhe custava um pouco em encontrá-la algumas manhãs. Rachel era tão pequena (e havia insistido tanto em comprar uma cama enorme) que geralmente conseguia se perder entre as cobertas. Então naquelas (tristes) manhãs em que Finn não a encontrava aconchegada ao seu lado, geralmente tomava o trabalho de busca-la impacientemente entre o ninho de coberta que ela costumava armar.

Essa manhã, porem, não teve êxito. Talvez os bebês tenham acordado antes, ou talvez não pode dormir totalmente pela ansiedade do dia que estava por vir. O fato era que não estava ali ao seu lado e Finn já começava o dia com o pé esquerdo.

Soltou uma bufada e esfregou os olhos, tentando tirar o sono. Porém, quando tentou ficar de pé algo o deteve.

- "Não tão rápido, Hudson." – murmurou a voz de sua esposa.

Finn sorriu. Não havia um 'bom dia', nem a doçura característica que acostumava invadir seu tom melódico (as vezes para Finn parecia que Rachel cantava mesmo quando estava falando). Não, essa voz... era a voz mais sensual do mundo, a que ela só usava para ele, _nesses _momentos.

Rachel saiu do banheiro vestida em uma pequena langerie preta tomara que caia, com o longo cabelo caindo sobre os ombros. Ele sorriu: o Finn adolescente teria acabado em seu pijama nesse momento. Ele já estava um pouco mais adestrado, por sorte.

- "Bom dia." – murmurou, se aproximando dela e a rodeando pela cintura. "Você está linda! Incrível!" – ele disse, beijando o ombro dela e subindo pelo pescoço até encontrar os lábios dela.

Rachel sorriu.

- "Não te importa que eu tenha usado essa roupa um par de vezes?" – questionou, se aproximando mais dele e lhe acariciando as costas por baixo da camisa que Finn usava para dormir.

- "Não importa que use, sempre e quando eu puder tirar." – ele respondeu e Rachel teve que conter uma gargalhada.

Finn voltou a beijá-la só como uma desculpa e a abraçou fortemente pelo quadril, conduzindo ela até a cama.

- "Vamos ter que nos manter muito, muito calados." – sussurrou Rachel, roçando 'acidentalmente' o quente pacote que começava a se formar no apertado short de seu marido.

Ele respondeu beijando ela novamente, dessa vez de forma mais profunda e com mais paixão, enquanto Rachel cobria eles com a coberta e colocava suas pernas de cada lado das de seu marido.

- "Deus... senti muito a sua falta." – murmurou ele, com um sorriso, quando ela se desfez de seu short e sua camisa, deixando ele só de cueca.

Rachel sabia perfeitamente a que ele se referia. Ela e Finn compartilhavam suas vidas diariamente, suas rotinas, suas coisas. Porém, só este momento era realmente deles. _Isso _era algo que não compartilhavam com mais ninguém. Nem com seus amigos, nem com seus pais e nem com seus filhos. Isso, a intimidade das quatro paredes de seu quarto... isso era seu santuário. Não só quando faziam amor, mas nas coisas simples, como na conversa que costumavam ter antes de dormir ou os filmes que as vezes assistiam aos domingos de manhã.

Estando ali eram um. Um para o outro.

- "Sabe o que deveríamos fazer?" – ela lhe disse, quando a roupa já tinha virado história e as carícias ficavam mais profundas, mais pausadas.

- "Fugir?" – brincou ele, enquanto lhe acariciava um dos peitos e beijava outra vez o pescoço.

Rachel voltou a conter uma gargalhada.

- "Uau, Finn. Nunca vai se esquecer disso, né?" – respondeu, batendo de forma divertida na cabeça dele.

- "Acha que podemos deixar a conversa para depois? Porque agora, carinho, eu só quero..."

- "Sim, sim... ok. Eu estou pronta." – ela finalizou, deixando sua anterior proposta no esquecimento e voltando a beija-lo, enquanto Finn se acomodava melhor debaixo da coberta e se preparava para entrar nela.

Porém, segundos antes de que isso acontecesse, a porta do quarto se abriu aos poucos e uma entusiasmada Amy entrou. Finn se assustou tanto que terminou caindo no chão com um barulho surdo e Rachel se cobriu com a coberta o máximo que pode.

- "Amy, o que...? O que está...? Que horas são?"

- "Mamãeeeeeeee!" – respondeu a menina, exasperada, como se não tivesse dado conta de que acabara de interromper seus pais no meio... _disso._ Se aproximou da beirada da cama e olhou para sua mãe com receio, quase com recriminação, colocando os braços na cintura. "Mamãe, as nominações para o Tony é em meia hora!" – lhe explicou, com voz aguda, apontando o relógio rosado que Mercedes havia lhe dado no aniversário dela.

- "Tem razão! Que tonta eu sou! Por que não... não desce para a sala e prepara a televisão? Papai e eu desceremos em um segundo para fazer o café da manhã." – propôs Rachel, olhando pelo canto do olho para um Finn nu, que se escondia ao lado da cama.

- "Muito bem." – respondeu a menina, um pouco mais entusiasmada, acatando a ordem de sua mãe.

Rachel esperou que a porta se fechasse atrás dela e que o som dos passos de Amy se perdessem para se sentar na cama.

- "Isso esteve perto." – ela suspirou, enquanto Finn colocava sua cueca com uma bufada.

- "Você deve ter estado perto Rach, eu não..."

- "Não falo disso, Finn. Falo de que Amy quase nos vê... fazendo... você sabe."

- "Oh, sim."

- "Se comportar bem, mais tarde me assegurarei de retomar com isso." – ela disse, o abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele escolhia a roupa e a gravata que ia usar. Finn assentiu, beijando ela uma vez mais e se dirigindo para o banheiro para se dar uma 'dolorosa ducha fria'. "Sabe o que deveríamos fazer? E não responde fugir!" – ela gritou, do closet, enquanto colocava um dos tantos conjuntos esportivos que havia adquirido quando assumiu seu papel de mãe.

- "Colocar uma trava na porta ou fechar com chave?" – respondeu ele, entrando no chuveiro.

- "Exato!"

-oo-

- "O que está fazendo aqui?" – Rachel perguntou para Kurt, quando o encontrou na cozinha de sua própria casa, preparando o café e a mamadeira de Harry.

- "Estava muito nervoso, não podia ficar em casa!" – ele lhe explicou.

Rachel sorriu e negou com a cabeça, dando um beijo na bochecha dele quando passou ao seu lado a caminho da geladeira.

Para dizer a verdade eu não estou. Fizemos o melhor que pudemos e não sei se isso é suficiente para o jurado, mas é para mim." – ela disse, preparando as mamadeiras de seus próprios filhos e colocando o pão na torradeira.

- "Ei! Vai começar!" – gritou a voz de Blaine da sala.

Rachel e Kurt correram até o cômodo ao lado.

- "Bom dia, Nova York. Meu nome é Idina Menzel e essa manhã estaremos dando os nomes dos nominados a 78o entrega do prêmio Tony." – disse a renomada atriz, no momento em que Finn descia correndo as escadas com os gêmeos nos braços.

Se sentou ao lado de Rachel no sofá depois de colocar os meninos no chão ao lado de Harry e segurou a mão dela.

As primeiras categorias passaram quase despercebidas, salvo por um par de pessoas que Rachel e Kurt conheciam ou com as que haviam trabalhado. A sala gritou de orgulho quando a condutora disse o nome da Mercedes como nominada na categoria de 'Melhor Vestuário e Maquiagem', a Mike como 'Melhor Coreografia', o Senhor Saddle em 'Melhor Direção' e Artie como 'Melhor Produção Musical'.

Quando Ryan Leonard, o co-protagonista de Rachel foi nominado como 'Melhor Ator Protagonista', Finn soube que sua esposa tinha a nominação no bolso (mas guardou esse comentário para ele).

Nesse momento, Idina Menzel voltou a falar e a sala se submergiu em um silencio (até os bebês ficaram calados, como se soubessem que esse era um momento importante).

- "A seguinte categoria é 'Melhor Ambiente e Desenho de Cenário'. E os nominados são..." – Idina disse, lendo a pequena tela na frente dela. "Carl Luis por West Side History. Lenny Stewart pelo musical de Mil e uma Noites. Sandy Carrol por Drácula e Kurt Hummel por Funny Girl." – todos gritaram estrondosamente quando o nome de Kurt saiu na tela, exceto Kurt que levou uma mão a boca e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Blaine o abraçou fortemente e beijou a bochecha dele. Rachel e Finn pularam de seu assento para abraça-lo também.

- "Nominaram ele, nominaram ele!" – gritava Amy, aplaudindo vigorosamente e seus irmãos e seu primo aplaudiram com ela.

Por um segundo, Rachel esqueceu que ela também tinha chances de ser nominada, mas bastou Finn lembrasse para que todos voltassem a se sentar em seus lugares.

- "Em continuação, as nominadas para 'Melhor Atriz Protagonista'." – disse Idina, captando por completo a atenção da sala. "Susan Mailais por seu papel em Hair. Julia Summers por Rock of Ages. Annie Bulstrode por Spring Awakening e Rachel Berry por Funny Girl." – tudo se tornou muito confuso a partir desse momento.

Rachel não recordará nunca o que foi que realmente aconteceu, mas definitivamente isso não é importante. Só sabe que Kurt e Amy gritavam e que Finn a abraçava, que Blaine atendia os telefones que não paravam de tocar, como se tratasse de um alarme de incêndio. Sabia que Idina Menzel havia dito seu nome e que isso significava que estava nominada para um Tony.

Ela. Rachel Berry. A mesma de Lima- Ohio, que cantava no Glee Club e recebia um slushie no rosto pelo menos três vezes por semana. A que havia feito dezenas de obras chatas em pequenos teatros horríveis antes de chegar na Broadway e que montava shows na Disney para seus pais no sótão de sua casa. A que ensinava ballet para sua filha e seus filhos a caminhar e que havia visto frustrada (pela segunda vez em uma semana) suas intenções de fazer amor com seu marido.

Ela, a que agora vestia uma suja calça esportiva e uma mamadeira recém preparada na mão. Nominada. Recordará para sempre, porém, o momento exato em que desmaiou nos braços de seu marido.

- "Não posso acreditar que realmente tenha desmaiado. "ele disse, com um sorriso, enquanto ambos deitavam essa noite de segunda na cama deles.

- "Cale-se ou não te mostrarei o que encontrei hoje." – ela respondeu, buscando algo na gaveta de mesa de cabeceira.

Finn obedeceu e Rachel fechou a gaveta mostrando uma pequena chave da porta do quarto.

- "Ah, carinho! Não sabe o quanto te amo!" – ele respondeu, correndo até a porta e fechando ela.

Voltou para a cama quase numa corrida e deitou nela, enchendo o rosto dela de beijos.

- "Me ama muito mesmo? Porque faz bastante tempo que não me diz..." – murmurou Rachel, quase em tom de recriminação, franzindo a testa.

Finn sorriu, se aderindo ao jogo de sua esposa.

- "Quanto é 'bastante'?"

- "Oh, não sei... uns três dias?"

- "Bom... te amo pelo sábado... e pelo domingo... e por essa linda segunda." – ele disse, beijando ela entre suas palavras naquele lugar em que Rachel concentra toda suas cócegas. "Assim está melhor?"

- "Definitivamente. E eu também te amo. Demais, eu diria."

- "Nunca é demais, carinho." – agregou ele, enquanto tirava a velha camisa dela com que Rachel havia escolhido para dormir essa noite.

Ela fez o mesmo tirando a roupa dele, tal como havia feito essa mesma manhã, quando ainda não era uma nominada para um Tony.

- "Isso da nominação me deixou extremamente feliz." – confessou ele.

- "Sério? Me alegro de que seja assim."

- "Claro! Lembra o que me disse aquele dia? Que quando tivesse seu primeiro Tony estaria pronta para ter _relações sexuais_ comigo."

- "Oh carinho! Acho que alcancei suficientes metas em minha vida para entrar nesse desconhecido mundo. Se continuar me acariciando _aí _estarei pronta para ter _relações sexuais_ com você em questão de segundos..."

- "É uma pena, porque eu pensava em fazer amor com você."

- "Para isso estou pronta sempre."

Sim, pensou Finn, essa sim era uma boa segunda-feira.

-oo-

Não estava nervosa. Isso era para os principiantes. Não, Rachel Berry não ficava nervosa há... bom, não tanto, já que no dia que havia dado a luz a seus filhos havia morrido de nervosismo, mas fazia bastante tempo que não ficava nervosa por algo referido a sua carreira.

Não, Rachel havia entendido que as coisas em sua profissão tendiam a fluir com naturalidade, que cedo ou tarde chegavam se merecesse. Então naquela noite havia aplaudido por Mercedes, por Artie, por Mike e sobretudo por Kurt. Havia aplaudido, havia chorado, havia se emocionado e havia aplaudido um pouco mais.

Finn se moveu inquieto em seu assento pela nonagésima vez. Ele sim estava nervoso. Tinha a mandíbula apertada e arrumava o nó da gravata a cada trinta segundos.

- "Pode se acalmar, por favor?" – Rachel murmurou para ele, quando a transmissão foi para um corte comercial.

- "Sinto muito carinho, não posso evitar." – ele se desculpou, segurando a mão dela e sorrindo de forma cúmplice.

As luzes piscaram, indicando que retomavam a transmissão e Rachel respirou fundo.

- "Bem vindos de volta! E obrigada mais uma vez por formarem parte desse encontro histórico e encantador." – disse o entusiasmado anfitrião. "Faltam apenas duas categorias essa noite e sei que são as mais esperadas. Então, demos as boas vindas para nossos próximos apresentadores, Kristin Chenoweth e Neil Patrick Harris!"

- "Boa noite, fanáticos pelo teatro! Estamos aqui para apresentar os ganhadores das categorias de 'Melhor Ator Protagonista' e 'Melhor Atriz Protagonista'. Começamos com as damas, o que acha Neil?"

- "Perfeito Kristin. Essas são as indicadas." – disse Neil, enquanto as gigantes telas iam focando uma a uma. "Susan Mailair por seu papel em Hair. Julia Summers por Rock of Ages. Annie Bulstrode por Spring Awakening e Rachel Berry por Funny Girl." – Rachel tentou sorrir quando viu que a câmera a focava, mas Finn estava apertando a mão dela com tanta força que isso era um pouco difícil.

- "E a ganhadora é..." – disse Kristin, abrindo o pequeno envelope marrom. A sala se submergiu em um silencio expectante. Rachel e Finn contiveram a respiração ao mesmo tempo. "Rachel Berry por Funny Girl!" – gritou Kristin e a sala estalou em aplauso.

Finn gritou. Pulou de sua cadeira, obrigando Rachel a ficar de pé. Ele afundou a boca dela em um beijo, enquanto continuava gritando coisas que Rachel não escutava. Não escutava ele, nem a multidão que a aplaudia. Só escutava o sangue batendo em seus ouvidos, a mareando um pouco, enquanto se desprendia dos braços de seu marido e caminhava com dificuldade até o palco. As câmeras focavam ela e as pessoas a cumprimentava a medida que ela descia pelo corredor. Rachel não podia pensar em nada.

Um homem de roupa elegante a ajudou a subir no palco, aonde os apresentadores a esperavam com os braços estendidos. Ela cumprimentou ele brevemente, ainda em choque e pegou o pesado premio nas mãos, sentindo ele entre os dedos.

- "Obrigada." – disse para a multidão, se aproximando do microfone. As pessoas ainda continuavam de pé, a aplaudindo e Rachel buscou o rosto de Finn entre todos os rostos desconhecidos. Ali estava, se abraçando com Kurt, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e só nesse momento é que Rachel entendeu: _acabara de ganhar um Tony! _"Obrigada a todos, muito obrigada. Quero dedicar esse premio para... pra tanta gente, na realidade. Para meus pais, primeiro, por terem sido meus primeiros fãs e por ter me apoiado em tudo. A meus amigos, que me acompanharam nesse caminho durante tanto tempo e trabalharam juntos para que esse projeto saísse perfeito. A todas as pequenas Rachel Berry que assistem nas salas de suas casas, se perguntando se alguma vez poderão ganhar um Tony. A meus três lindos filhos, que eu amo mais do que tudo no mundo e que estão me esperando em casa. Valeu a pena ter me escutado cantar essas músicas por meses, né? E... a meu esposo Finn. Carinho, você é mais do que somente meu esposo. E isso... isso também é para você. É seu. Como tudo o que eu tenho. Obrigada!" – finalizou, contendo as lágrimas e olhando para ele diretamente nos olhos.

As pessoas voltaram a aplaudir e um outro senhor de traje conduziu Rachel para uma pequena salinha em que esperavam uns cinquenta jornalistas. Aparentemente era incrivelmente assim que se sentia ao ser a ganhadora de um Tony.

-oo-

- "Não posso sentir meus pés." – disse para Finn, mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto ambos entravam em casa depois da festa, das entrevistas e da quantidade de coisas que haviam feito em um par de horas e que Rachel já não recordava.

- "Felicidades senhora Hudson!" – disse a babá, entusiasmada, quando viu eles chegarem na cozinha.

- "Obrigada Ruby. Pode ir agora, Finn e eu nos encarregamos de tudo." – ela respondeu, buscando o dinheiro na carteira para pagá-la, enquanto Finn servia um copo de água para cada um.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada quando Finn a carregou nos braços para levá-la par ao quarto.

- "Amanhã vai se queixar da sua dor nos joelhos." – ela murmurou, entre risos, mas ele não se importou.

Deixou ela sobre o tapete do quarto e havia começado a beijá-la quando ao acender a luz, Rachel soltou um gritinho de surpresa ao ver que seus três filhos dormiam na cama de casal deles.

Amy estava deitada no meio e tinha um gêmeo de cada lado e os três dormiam pacificamente entre a coberta de seus pais.

- "Bom, isso vai ser difícil." – disse Finn com um sorriso, enquanto se desprendia da roupa.

- "Deixe eles." – ela murmurou, tirando o vestido e colocando a velha camisa de Finn com que acostumava a dormir.

Se trocaram em silencio, roubando beijos aqui e ali, brincando sobre o melhor lugar para colocar o recém ganhado premio. Cada um se deitou em um lado da cama, abraçando um pouco seus filhos.

- "Agora entendo porque comprou uma cama tão grande." – ele brincou por sobre a cabeça de seus filhos.

Rachel sorriu, abraçando mais a Funny e se perdendo no cheiro do shampoo dela. Os braços de Finn eram tão grandes que podia abraçar a praticamente todos e atrair eles para ele até poder acariciar uma das bochechas de sua esposa. Ela suspirou.

- "Nunca quis ser Funny Brice." – ela confessou, quase adormecida.

- "Tá brincando? Toda a vida você quis esse papel..."

- "Não, não entende. Eu nunca... quis terminar como ela. Me refiro a isso, que nunca quis me transformar nisso na vida real." – lhe explicou, consciente pela primeira vez em sua vida de que isso era verdade. Nunca havia pensado, na realidade. "Ela termina sozinha... sem ninguém, apaixonada por um homem que não podia ter. Não, Finn, isso..." – murmurou, com os olhos carregados de lágrimas, apontando para seus filhos que dormiam entre seus braços. "Isso é cem vezes melhor. E você me deu. Você cumpriu os sonhos que eu nem sequer sabia que tinha." – finalizou, com um sorriso, sem poder conter mais as lágrimas.

- "Fizemos juntos. E fazemos juntos. E faremos juntos." – ele respondeu, limpando as bochechas dela.

Ela aproximou sua mão, beijando a palma dela e pegando entre as suas.

Quando sua vida era muito ruim, muito solitária e ela não era mais do que uma guria incompreendida... bom, nesses tempos viver em um conto de fadas parecia mais sensato, mais divertido, menos doloroso. Sua vida hoje estava longe de ser um conto de fadas. Porém não a trocaria por nada. Preferia ser a esposa de Finn (aquela que as vezes não conseguia um momento com seu amado marido em dias) e a mãe de seus filhos (a que corria, chegando atrasada em todos os lados e que sempre tinha uma mancha de comida na roupa) do que ser Funny Brice. Ou Dorothy. Ou qualquer uma das heroínas de sua infância.

Não, ser Rachel Berry era fantástico. Pelo menos enquanto Finn estivesse com ela. E pelo olhar que ele lhe devolveu nesse momento, Rachel soube que isso não ia mudar em pelo menos um par de dias. Ou de anos. Ou até a próxima vida.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic FUNNY GIRL ( s/6874005/1/Funny_Girl )

OBS. 2: Como havia dito aqui está o link para a terceira parte da história, Pequenas Delícias da Vida Conjugal ( s/8553252/1/Pequenas-Delicias-da-Vida-Conjugal ) Vocês já sabem, é Dablio dablio dablio ponto fanfiction ponto net barra o resto que está entre parenteses anteriormente.


End file.
